RWBY Watches Modern Warfare Trilogy
by blaszczu2500
Summary: The cast of RWBY is taken to a theater by a strange man who makes them watch one of his favourite trilogies. (I suck at summaries) (My first RWBY fic, so it probably won't be the best) (Inspired by the fics where RWBY cast watches multiverses)
1. B

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Also, as I wrote in the summary, this story is inspired by the fics, where the cast of RWBY is taken to a theater by someone, who then makes them watch alternate version of themselves, so in this story, I'm going to use RWBY characters, to replace Modern Warfare characters (I'm sorry if you're not going to like the idea of replacing the characters)**

* * *

Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, awoke her slumber. She let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly, before realizing that something was wrong.

"Wait." She said to herself, looking around the place, "This isn't our room!"

She was laying on the floor, in a place which looked like a theater. There were dozen's of seats in front of her and there was a large movie theater screen up on the wall in front of these seats.

Everything just became weirder when she noticed that she wasn't the only person in here. There was Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team SSSN, only a name of few.

"What is it, sis..." Yang said as she woke up from her slumber as well. A moment later, she found out where she was, she screamed, "WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted as she jolted up from her sleep because of Yang's scream, which was followed by many other people in the room.

"How did we get here?" Blake asked when she woke up along with Weiss.

"That's what we all want to know." Russel said, his teammates nodding their heads in agreement.

"This place looks like a threater." Ironwood stated.

"You think?" Goodwitch asked him, sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted in joy when she saw her uncle before she launched herself into his outstretched arm, and hung on it, causing him to look at her, "It's so good to see you! Did you miss? Did you miss me?"

"Nope." They shared a grin as he pat his niece's head, before Ruby let go off his arms.

"Where the heck are we?" Tai asked.

"Dad?!" Ruby and Yang shouted in unison.

"Girls!" Tai shouted, happy to see them, as he held his arms out for a hug, which his daughter gave him a moment after.

"Well, ain't it a nice family reunion." Qrow's and Tai's hearts nearly stopped when they heard this voice. They turned to the source of the voice and saw Raven and her right hand Vernal who was standing next to her.

"Mom." Yang said, her eyes reddening.

"Raven." Tai said, glaring at her.

"Blake?" Blake thought she was going to pass out when she heard this voice. She turned around and saw that her parents, Kali and Ghira were here as well.

"Mom... Dad." She said, nervously as she took a small step backwards.

"My little girl. I missed you so much." Kali said as she ran up to Blake to give her a hug. She hugged her as tightly as she could, not wishing for this moment to end as Ghira joined them in the hug.

Sun smiled at the view Blake reuniting with her family, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Neptune, along with Sage and Scarlet.

"Hey, dude." Neptune greeted his team leader, and friend.

"Winter..." Weiss said as she ran over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Specialist Schnee." Ironwood said to the older Schnee.

"General Ironwood." Winter said back, saluting at him.

"Friend Ruby!" Penny Polendina cried out at her first friend, and she rushed up to her and hugged her so tight, that Ruby was suprised she didn't run out of oxygen.

"It's... good to see you too... Penny." Ruby said, while doing her best to catch a breath, "Can you let me go. I can't breath."

Penny immediately reacted to her words, and let her go, "Oh, apologies, friend Ruby."

"It's okay." Ruby smiled at her.

"Neo. Do you know what happened?" Roman, the infamous thief of the Vale asked his partner in crime, after they woke up.

"Torchwick." Ironwood roared at him, "Are you the reason why we're here?"

Neo got herself in the defensive position, in front of Roman, who started explaining to Ironwood, "Look, Irondick, I may be a criminal mastermind, but I would never came up with something like this."

"Roman?" A voice that was very familiar to Roman, Neo and Yang said.

"Neo?" The two similiar voice said in unison.

"Junior? Melanie? Miltia? You guys are here too?" Roman asked as the three of them nodded their heads at him.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were the next ones to wake up, but unlike most of the people here, they decided to stay silent and see what happens.

"B-Blake." A stuttering female voice said, which made Blake turn in the direction of it, to see Illia Amitola.

"Illia. You're here t..." Blake didn't even finished what she was saying when she saw the person she didn't want to see again.

"Blake, my darling..." Adam said, smirking at her.

"Calm down, Taurus. We have more things to worry about now." Sienna Khan, the current leader of White Fang told him.

"Ozpin. I wish I was happy to see you." Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood and Qrow's froze in the place when they heard this voice. They slowly, very slowly turned to the source of the voice, hoping that this person wasn't who they thought it was, but their hopes were quickly crushed when they saw Salem, the queen of Grimm herself.

Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows and Hazel were standing by her side. Tyrian was giggling madly, Watts remained as stoic as ever, and Hazel was just glaring at Ozpin, ready to attack him at any moment.

"Okay. Now, that all of you are interacting with each other. I guess it's time to reveal myself, before you start killing yourself." An unknown male voice suddenly echoed through the room.

"Who said that?" Yang said what everyone were thinking at this moment.

"Come out and show yourself." Salem ordered.

"I was about to do it..." The unknown voice said back before a skinny man appeared on the stage. He wore a black shirt which had "Avengers" written on it, black pants and blue boots. They couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask. The thing that interested most of them was a strange golden gauntlet which was on his right arm.

"Who are you?" Cinder demanded to know.

"Just call me B." The now so called "B" introduced himself with a small bow, not even trying to hide his excitement in his voice.

"How did you bring all of us here?" Qrow wanted to know.

"It's simple. I used this. It took me nearly three hours, but I think it was worth it." B replied, showing his gauntlet off to them.

"What is this "Avengers" thing you have on your shirt? Is it a super hero comic book, or a movie? Because it sounds like one." Jaune asked as some of the people there looked at him in disablief. Was it really the think that was bugging him the most about this human who was most likely responsible for putting them in this theater?

"It is. It's a really good series_._" B's answer was short and quick.

"What are we doing here?" Now it was Port who said something.

"I'll tell you in a minute, or two, or three but at first**.**" B said as he pointed at Neo and Roman, "Neo. Come to me." Neo was confused by it, but decided to go along it, perharps it would get her and Roman out of here. She came up to the stage as the man held his gauntlet in front of him, and said "I hope this works**.**" before snapping his fingers.

"Why..." Neo's words died in her throat as she grabbed her throat in shock, realizing that this... she didn't even know how to describe this man has given her voice back. She looked up at him, and B just shrugged his shoulders at her with a smile. Neo then turned back to Roman, with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks, "Roman! I got my voice back!"

Roman didn't had a chance to reply as Neo rushed towards him and gave him a bone-crushing look. The orange-haired man hugged her back, as he glanced over at B, and send him a quick nod, which was saying, "_Thank you."_

Even Junior, and The Malachite twins seemed to be grateful for what he did to Neo.

_"Anything for my favourite villains from this show." _B thought to himself, referring to Neo and Roman as nodded his head at him.

"How did you do that?" Goodwitch asked. It was hard to impress her, but this human has certaintly impressed her by giving Roman's henchwoman her voice back.

"The answer is the same as to Qrow's question. I just used this. Now you may be wondering how I got it, or not. I just had to choose which thing is going to my "Author's Power Thing", or something like that and I choose The Infinity Gauntlet from Marvel comics and movies.**"** B said as he held his hand out, once again and it began glowing, informing everyone that something is going to happen,** "**And Ruby, I have a gift for you too_._**"**

Ruby only watched in wonder as B snapped his fingers again, and a portal opened next to him. A moment has passed, before a woman which looked like an older version of her came out of it. Ruby gasped in shock as she immediately recognized this person. It was Summer Rose, her mother.

"Mom!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran up to the stage and hugged her mother as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go.

"Ruby?" Summer asked, suprised by what just happened. What was she doing here?

"I don't know! This man just snapped his fingers, and then you came out of the portal!" Ruby explained, as Summer shot B a quick glance. He just shrugged his shoulders at her in response.

As Ruby continued to hug her mom, she was joined by Yang, who was tearing up a little, and Tai. Raven was trying to hide the fact that she was happy to see Summer again, as her brother was did his best to not shed a tear.

B just stared at them in silence, not wanting to interrupt the family's reunion, but was caught off the guard when Ruby used her semblance and crashed B into a hug.

"You brought my mom to me! How can I thank you for that?" Ruby said, as she proceeded to hug B, grateful that he brought her mother back to her.

_"_I was planning to show you something.**"** B began patting Ruby on her back, silently telling her and her family to return to their seats.

"What were you planning to show us?" Watts asked him, some people from the audience nodding their heads in agreement, as Ruby released B from the hug and went back to her seat, followed by her family.

**"**I was planning to show you.**"** B said, as he pointed at the black screen before him. A second later, a title appeared on it, **"**Call of Duty Modern Warfare Trilogy, but with you as it's characters.**"**

"Call of Duty Modern Warfare Trilogy?" Pyrrha repeated him.

"The title sound nice." Neptune stated.

"What do you mean by "but with you as it's characters"?" Ren asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to be sure.

**''**It is going to present you as the characters from this trilogy. It'll be an alternate universe of all you.**"** B replied, confirming Ren's theory.

"Speaking of this trilogy. Can you explain what is it?" Winter was the next one to speak up.

**"**Modern Warfare Trilogy is a part of a popular video game franchise. Originally I was planning to show you The MCU.**"** B began explaining his intentions as he looked down at his shirt, a small disappointment in his voice, **"**But I changed my plans two days ago, because Modern Warfare is getting a rebooted, and it's the first time when I feel positive about a game from this franchise since Black Ops 2 and this game came out 7 years ago.**"**

"Why?" Ozpin asked him, wanting to know why this man has suddenly changed his mind. He could tell that this guy was really looking forward to this "MCU" thing.

**"**Let's just say the last few entries were...**"** B cleared this throat before continuing, **"**_A_wful. And it really hurt me as a person who was with this series since it's first game. The other reason is that it would be really hard to turn all of the characters into you, because there all so many of them. I guess I would have to show it you the other day, but without you as it's characters.**"**

"If you are really that big fan of this trilogy, then why don't you just tell us our role in this and take us back to our places." Salem asked, not really wanting to be here, mostly because of Ozpin being here too.

**"**Believe me, Salem. I knew how much I was risking when I decided to invite you and your sidekicks to this little party, because of your story with Ozpin.**"** Ozpin and Salem were suprised by his answer. Did he knew about the story between them? If yes, then how did he found out about that?,** "**As for your question, I haven't seen it myself. I do know the story of this game, but I don't know which characters are you going to be. However, I do have a guesses.**"** B said, as he sent quick glance at Ironwood.

He was certain about the role Ironwood is going to get in the story of Modern Warfare. And he knew that Ironwood was not going to like it.

_"Why is he looking at me like that?" _Ironwood thought to himself.

"And now..**.**" B said as he got himself off the stage and walked over to the seat that was separated from the others and sat down down it, He rubbed his hands excitedly as he said, **"**Shall we begin?**"**

* * *

**So, here we are with the first chapter. This story is probably not going to be the best, because It's my first time writing a fic when the characters are reacting to something.**

**And yes, I know what recently came out about loot-boxes, and the survival mode being ****available only on ps4. B doesn't know about it, yet because I started writing this story before this news came out. I'm planning him to comment it in the future chapters. **

**Goddammit Activision. Everything was looking so good about this game, so far, but you just had to do something to piss the players off ****a month before the release! The worst part is that they know people don't want this and are doing it anyway.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	2. FNG

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Thank you for so many favs and follows. **

**Reviews:**

**scout-diamond: I'll do my best.**

**Justarandomdude: At first I actually considered to give him Soap's role, but at the end, I decided to give him another role. **

**robloxian2456: They're both generals so, ****¯\\\\\\_(ツ)\\_/¯**

**Ralph Bradley: I'm looking forward towards writing their reaction to these moments.**

**HUNTER with bad grammar: Thank you for for the link to these transcripts :) **

**Foxhound1998: I will.**

**Guest: Yup, screw Activision.**

**Guest: I actually have an idea for a RWBY/Uncharted crossover. It would be an AU placed on Earth, where Roman and Neo are offered by Roman's nephew Clive to join him and his two partners who are Nate and Sully in the search of sir Francis' Drake coffin****. It would start with the first game, and then would follow the entire story of this franchise.**

**Guest: I was already planning Neptune to have the role of someone from Delta Force, but will it be Frost? We'll see :G**

**Someguywithphone: You're right about some of them ;)**

* * *

**The people in the theater stared at the screen for a few short moments, before the video started with a emblem, a silver sword with wings spun above the letters Beacon.**

"It begins!" Ruby shouted.

**"Good news first, the world's in a great shape" Everyone immediately recognized this voice. It was Weiss. She said those words as the digital map appeared on the screen. **

"Wait. Is that my voice?" Weiss asked, suprised that she was the first character introduced.

"**We've got civil war in ****Menagerie, between the loyalist's ****and The White Fang rebels, and 15000 nukes at stake." Weiss explained.**

**"Just another day in the office." Yang's voice stated, sarcastically.**

"Oh, there's me!" Yang shouted, curious about the role she was going to play.

"You should be excited about your role, Yang. It's a really big one. Your character is one of the most beloved and iconic characters in video games history." B told Yang, who only got more excited by his words.

**Weiss' voice continued, as the map shifted to a large continent, and a moment after, an image of Cinder Fall appeared on the screen, ****"****Cinder Fall. Currently, the second most powerful person in the Middle West. ****Word on the streets she's got the minerals to be top down there, Intel's keeping an eye on her." **

'"Oh, I already like this version of myself." Cinder stated, rubbing her arms together, thinking about the things her character was going to do.

"West? Isn't that Vacuo?" Jaune asked.

"It is." Pyrrha confirmed.

**"And the bad news?" Yang asked.**

**"We've got someone new joining us today, fresh out of selection.**** You should know who it is. Her name is Little Red." Weiss answered.**

"Why Little Red?" Ruby asked, suprised that her nickname in this game was going to be the name that Torchwick came up with. She glanced over at the thief, who seemed to pleased that his name for Ruby appeared in it, "Crescent Rose would be much so better."

"I guess it sounded more ridiculous. If that will make you feel better your counterpart's name was Soap." B explained to Ruby, earning some chuckles from the audience.

"Soap? Seriously?" Yang looked like she was going to burst into laughter.

"What kind of a name is Soap?" Cardin asked, laughing.

"I wonder how did a muppet like him pass selection." Mercury added, chuckling as B let out a deep sigh.

_**"**Price said the same thing, then he cried over Soap's body when he died two sequels later, which means... Oh shit...**" **_B thought when he realized what moment Yang and Ruby are going to share in the future. He knew that this scene was going to break these two.

**Then, the imagine shifted, once again, but this time, it showed them a small area ****of which four giant barracks stood out the most. A marker appeared on one of those barracks ****which made some of the people from the audience wonder if this was the place where the story was about to start.**

**They weren't wrong.**

**A moment later an inscription appeared next to the barrack.**

**Located...**

**Ruby "Little Red" Rose.**

**22nd Beacon.**

**Beacon training compound.**

**Vale.**

**The camera then ****lowered itself down into the barrack, as the ****perspective has changed and they could see the barack through Ruby's eyes, ****informing the audience that this story is going to showed through the first person ****perspective. ****Ruby was staring forward herself as Weiss was standing next to her. The younger Schnee didn't had her usual clothes on. Her clothes were more-military type.**

"I'm glad you joined the military, sister." Winter said to Weiss who just rolled her eyes at her.

**"Good to see you. Take one of those rifles from the table." Weiss said as she pointed at the the table which was standing in front of the massive armory. There were at least two dozens ****of guns of various types that hung on the wall.**

**There was also a man sitting on the chair, on the other side of the stand, but he didn't seemed to be someone important to the story.**

"Look at all of those guns..." Ruby said, staring at the guns in awe.

**Ruby walked over to the table, and picked up the weapon that she was going to use in her traning, before turning back to Weiss**

**"You know the drill. Go to station one and aim your rifle downrange." Weiss explained as she ran up the stairs to the elevation ****from where she would watch Ruby's training. There also was a table ****with a watermelon on it in front of it.**

**Ruby, said nothing in response, as she made her way into the first station of the shooting range.**

"Why is Ruby so silent?" Jaune asked.

"Because the person you play as in those games doesn't say anything." B explained.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Now, this is the Ruby I can tolerate." Weiss stated.

"Hey!" Ruby said.

"Lame." Sun stated, reffering to the mute protagonist.

"Good thing it is now showed from my perspective." Coco stated, as Ruby seemed to disappointed by the fact that she's not going to say a word for the entire story.

"But don't worry, Ruby. You're going to get your lines in the future. Your character is as much iconic and beloved as Yang's." B assured the young leader of Team RWBY, who seemed relieved by it.

**"Now aim your rifle downrange." Weiss ordered.**

**Ruby did as she was told do, she adjusted her rifle to her shoulder****, ****before ****a target popped down from the ceiling.**

**"Now, shot each target while aiming down the sights." Weiss explained, as Ruby pulled the trigger, quickly. The bullet went flying, before it hit the target, destroying it. The next target popped out just underneath it, and Ruby shot it down just a moment later.**

"Is the whole mission going to be about it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. The first three missions are a prologue, which set ups what's the future events." B confirmed with a nod.

**"Lovely, now shoot at the targets while firing from the hips." Weiss said.**

**Three targets with generic bad guys popped out in front of Ruby, each of them was ****spaced apart at the same length, as she fired one round at the closest one, destroying it. While it took her more rounds to take down the ones that were further from it because she missed them a few times, she managed to take them down as well.**

**"Now. I'm going to block the targets with a sheer of playwood." Weiss informed Ruby.**

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"I guess it was made to inform the player that bullets penetrate thin materials." Neptune assumed.

**As a sheer of wood appeared in front of Ruby, Weiss said, "I want you to shot the targets through the wood."**

**Ruby heard three more targets pop out behind the wood, and she knew what to do. She aimed her rifle at it, ****and emptied what was left of the magazine, hitting all of them, even though she hasn't seen them.**

**"Good, bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials such as wood, plaster, and sheet metal." Weiss told Ruby.**

"See?" Neptune said to Weiss, "Just like I said."

"However, it doesn't just depends on the type of the material. It also depends on a few more things." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, that too." Neptune agreed with the leader of Team RWBY.

**"Now. I'm going to make the targets pop out one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can." Weiss said as Ruby ****reloaded her rifle.**

**And with that, more targets started popping out. The first one popped out not too far from Ruby. She ****brought down it with a single bullet, before more of them started popping out at random places, but it didn't matter to Ruby. She took them all down, ****in most cases she used only one piece of ammunition, but in one or two cases she missed, which required her to use two bullets instead of one.**

**When she emptied the magazine, she heard Weiss say.**

**"Proper job, girl! Now go get a sidearm from the armory." She said, trying to hide the fact that she was impressed by Ruby's performance, as he pointed towards the armory.**

**Ruby quickly ran up to the table and picked up the pistol. It was the USP 45.**

**"Good, now switch to your rifle." Weiss ordered.**

'Then why the hell did you tell her to grab the pistol?" Cardin asked, his team nodding their heads in agreement.

**"Now, pull out your sidearm." Weiss ordered.**

"But she had her pistol pulled out just a moment ago." Sky said.

"Remember, guys. It had to teach the player how this game works." B explained.

"Yeah. Most of the fps games in Remnant start like that." Jaune agreed with B.

"Shut it, vomit boy." Cardin shushed Jaune.

**"Remember, switching to your pistol is way faster reloading." Weiss informed Ruby.**

"Or you can just buy it in some of the modern games." B muttered to himself. Words couldn't describe how much he hated loot-boxes that were giving the weapons the player should earn, not buy.

"You said something?" Blake asked B, glancing over at him.

"I was muttering something to myself." B told the cat faunus.

"**Alright, Little Red. Come this way." Weiss said as Ruby walked up to the table that was under Weiss. The table had watermelon on it, "Using you knife is faster than ****switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon."**

"We really should consider calling you Little Red, once we'll be done with it." Yang teased her.

"Don't you dare, Yang." Ruby said, with pleading eyes to her sister.

"You're not complaining when I'm calling you like that." Roman said.

"Nobody asked you Torchwick!" Yang and Ruby shouted to Roman, who just rolled his eyes in response, and looked down at Neo, who chuckled.

**Ruby drew her knife and swung it at the watermelon, causing it burst into a few pieces.**

**"Nice. Your fruits killing skills are remarkable!" Weiss chuckled.**

"Wow, Ruby. That was pure savage of you! You should consider using that technique once you'll graduate." Nora laughed.

**"Captain Xiao-Long wants to see you." Weiss then informed Ruby.**

"Wooho! I'm a captain!" Yang cheered, holding her hands in the air.

**Ruby walked over to the exit from the hangar which was already slighty opened, and shut the doors open. She brought her hand over her face, as the daylight shone on her face. When she removed her hand from her face, she saw a tank, driving just by her, as a helicopter flew into the air in the distance.**

**After she began walking towards the place where she would met up with Yang, she passed a traning pit, where some of the poeple in the audience spotted a familiar face to them.**

"Look Yatsu. It's you!" Velvet shouted, pointing towards the screen, as Yatsuhashi seemed to be suprised that she was the first one introduced from his team.

**As Ruby walked past the traning pit where ****Yatsuhashi was most likely training some new people, she made her way to the barrack which was slightly opened, as Melanie, once of the Malachite twins stood in the entrance.**

"Oh, look sis, it's me!" Melanie shouted, pointing at the screen.

"But, where's me?" Miltia asked.

**Melanie moved aside and walked over to Yang who was having a conversation with two other poeple. One of them was a person no one in the audience, and the other one was Miltia, the second Malachite twin.**

"Well, there you are." Melanie said.

"At least we're in the same team in this." Miltia stated.

**"Go easy on her, captain. It's her first day on our regiment.****." Melanie said to Yang, who along with Miltia and the unknown person turned their attention towards Ruby.**

"**Hey, sis. ****Why did you choose ****Little Red out of all things. ****Some people may think how'd pass Selection with a name like that." Yang teased Ruby about her nickname, with a smile on her face.**

**Turning to her right, Yang pointed at the tower which was next to them, "Sis, it's your turn for the CQB test. Everyone else head to Observation. For this test, you'll have the cargo-ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Weiss holds the current squadron record of 19 seconds. Good luck."**

"19 seconds? I'll do it in less than 10 when I will use my semblance in this." Ruby said, waving her hand.

"There's no semblances in this, Ruby. You're gonna have to do this without it." B informed her.

"Oh..." was Ruby's reply. Beating Weiss' record was going to harder than she thought.

**Ruby made her way to the ladder which was leading up the tower, ****and climbed up it. Once she was there, she passed a random man who was in his full combat gear as she walked over to the table, and focused her attention on the new rifle, and a four grenades.**

**Yang called up, "Pick up the MP5 and four flash bangs."**

"Is this a new grenade? I've never heard of it." Port asked Ironwood.

"I've never heard about it as well." Ironwood answered.

''Let's see how it'll work." Winter said.

**Ruby switched her rifle to the MP5, and picked up the grenades from the table, before moving to the rope. She looked down at the place which she was going to assault in her test, and eyed it for a minute, or two, she put her gun to the side, and slid down the rope.**

"Good luck, Ruby." Summer said to her daughter.

**"Good luck, sis!" Yang shouted as Ruby landed on the ground ****immediately pulled out her MP5. **

**Ruby was now fully focusing on the the place, as the targets popped out, and she took them down in an instant. She ran through the entrance to this place, and ran up down the stairs and saw another target, which she took down just a second after she saw it. She made her way through the doors, and was met with two more targets, ****that didn't pop out.**

**"Use the flash-bang!" Yang shouted, as Ruby threw the flashbang, and when it exploded, it blinded her for a second, and once she could see what was in front of her, she saw that the targets were now standing in front of her.**

"Well, It didn't made any damage." Qrow stated.

''I guess it was made to blind the enemies nearby, just like it did to Ruby when it exploded.." Ozpin stated.

"Hmmm." Ironwood said, taking a mental note of those grenades. They could become handy for Atlas.

B was watching them from the seat, with a suprised expression on his face. Atlas didn't had flash bang grenades in their stock?!

**Ruby shot the targets down, as she ran to another room, where two more targets which Ruby took down without any problem popped out. She moved to another room and saw that one more target was laying on the floor. This time, she knew what to do. She threw another flash-bang grenade which made the target raise from the floor. She shoot it down, right after that.**

**"That was the last one! Sprint to the finish!" Yang shouted as Ruby ran out of the place and ran up to the red circle that was the finish line.**

**When she reached it, the audience could see how many seconds it took her to finish it. 23 seconds, she didn't beat Weiss.**

**"Nice work for the first try sis, but I have to admit, I've seen better." Yang told Ruby, "Climb up the ladder if you want another go. Otherwise come over to the monitors for a debrief."**

"I'd beat the record if I only had my semblance in this." Ruby huffed, crossing her arms, as Yang gave her a comforting pat on her back.

**Ruby started making her way to Yang, who along with the Malachite Twins and their other teammate were watching Ruby's performance on the monitors. **

**When she reached them, she heard Yang say, "****Ladies and Gentlemen, the cargoship mission is a go. Get yourself sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed."**

**And with that, everything went black, informing the audience that they were done with the first mission.**

"So, the traning mission is over?" Sun asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes." B confirmed with a nod.

"You said that the first three missions are a prologue for the future events of this trilogy?" Ren asked.

"I did, but we're going to get some action in the next mission." B said, as he pressed the button on the side of his seat, which would start the next mission.

* * *

**Welp, here we go with MW storyline. I hope you like the idea of Ruby being Soap, Yang being Price, Weiss being Gaz, Yatsu being Mac (Not MacMillian. There was another Mac in the first MW)Melanie being Wallcroft, Miltia being Griffin, and Cinder being ****Al Asad.**

**Also, you may take a guess on who is going to be who in the reviews, if you want to.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. Crew Expendable

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Reviews: **

**SoNNeikO: Thank you for the review, and I understand your point.**

**Hazzarno: Well, All I can say that we had the same ideas when it came some to the characters. And let me guess, Coco is Gaz in your version because they both wear hats? :G**

**ravenposting: I myself also think that there were better fits for Price's character than Yang, but one of the main reasons why I choose her to be him was because of the relation Price had with Soap (who I already decided to be Ruby). Their reaction was family/brotherlike, and Yang and Ruby are already sisters.**

**As for Ruby, my reason for her being Soap is that she and Soap are both the main characters.**

**As for Weiss being Gaz, I picked her for this role, because I wanted the original team to consist of more members of Team RWBY, than just Yang and Ruby.**

**I know that the reasons may not be the best, but I hope you'll understand.**

**Sh4dowSt4lker:** **Thank you.**

**Guest: Most of them are going to feel what we felt when Soap died (At first, I was actually denying it, because I was excepting everyone to die, even Price, but not him). Especially Yang's and Ruby's family :(**

**Guest: Nope.**

**Someguywithphone: We'll see :)**

**Guest: Nope.**

**Wind Dragon Master: I"m glad you're looking forward reading moe of it :)**

**As for your idea with taking the people out of the theater once their character dies, I'll consider it.**

**Guest: We'll see :G**

**Guest: Some of them are going to be Delta Force.**

* * *

**The beginning of the next mission was exactly the same as the previous one.** **It all began with the same Beacon emblem, only this time it had Ruby's name under it. It spinned around for a few seconds, before the digital map appeared on the screen. At first, it showed the location where Ruby had her training, then it moved across the map to the more watery terrain.**

**"Bravo Team, the intel on this op comes from our informant in ****Menagerie." Yang's voice spoke up as the camera lowered itself on the large ship, "****The package is aboard a medium freighter, ****Vacuo registration number 52775." She began explaining as the camera began moving all across the ship, showing it off. There were also the red dots ****which symbolized their enemies, ****"There is a small crew and a security detail on board.''**

**"Rules of engagement, captain?" Weiss asked.**

**"Crew expendable." was Yang's answer.**

"I assume that these people are somehow involed with Cinder, otherwise why would they kill them." Ren stated, remembering that in the previous mission Cinder was introduced as probably the main villain of this story.

"We'll see." Pyrrha said.

"Do I really have to follow Yang's orders?" Weiss asked.

"Yup. She's your captain, after all." B answered.

"We all going to die." Weiss stated, burrying her hands in her face.

"Hey!" Yang cried at her teammate.

"Believe me, Ice Queen. I was suprised myself that she turned out to be Captain Price.**" **B said to Weiss.

"Captain who?" Qrow asked.

**"Captain Price. Her character's name."** B explained.

**The camera lowered itself onto the chopper which was flying in the direction of the ship, before the ****perspective has changed****, the audience was seeing everything through Ruby's eyes, once again. She was looking forward herself, at Yang who sat in front her. The thing that took most of the audience off the guard was that Yang was holding a cigar, as the small cloud of smoke left her mouth.**

"Is Yang smoking?" Blake asked.

"I am." Yang said, suprised that this version of herself was smoking.

"Yang? Were you trying to hide something from me" Tai asked, turning to his daughter.

"Dad! Of course I wasn't! I know this is bad for my health!" Yang said.

**As the chopper had finally reached the ship, Yang threw the cigar into the water, and covered her face with a gas-mask. Ruby quickly followed her example, and put a mask over her face as well. Then, she pulled out her MP5, and undid the safety, then Yatsuhashi who sat not too far from them for the whole time, slid down the rope, onto the ship, and was followed by Yang and Ruby.**

**When the three of them touched the ground, they looked over at the four men behind a control panel.**

**"Weapons free." Yang said as she, Ruby and Yatsuhashi pulled the triggers, and shot down all of them men down, before they could react.**

"So, this universe doesn't auras as well." Goodwitch stated, finding it quite obvious, considering that it didn't had semblances too.

"Most likely." Ozpin agreed with her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"**Bridge secured." Yatsuhashi stated the obvious as the three of them went over to the entrance to the deck.**

**"Hold you fire, Weiss stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over." Yang said.  
**

**"Roger that." Weiss responded as Yang kicked the door open and went inside the deck, followed by her squad.**

"Well, that was subtle." Melanie stated.

"It's Yang, what were you excepting from her?" Miltia asked, as Yang just rolled her eyes at their comments.

**Ruby, Yang and Yatsuhashi went down the stairs which were leading to the lower side of the deck and when they turned to the left, the first thing they saw was one of the men from the crew. He was walking forward himself with a bottle in his hand, singing to himself, completely ****unaware of the people that were in front of him. He was taken down by Yang, with a simple shot in the head.**

"See, that may happen to you if you don't stop drinking." Winter said to Qrow, trying to give him another lecture about his drinking problem.

Qrow in response, took a long sip from his flask, just to annoy her, "What did you say, Ice Queen?"

Winter sighed in frustation.

**"Hallway clear!" Yang said as Yatsuhashi and Ruby moved to the room on their right, and saw that two fellow crewmates of the man that Yang just shoot down, were sleeping on their beds. The two of them decided to take care of them, to prevent them from causing them possible trouble in their mission.**

**"Sweet dreams." Yatsuhashi said.**

**"Crew quarters clear, move out." Yang said, walking outside into the rain, before the squad moved to a set of stairs, and went down it as Weiss, Melanie and Miltia joined them on the ship, as the slid down the rope, ****"Fan out, three meter squad." **

**The squad followed Yang's order and began walking forward themselves, until Weiss spotted something, "Got two on the platform."**

**Even though, they were barely ****noticeably to Ruby, she saw both of them fall down on the floor, as a few shoots rang through her ears.**

**"Targets neutralized." Melanie said, being apparently the one who shot them down, as the squad slowly made their way to the others side of the ship, and much to her, and the audience suprise, a few people appeared in the windows and began to shot at them.**

"And there goes discretion." Ironwood said, a little disappointed. He enjoyed the part when Yang's squad was taking care of everything silently, with the enemy not knowing what was going on.

**"We got company." Weiss stated, as Ruby started to fire back at them.**

"Yeah, no shit." Mercury said.

**As Ruby continued to shot at her enemies, Yang's voice called over, "Hammer-Two-Four, we got tangos on the 2nd floor."**

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"I assume that it's the chopper that took you there." Blake answered.

"**Copy, engaging." Blake 's ****suspicion was confirmed as the chopper appeared above Ruby and took care of the people that were shooting at Yang's squad.**

**"Bravo-Six, Hammer is bingo at fuel, we're buggin out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten." Hammer****-Two-Four operator said as the chopper turned to leave.**

**"Copy Hammer. Melanie, Miltia cover our six, the rest of you, on me." Yang said.**

**"Roger that." Weiss said as ****she, Ruby, Yang and Yatsuhashi made their way over to the doors, while Melanie and Miltia stayed behind. As they stood in front of the doors, Weiss took of a shotgun off her back, and turned to look at Yatsuhashi, "I like to keep this for close encounters."**

**"Too right, Ice Queen." Yatsuhashi said.**

B chuckled, understanding the reference.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Oh, it just, Your line is a reference to one of the well known science fiction movie franchises." B explained.

"Oh." Weiss replied, now understanding why B chuckled at her words.

**Yang grabbed the wheel of the door, turning it sixty degrees, "On my mark." she said, before opening the doors, "Go check the corners!"**

**Ruby followed the others inside and began moving through the halls. If there was going to come across the enemy in those halls, they'd think quickly, because there almost no cover to hide behind.**

**"Movement right." After a moment of walking through the halls, Yatsuhashi spoke up.**

"Where?" Coco asked, eyeing the screen.

**Suddenly, when Ruby got closer to the stairs, the audience saw the enemies. **

"You got your answer." Emerald said.

**"Tango down." Weiss said, once the squad took care of their enemies. **

**"Hallway clear!" Yang shouted as they moved forward, "Check your corners!"**

**"Clear left." Yatsuhashi quickly answered, as Ruby took a quick glance at the right to make sure they were clear. **

**The squad moved to the left, and stopped by the doors, which were leading somewhere, "Stand by, on my go."**

**"Standing by." Yatsuhashi said back as Weiss peeked her head through her doors to see if there was anyone there, only to get shot at by her enemies, who thankfully missed every shot.**

"That was close." Weiss stated, as she saw how this version of herself was almost shot down.

**"Flashbang out." Yang exclaimed, as she threw the flash-bang grenade through the doors, that exploded a second after, "Go."**

**The squad moved through the doors into the cargo-room, and quickly took care of the people that were shooting at them just a moment ago. At least those were all the people they saw, in a place like this, the enemy could be hiding somewhere.**

**"Got you covered up, move up." Yatsuhashi said as the squad began moving across the room with their guns in ready, in case if there a enemy somewhere, ready to attack them.**

**When the squad stopped on the other side of the room, Weiss said, "Forward area clear."**

**"No tangos in sight." Yatsuhashi stated.**

"You know, from now I think I'm going to call our enemies "Tangos"." Yang said, sending a quick glance at Roman and Neo, who sat the closest, when it came to poeple who she wasn't a fan of.

"Yang, please no." Weiss said, shaking her head.

"I like this idea." Ruby agreed with her sister.

"What about you, Blake?" Weiss asked, hoping that at least Blake was going to take her side.

"I'm with Yang and Ruby on this one." Blake answered, as Weiss just sighed in response.

**"Move up! Keep it tight." Yang said as the squad began moving forward again, still keeping the guard up by checking every corner, until they reached a doors which were leading to another room.**

**"Ready, captain." Weiss said as Yang kicked the doors open.**

**"Go." She told them, as Ruby, Weiss and Yatsuhashi walked inside. They checked the corner, to make sure there wasn't anyone who would attack them, as Yang walked through the doors.**

**"Move." Yang said, once she was informed by them that both sides were clear.**

**The squad walked up the stairs into the catwalk, and Weiss quickly noticed that there were three enemies on the other side of the room, "Movement right."**

**While the two enemies didn't even had a chance to fire back at Yang's squad when they started to shot at them, the last one crouched down and tried to fight back, but it didn't took that long before he joined his fellow crewmates.**

**As they were done with them, Yang and her squad made their way to the stairs and walked down them to the ground level, where they were met by by two people that tried to fire at them, but they were quickly took them without any problem.**

**"Forward area, clear." Yatsuhashi said, as they moved to the entrance which was leading to the third cargo-room. Unfortunely for them they were forced to take a cover because the entrance was wide open.**

**"One ready." Weiss informed her captain, hiding behind the cover.**

**'Two ready." Yatsuhashi added a moment later.**

**"On my mark." Yang said, as she threw a flash-bang grenade into the room. When it exploded, she added, "Go!"**

**Ruby was the first one to rush into the room, she took a cover behind a crate and took down a man that tried to shoot her down. She then looked around the room, to see where the rest was hiding only to get shot at from multiple sides.**

"It seems like they finally met some difficulty." Watts stated.

"They could use the twins that they left behind to guard the door, right now." Junior added.

**In the chaos that was ensuing across the room, Ruby had trouble in seeing where her enemies was, because everytime when she tried to lean out of the cover, she was met with more shoots from them. Her squad, while it didn't had any trouble in leaning out of their covers to fire back at them, wasn't doing much better than her.**

** Then an idea popped into her mind, she threw a flash-bang grenade at the area where she was sure that at least a few enemies were hiding, and once it exploded, she leaned out and began firing back at them, when she was sure that the enemies on this side of the room were dead, she and her squad now focused their attention fully on the enemies that were left on the other side of the room.**

**Even though, they had some problems with them, they managed to get rid of them, without anyone from their squad getting hurt or worse.**

**"Tango down." Yatsuhashi said.**

**"Report all clear?" Yang asked, wanting to be sure that there wasn't anyone left there.**

**"Roger that. All clear." Weiss quickly responded, as she made her way to one of the containers, "I'm getting a strong reading, captain."**

"A strong reading from what?" Scarlet wondered.

"It must the container." Pyrrha stated.

**Ruby went over her squad, that already joined Weiss by the container, who opened the container and took a look at what was inside there, "You might wanna take a look at this."**

"Vacuo." Coco said, looking at the flag that was inside the container on the screen which was now fully opened.

**"Hm. It's from Vacuo." Yang stated, eyeing it, before giving a report through the radio, "Baseplate, this is Bravo-Six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport."**

**The voice that replied to her, suprised some of the poeple in the audience, "No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies headed your way fast, grab what you can and get the hell out of here."**

"Wait? Was that?" Qrow asked, suprised by the voice that just spoke.

"It was you." Tai replied, looking at Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow is our boss?" Ruby said, looking at Yang, before the two of them yelled out in unison, so loudly that some of them people in the audience had to cover their ears, "Awesome!"

''My ears..." Cinder muttered to herself.

"**Fast movers, probably MIG', we'd better go." Weiss said, sounding concerned.**

**Yang, who unlike Weiss sounded very calm turned to her sister, "Sis, grab the manifest in the container!"**

**Ruby walked into the container, and quickly picked up a clipboard and a paper on the top of the package, before sprinting forward with her squad.**

"Something is going to happen. I feel it." Neo said, still getting used to the fact that she got her voice back.

**"All right. Everyone topside, Melanie, Miltia. What's your status?" Yang asked.**

**"Already in the helicopter, captain..." Melanie's answer wasn't finished as the part of the ship that was in front of Yang's team ****exploded, causing Yang, Ruby, Weiss and ****Yatsuhashi to fall down on the floor.**

"Called it." Neo said.

**"Shit! What the hell happened?" ****Yatsuhashi shouted, as Ruby looked over at Weiss.**

**"The ship's sinking! We've gotta go, now!" Weiss shouted as she got herself back on her feet.**

"This is bad." Velvet stated.

**"Bravo six! Come in dammit!" Big Bird called for them.**

**"Big Bird this is Bravo Six! We're on our way out!" Yang answered, and she ran up to Ruby and got back on her feet, "On your feet, soldier! We are leaving!"  
**

"Ruby's my little soldier, I guess." Yang chuckled, despise how bad the situation was for her and her sister on the screen as Ruby blushed in embarassment at her comment.

"This is getting good." Nora said, feeling the adrenaline go through her veins.

"Yup." Jaune agreed with her, feeling the adrenaline in his veins as well.

**When Ruby was on her feet, she and her squad were running as fast as they could, and she was doing her best to keep with with them.**

"Where's her gun?" Velvet asked.

"She must've dropped it when she fell on the ground." Blake assumed.

**"Get to the catwalks. Go! Go! Go!" Yang shouted as they began to run up the stairs to the catwalks.**

"I wish had my semblance, now!" Ruby shouted.

"I feel like we're going to say this many times through the story." Yang added.

Ruby couldn't help but agree with her.

**The situation just got worse when they got to the catwalk, the ship shook, causing the large spray of water right into Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Yatsuhashi. **

**"Go! Go!" Yatsuhashi shouted.**

**"Keep moving!" Weiss added, as a large spray of water went into them, once again, this time they fell on their knees but quickly got back on their feets.**

**"Come on!" Yang shouted, as the group was now really close to the last doors, when Ruby was about to ran through that, her feet got stuck in one of the railings, she quickly got it out, but it costed her some distance from her and her squad.**

**When they were off the catwalk, Ruby now struggling even more to keep up with them, they quickly saw that the hallway was in even worse condition than the cargo hold. **

**"Talk to me, Bravo-Six, where the hell are you?" Big Bird asked them.**

"I doubt that they have time to answer." Ren said.

**"Standby, we're almost there!" Yang quickly replied.**

"Just imagine what would have happen if you were there with them." Sun whispered to Neptune who shivered at the thought of being in a drowning ship.

**"Which way?! Which way to the helicopter?!" Yatsuhashi asked, as the ran up the stairs.**

**"To the right!" Yang replied, as they turned to the right, and saw the doors that were leading outside. They made their way to them, and ran through them.**

**"We're running outta time!" Weiss stated, as they squad was now outside, running along the deck.**

**As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the waves were smashing into the deck.**

**"Where is it!?" Weiss shouted, looking around for the helicopter, which appeared a second after.**

**While the rest of the Ruby's squad made their way to the helicopter and quickly got themselves inside of it without any problem, she quickly noted that it looked barely in reach of her when by the time she arrived.**

**"Jump for it!" Miltia shouted ****as Ruby leaped herself forward to the helicopter. She barely reached, and was slowly sliding down, but thankfully Yang noticed it the first place, and dropped her gun on the floor, and grabbed her younger sister.**

**"Gotcha!" She shouted as Ruby got herself on her feet, and turned back to the ship and watched how it was sinking, "We're all aboard! Go!"  
**

"That was close." Ruby said, sighing in relief.

"Very close." Yang added, sighing in relief as well.

**"Roger that, we're outta here." Big Bird said back, before he contacted Qrow again, using his nickname, "Baseplate****, ****this is Big Bird. Package secured, returning to base. Out.''**

**The screen suddenly went black for second, before an inscription, "Infinity Ward presents." appeared on the screen, and it was changed a moment after by another inscription that said, "Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare" **

**The, the screen went black, once again, only this time, it didn't showed anything.**

"I have to admit the last part was intense." Cardin said.

"I never thought that I'll agree with you, Winchester." Coco agreed with him.

"So I assume that you are liking this so far?" B asked in a very hopeful tone.

"I do. And I already like this version of myself." Yang said.

"So do I, I just I wish I could speak." Ruby asked, remembering that she was gonna get some lines in the future.

"The people who made this know how to grab people's attention." Goodwitch stated.

"I'll take this as yes." B said, as he pressed the button, which started the next mission, "This mission will be more of set up, but we'll get to know the main antagonists."

* * *

**I hope you like the idea of Qrow being Baseplate/MacMillian.**

**The next chapter is probably going to be done in less than a week.**

**Also, If there's a Breaking Bad fan out there, have you already seen El Camino? I think it was a great ending for Jesse Pinkman's story, his smile at the end made my heart melt. Y****ou could see that after two years of suffering, this poor guy finally found his peace, truly beautiful.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	4. The Coup

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Reviews: **

**The Illusive Star: Thank you for the suggestion, but I'll think I'll stick with Jaune and Ren being the good guys, mostly because I already put The White Fang as the ****Ultranationalist, and Menagerie as Russia.**

**DragonForceAsh: Thank you. And I'll try to post chapters as fast as I can :)**

**Guest: I have something else planned for Ilia, you'll see in this chapter :)**

**Hazzarno: Oh, that makes sense. It just the thing with the hats was the first thing that came into my mind :G.**

**OnePunchPlayer: Fixed.**

**Guest: You'll see Cinder and who Zakhaev is who in this chapter :)**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: Thank you and I'll do my best on making the whole trilogy :)**

**TheKnight1010: I will.**

* * *

**The next mission started when the same map appeared on the screen, and a ****small square pointed at the location of the previous mission along Ruby's name inscripted on the right of it, before the camera began to move away from this place until it reached a certain point. Then, it began moving all across the map until it stopped on the which the audience recognized as Vacuo.**

**A square that had "Scanning" written on the left it came into the audience's view, as the camera began zooming into it, and it showed them a city near Vacuo's coast. It certainly looked like an unpleasant place to live.**

"It appears that we're in Vacuo now." Port stated.

**Then, the camera lowered itself into the streets, and it seemed like it was following a car that was driving forward itself.**

**It was also the moment when another name appeared on the screen. This name was familiar to some of them.**

**Located...**

**President **

**Leonardo Lionheart**

"Leo is in Vacuo?" Ozpin asked.

**"Car is inbound." The voice that was unknown for everyone in the audience spoke up.**

**"Continue tracking." Qrow's voice said a moment after.**

"I still find it hard to believe that my brother is the person in charge of it." Raven stated.

"You an me both." Winter agreed with her.

"At least your brother doesn't seems to be drunk in this." Vernal told Raven, assuming by the sound of Qrow's voice that he was sober in this.

**The camera followed the car for several more seconds, until it stopped in the middle of the street, causing the camera to change it's focus to the house that was in front of it. It lowered itself, once again, and it showed them a man who was being carried by two other men.**

**A few seconds later, the camera flew into the head of Lionheart, before the ****perspective has changed, and they could once again, see what was happening through someone else's eyes.**

**The door before Lionheart was shut wide open, as the two men were dragging him to the car. The few other people people were also visible but they were just doing their own things, or looking at Lionheart and the two men.**

**"Today we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!" Cinder's voice rang through the audience ears.**

"There's Cinder." Emerald said, as Cinder tilted her head, wondering about the role she was going to play in this mission.

**A moment after, Lionheart was thrown into the car by one of the men. He pushed himself up from the seat, but the first the got after he rised from the seat was a rifle-butt to the head.**

"Ouch.'' Yang said, almost feeling the pain on her forehead.

"That must've hurt." Blake stated.

"He is in a really bad situation." Watts stated, before whispering to Hazel, referring to the fact that Lionheart was aiding Salem, _"Just like in real life."_

"But we're going to jump in, and save him, right?" Ruby asked.

**As Lionheart pushed himself up from the seat, again the faunus in the driver seat who people in the audience recognized as ****as Ilia Amitola turned her attention to Lionheart and took a quick glance at him,**** before turning forward herself.**

"Cinder must be working with The White Fang." Roman stated.

"It seems like it." Ghira agreed, feeling a bit shame that the organization he used to be the leader of was going to shown as an terrorists in this story.

**As the car began driving, Cinder continued, "We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity."**

**When the car drove past the group of soldiers who were firing the bullets in the air, Ilia poked the driver on his shoulder, and pointed to the left. The driver did as he was told to and turned to the left as Ilia pulled out her phone and began talking with someone.**

"Who is she talking to?" Adam asked.

"Cinder is giving her speech. I guess we're going to find out in a few minutes." Sienna stated.

**Lionheart looked to his left and saw two men who were breaking into someone else's house. The same thing was going on other side of the street. As he turned to the vehicle that was ahead of them, he saw a few people who were running away from something, probably from Cinder's soldiers, but unfortunely from them, they were quickly gunned down by her men.**

"Oh, my..." Summer said.

"They're gunning them down..." Ruby said.

**The gunfire was heard from the front of the car now, as the man stumbled across the trashcan as he was was running for his life from Cinder's men. They drove past it, the audience not even finding out what happened to him, as they saw a helicopter in the air, above Cinder's soldiers who were lining up a group of civilians against the wall.**

**It was pretty obvious what was going to happen to them...**

**"Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!" Cinder said the next part of her speech.**

**Not too far away from it, a group of soldiers were searching the lifeless bodies of the civilians.**

'That is so wrong. They weren't even resisting." Pyrrha stated, watching what was going on the screen.

Most of the audience couldn't help but agree with her.

"I agree with you." Roman said, causing everyone except for Neo to look at him, weirdly, because of what he just said, "What? I may be a criminal mastermind, but something like that makes me look like a damn saint."

**Driving a little further, Lionheart along with the audience saw that a small group of people tried to fight back Cinder and her soldiers, but unfortunely for them, they were easily overpowered by them, and gunned down.**

**As the car was about to turn into an alley, Lionheart saw a group of soldiers getting out of the armored vehicle, and when it finally did turn into the alley, he saw a man who was spray-painting his image on the wall. The moment he saw the car, he began sprinting away, until disappering from his view as he ran to the small alley on his left.**

**"The time has come to show our real strenght. They underestamite our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them." Cinder continued.**

**A few seconds later, they saw another man, jumping over the fence as fast as he could, as the dog who was most likely trying to kill him.**

**As they drove a little further, Cinder added,** **"As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign opression!"**

**Just as they were about to leave the alley, Lionheart saw someone hiding inside a large dumpster.**

"It's probably one of the best hiding spots you can get in that situation." Weiss said, even though she wasn't much fond of the idea of staying inside the dumpster.

"Most likely." Ren agreed with her.

**When the car left the alley, they drove past a few soldiers who were running along the street, before Lionheart looked to his left and saw how at least dozen of people were lined up against the wall, and shot down by Cinder's soldiers, without remorse.**

"Is there really no way to stop them from doing this?" Velvet asked B what some people in the audience wanted to ask as well.

"No." B answered.

**"Our armies are strong, and our cause is just." Cinder's voice once again sounded in their ears.**

"No. It's not." Ruby stated.

"How is that right?!" Yang shouted, pointing at the screen.

**"As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation." Cinder added another part to her speech, as the car stopped in the middle of the street, between at least two dozen's of men who were firing their bullets into the air.**

**Lionheart turned his attention to the doors, and saw that one of Cinder's soldiers opened them, before the other one pulled him out, as Cinder said, "Our noble crusade has begun."**

**Those were the last words she said, before the man kicked Lionheart in the head.**

"Alright, when I, Yang, and Weiss are going to burst in and save him? Because this is the right moment." Ruby asked.

"You'll get your answer is a moment." B told her.

"And I don't think you're going to like the answer." Salem added. She knew already that there was no hope to save for Lionheart in this.

**It was hard to tell for how long Lionheart was dragged, because his vision was blurry. The moment he closed his eyes, and opened them again, it seemed like he was dragged through the tunnel, and was about to step into the light several steps further.**

**He closed his eyes again, just when he was about to step into the light, and when he opened them a moment later, he was looking at the ground, but not for too long, his head was lifted up by the tiger faunus who was no other than Sienna Khan, the current leader of The White Fang. ****And the thing that got most of them focused on her ****was the fact that she was missing one of her arms.**

"Wait a second, is she?" Dove said.

"Why am I missing an arm?" Sienna asked what was on the mind of a few people in the audience.

"It's probably going to explained later in the story." Goodwitch assumed.

**Satisfied by what she saw, she let go off Lionheart's head, and nodded at the two men who dragged him in here. Their answer to that was quick, they began to take Lionheart to a stake in the center of the crowd that was chanting for his death.**

"There's blood under it." Nora commented.

"It probably isn't the first time they executed someone in there." Coco said.

"And it won't be the last." Fox added.

**As the guards secured him to the stake, Cinder said, "Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs."**

**It seemed like Cinder was finally done with her speech. She walked over to Sienna who pulled out a magnum and for a second pointed it at Cinder's face. Then, she flipped her gun, holding it by the barrel and offered it to Cinder, who grabbed it from her, walked back to the camera, "This is how it begins."**

**Time seemed to slow down as Cinder walked up to Lionheart, aiming the magnum right at his face. Knowing that there was no exit out of this situation, Lionheart just began taking deep breaths, while staring into the sunglasses-covered eyes of a woman**** that cocked her gun with a smirk on her on her face, before firing the gun, ending Lionheart's life.**

"Ruby, you were asking when you are going to save him. The answer is that you won't." B said as the screen went to black.

"The story had my attention, but now it has my interest." Cinder said.

"Really? You just did all of those things and you don't care?" Ruby cried at her. Yang, Weiss and Blake nodding their heads in agreement.

"Basically, it wasn't her. It was just the other version of her." Mercury stated.

"Oh believe me, as the story of this trilogy progresses, you're going to wish that it was all bad things you saw.'" B told them before thinking to himself, "_Remember no Russian."_

As those three words went through his head, he pushed the button, starting another mission.

* * *

**Hope you like the idea of Sienna being ****Zakhaev (which may give you an idea who Makarov and Yuri are going to be), Ilia being Victor, and Lionheart being Al-Fulani (Yes, I know that he's from Mistral, but the was no one from Vacuo that would fit Al-Fulani's character).**

**Edit1: Changed Mistral to Vacuo. Because, when I read ****The Illusive Star review, I came to a realization that Vacuo fits The Middle East much better than Mistral did. Eventually corrected an error I made.**

**As for my other RWBY story, I'll try to update it before volume 7'll start.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	5. Blackout

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**OnePunchPlayer: I will :)**

**The Illusive Star: Well, I have to agree with you about Vacuo. It fits Middle East much more than Mistral does. Changes have already been done in that part. However, I'll stick with Menagerie being Russia.**

**Dracus6: Thank you for the idea, but the last season of Game of Thrones has completely killed my interest in the series #FuckD&D**

**NexusPrime42: We'll see :G**

**Dominic03: We'll see :G**

**DragonForceAsh: Here you go :)**

**Hazzarno: Well, they are a pretty ****obvious choice for these characters.**

**seY: I'm glad you're excited.**

**N.1.1.3: I may do that after I'll be done with this story.**

**MagicalGeek: As am I.**

**Indigo One: I have something else planned for Jaune :)**

* * *

**A small screen which appeared on the map started the next mission. It showed the video of Cinder in the right moment when she killed Lionheart.**

**"Captain Xiao-Long. Cinder Fall just executed President Lionheart on national television." Weiss' voice said.**

"Yeah. We've noticed." Russel said.

**"The Atlesians have their own for her, and it's too late to do anything for Lionheart, but in less than three hours, code-name Sun Wukong will be executed in Menagerie." Yang said.**

**A square moved from the location where Lionheart was execute. It moved across the map and it showed on a place which as audience assumed to be ****Menagerie.**

**Located...**

**Sun Wukong**

**The White Fang Informant**

**Mountains of ****Menagerie**

"**Sun is our informant in the White Fang camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship operation." Yang continued as the two pictures of Sun appeared on the screen. One of them was showing the information about him, like his age, while the other one showed him holding a gun.**

"I seem like I really useful guy in this." Sun stated, already liking this version of himself.

**"Sun is in hell, now. We're gonna walk him out. We take care of of our friends. Let's move." Yang finished what she was saying before a square which showed them Ruby's position, before the camera lowered itself down on her and the audience could see that Ruby along with Weiss and Yang were currently in a place that looked like a middle of a swamp.**

**"The Loyalist are excepting us about half a click to the north. Move out." Yang said as they began walking forward.**

"I wonder who is going to be the leader the loyalist? They must be important in the story if they were mentioned in the first mission." Ruby wondered.

"I think I have an idea who it may be." Yang said, glancing over at Blake.

**"Loyalist, eh? Are those the good faunus, or the bad faunus?" Weiss asked.**

**"Well, they won't shoot us on sight if that's what you're asking." Yang answered.**

**"Yeah, well, that's good enough for me, captain." Weiss assured her.**

**After several seconds of walking, Yang's squad spotted a man standing on a pier. They immediately stopped and looked around the place to see if there was more of them. They saw that there was another man, leaning against the car door, and two other men, inside the cabin. She aimed her gun at the man on the pier and quickly gunned him down, his friend who was leaning against the car door joining him a second after. The two men that were in the cabin noticed what happened to them, and rushed out to see what was going on, only for them to be gunned down by Weiss and Yang.**

**"Good work. There should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Scarlatina and her men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest." Yang said, as they began moving again towards their destination.**

"Scarlatina? Velvet?" Coco asked, turning her attention towards her teammate, Fox and Yatsu doing the same. All of them sharing the same look of suprise.

"I'm the leader of the loyalist?" Velvet asked in a very suprised tone.

"_Well, I guess I was wrong._" Yang thought to herself.

**The squad moved under the bridge, and another guard post came into their view. They made their way to the entrance to one of the cabins were three or four enemies who were minding their own business. There was a another cabin up on the hill, above them, and the squad noted that there was one man, sitting on the chair outside, as the two men were inside the house.**

**"Ruby. Plant some claymores in front of the door, then get their attention.." Yang said.**

"Why? Can't we just rush into the house and shot them down?" Mercury asked.

**Ruby did as she was told to. She pulled out her claymore and put it down on the ground, right next to the entrance to the cabin, then Yang shot at the house, allerting the enemies that someone was outside. They gave up whatever they were doing and rushed outside, only to be killed by the exploding claymore.**

"That was sneaky." Ironwood stated, impressed by it.

"I agree." Oobleck agreed with him.

"It really makes me hard to believe that Yang would do this, instead of rushing in, and taking care of everyone inside. Me and my club learned that the hard way." Junior stated.

"Hey. I can be quiet too! Besides, I didn't attack you the moment I walked in!" Yang shouted to him.

"Can you, though?" Blake asked her teammate.

"You too, Blake?" Yang said to her.

**The enemy that was sitting on the chair, fell off of it to the floor, and didn't had any chance to see what was going as Weiss shot him in the head, ending his life. His two friends, who were in the other house, rushed out, but they, just like their fellow faunus, were gunned down by Yang, before the squad moved up the hill, to the third, and last house. They walked into it, and made their way over to the kitchen, where Yang stopped right in front of the doors. **

**She opened it slowly, and quietly to make sure that there wasn't any enemy on the other side, revealing a small field with a very old car, and bulldozer. **

**She paused for a moment, "Ice Queen. You smell that?"**

**"Yeah. Scarlatina." Weiss responded.**

**A moment after Weiss said those words, a bunny faunus who the audience recognize as Velvet Scarlatina walked out of the bushes, holding her gun above her.**

"I love your hat, Velvet. We really need to try one of these once we'll be done with it. I'm sure that Fox and Yatsu would help us out." Coco said, eyeing the hat that this version of Velvet had on her head, as Fox and Yatsuhashi had a look of panic on their faces.

Another shopping trip with Coco?

NO!

"There's going to be more of them hiding in the grass, you'll see." Emerald whispered to Mercury.

**"Welcome to the New Menagerie, Captain Xiao-Long." Velvet said as made a gesture with her free hand, a few dozen more faunus stood up.**

"See?" Emerald said to Mercury.

"How did you know?" Mercury wanted to know.

"Remember that I was a thief? I used to hide in the grass, many times." Emerald answered.

"Is it because you have green hair?" Mercury said the first thing that was on his mind.

"No? How did you even... On the second thought, I don't want to know." Emerald said.

**"What's the target Scarlatina? We've got an informant to recover." Yang said.**

**"The White Fang have BM2 on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed thousands of civilians in the valley below." Velvet answered.**

"Now I understand why Cinder is working with them." Winter stated, glaring at her.

**Velvet gestured to her men, and they began moving forward. She was about to join them, but Yang stopped her, "Not to fast. Remember the last time? You're with us."**

**"Hmm... I guess I owe you one." Velvet said.**

**"Bloody right you do." Weiss said.**

**And with that, all of them began running up the hill, and once they reached their destination. ****Velvet gave an order to one of her men to lead her people while she'll be with Yang, Weiss and Ruby, "This way. There's a good spot where sniper can cover my men."**

**As Velvet said that, Ruby switched her suppressed M4A1 to the M21 sniper rifle, as the squad was now moving through the different path.**

"Now, that's a sniper-rifle." Ruby said, eyeing her sniper rifle.

**When the squad made their way to the sniper position, the audience saw a several rockets, flying into the air, then they heard Yang say, "Sniper team in position. Weiss, cover the left flank."  
**

**"Roger, covering left flank." Weiss said back as Ruby got herself into the position, she looked down at the village, trying to find any possible targets, and the only enemies she saw were three faunus, who were casually walking along the road.**

**"All units, commence the attack." Velvet ordered her men.**

**Ruby took care of the three faunus she spotted a moment ago, before she began looking around for more enemies, and she saw that two faunus were inside a cabin. The first one wasn't much of a problem to take care of, but she had a small problem with the second because all she could was his machine gun. She fired one bullet at the wall, but the faunus was still shooting, so she decided to fire another one, this time silencing him for good.**

**Two of Velvet's men, noticing that the shooters were gone, rushed over to the house, and began checking it as Velvet said, "Damn enemy helicopters!"  
**

**"You didn't say there would be any helicopters, Scarlatina." Yang said, as two helicopters flew above their heads.**

**"I didn't say there wouldn't be any either!" Velvet pointed out.**

"She's not wrong." Ren said.

**"... We need to protect my men from those helicopters troops! This way!" Velvet finished what she was saying, as she began leading Yang's squad to the place where would they take care of the faunus that came into those helicopters.  
**

**"Make it quick, Scarlatina, I want that informant." Yang told her.**

**"You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant,Captain Xiao-Long." Velvet assured her as they began making their way through the destroyed and burning house.**

**"We should just beat it out of her, captain." Weiss said to Yang through the radio.**

**".. Not yet." Yang answered after a moment, as Ruby switched her sniper rifle back into M4A1.**

"Beating your ally to get the information? Great idea." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, she's not not giving it willigly, yet, and from what we've heard, they really need that informant." Vernal pointed out.

Raven took a moment to think about it, "You're right. We probably would have done the same thing."

**Ruby was now focusing her attention on the grassy field and the enemies who were running down the hill, as Weiss said, "Captain. We've got company. Helicopter troops closing in fast!"**

**Yang, her squad and Velvet were clearly outnumbered by the enemies, who were hiding behind the rocks, or in the grass. They managed to take a of them down, but it didn't change the fact that they were outnumbered. Ruby knew what to do in that situation. She knew it was a very good time to switch to her grenade launcher attachment. She fired once, killing the three enemies who took a cover behind a large rock, twice, she killed two enemies who were hiding in a grass while Yang, Weiss and Velvet took care of the other enemies.**

**When all of them were down, Velvet yelled out, "Captain Xiao-Long! My men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs!"**

**"What about our informant? He's running out of time." Yang said. It seemed like they were going to use Weiss' idea of beating this information out of Velvet.**

**"Then help us! The further my men can get into the village, the closer we will get to securing your informant!"**

"Why can't I just tell them where Sun is?" Velvet wondered out loud why her character was not giving Yang's squad information they needed.

"Yeah. The longer you keep this information away from them, the less chance they have to saving him.'' Neptune agreed with her.

**Switching back to her sniper-rifle, Ruby, her squad and Velvet made their way to the edge of the hill, where they saw Velvet's men fighting with the White Fang. She shot down two faunus who were shooting at Velvet's men from the distance, before an armored vehicle came into her view, as it was headed towards Velvet's men. She didn't had any weapon that could deal, with that kind of vehicle. The moment after, she spotted three faunus who were taking a cover in the house, right under them. They were trying to take down as much Velvet's men as they could, but they weren't able to do much damage, as Ruby took care of them.**

**The moment after, Velvet left her position and began running up the hill, "Good, now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station." **

**The others stopped what they were doing and followed her, and once they got into another position, Velvet looked down at the village, "Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support, we are to be victorious, Captain Xiao-Long. I need to ask a favor..."**

**It seemed like Weiss was finally done with what Velvet was doing, as she grabbed Velvet by top of her backpack and top of her pants, and slammed her against the cement wall, ****"Enough sniping! Where is the informant!"  
**

"This is what happens when you anger Ice Queen." Nora said to Weiss, who was receiving glares from Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. This version of Weiss may have had a good reason to do this, but it was doing this to their teammate.

**Velvet was saying something in the language most of them audience didn't understand, as Weiss continued to ask her, "Where is he!?"**

**"The house..." Velvet answered after a moment, "The house at the northheast end of the village!"  
**

**"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Weiss asked, letting go off Velvet, "Now go sit in the corner."**

**Velvet sat down, leaning against the wall, as Yang, Weiss and Ruby prepared themselves to rappel down the wall. Ruby wrapped the rappel to her belt, and made sure it was wrapped tightly, before rappeling down the wall. When she was on the ground, she rushed towards the village wth Weiss and Yang running behind her.**

"Before any of you ask, we're going to see Velvet again." B said.

**Ruby, knowing that rushing through the main road of the village was a death sentence, decided to sneak her way to the house. She crouched down, and began walking towards one of the houses, slowly, eventually taking care of the enemy that came into her view, and sooner or later, she made her way in a large house. When she stood up, and walked through the entrance, she threw one flash-bang, to make sure that enemies who were inside, wouldn't be able to attack the moment they would set their eyes on her. Once, it exploded she rushed into another room, with her gun in ready, and took care of the blinded enemies.**

**After taking care of them, she made her way to the exit, and saw that three enemies took a cover behind a car. She knew how to deal with them. She switched to her grenade-launcher, and fired one grenade at the car, causing it explode, killing the enemies that were hiding behind it.**

**With that, the only house they had to deal with now, was a house that on the hill.**

**"Bloody hell move! He may still be alive." Yang said to Ruby and Weiss as they ran up the hill, until they reached the house. She and Ruby ran to the front door, and got herself ready to storm the building, "Weiss, go around the back and cut the power, and you sis, get ready."**

**It didn't took that long, before the lights went out, and Weiss confirmed it on the radio by saying, "All right, I've cut the power. Go."**

**Yang slowly opened the doors, and she and Ruby walked in. The house was too dark to move around, so they both put their night vision goggles on. After that, they moved to one room, and saw one faunus, leaning against the wall, with a gun in his hand, as he was calling over for someone.**

**He never got to hear his friends reply, because Ruby shot him in the head, killing him instantly.**

**"These night vision goggles make it too easy." Yang stated as they moved to another room.**

"She's not wrong." Melanie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

**In another room, they saw one faunus, walking forward himself, with a pistol raised in the air, calling over for the faunus, which was most likely killed by Ruby just a moment ago. Yang took care of him without any problem, before she and Ruby went up the stairs.**

"Do you think I could switch my goggles to the night vision ones." Neptune asked his teammates. This would make some of the visions his team goes on much easier.

"I can get you one if you want to." Weiss offered, looking at Winter with pleading eyes.

"You can?" Neptune asked her, suprised.

"No. She can't." Winter said with a shook of her head.

**As they made their way up the stairs, and walked into another room, they saw a faunus sitting on the ground, waving his pistol around in the panic. He wasn't even able to spot his enemies, before Ruby shot him in the head, before she and her sister moved further in the room, and saw that someone was panicking and was firing his gun**

**Before, the two sisters could take care of him, they took care of one faunus who was waiting for them behind the flipped table, and once he heard them coming, he leaned out of his cover and tried to take of them ****but wasn't able to do much damage to them. Now, They both took a cover behind the wall, and waited for the faunus who kept shooting at this place, to stop firing there, When it seemed like he had to reload his gun, Ruby came out of the cover, and fired half of the magazing at the doors, which she assumed to be the place were the faunus was hiding, and she wasn't wrong. A moment after, the lifeless body of the White Fang member fell through the doors.**

**Then, they moved to the last room, where they saw a man laying on the ground. It had to be Sun. They moved to this room, where they were met with one faunus that leaned out of the cover, fired one bullet at them, before he was shot in the head by Yang. His lifeless body fell on the floor, and the flashlight he was holding in the other hand ****enlightened Sun's face.**

'There he is." Jaune said.

"Damn. They really went all the way on you." Sage said to his team leader.

**Yang picked the flashlight up and held it in front of Sun's face ****to make sure it was him, "It's him."**

**Weiss, who must've somehow made her way there, said, "Sun, are you all right? Can you walk?"  
**

**As Yang helped Sun get back on his feet, she handed him a gun that was laying nearby, as he said, "Yes... and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here."**

**"Big Bird, this is Bravo Six." Yang began as the group started making their way out of the house, "We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over."**

**"Bravo Six. This is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out." Big Bird replied, as the group was now outside, running through the field to the LZ. It was also the moment when Ruby took her night vision goggles off, not really needing them right now.**

**As the helicopter landed on the landing zone, Yang was the first one to her herself into the helicopter, followed by Ruby, Sun and finally Weiss. When it began to take off, Sun poked Yang on her shoulder, earning her attention.**

**"Have the Atlesians already attacked Cinder Fall?" He asked.**

**"No. Their invasion begins in a few hours, why?" Yang wanted to know why Sun was asking her that.**

**"They are making a mistake. They will never take her alive." was Sun's answer.**

"Oh, the plot thickens." Blake said, rubbing her hands together, once the screen went to black.

"I wonder what does Sun mean by "They will never take her alive." Is she going to kill herself before they'll be able to reach her?" Coco asked.

"Maybe." Ren answered.

"Just imagine what would have if she killed all of the people who went after her." Nora stated.

"Kill all of them? How would she do that?" Qrow asked.

"But it still wouldn't solve the problem they have with Sienna." Ironwood added.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to see what happens with Cinder and Sienna. It is one of the moments I'm looking forward the most in this trilogy." B responded as he pressed the button on his chair.

* * *

**Hope you like the idea of Sun being Nikolai, and Velvet being Kamarov.**

**And thank you so much for over 15 thousand views, and 141 favs, and 198 ****follows! ****You guys are the best!**


	6. Charlie Don't Surf

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: You're right. It is brutal, and some of those situations aren't even the worst ones****, yet.**

**madjef316: I'll try to post chapters as fast as I can :)**

**Hazzarno: I'm going to put the Ace Ops as The Shadow Company.**

**Wind Dragon Master: Those emotions are going to go through their heads, as the story of this trilogy progresses. Especially in the moments like the nuke scene, or Ruby's death.**

**IHateGenericCereal: Thank you, and I'll do my best :)**

**DragonForceAsh: I put Sun as Nikolai, but it doesn't mean that the rest of his team can't be Delta Force :)**

**mistersnx: Thank you.**

**N.1.1.3: I may have them react to this years Modern Warfare, once I'll be done with this story.**

* * *

**The mission started with the emblem for the Beacon which was replaced a moment after by a new emblem. A golden eagle was in front of a something that seemed like a globe.**

**There was also a name of a new character written under it.**

**That new character was Sgt. Penny Polendina.**

"Oh, is it me?" Penny asked.

"Let's see what role you will play." Ruby said to her friend.

_"Of course, __Penny has to be one of the first ones to die."_ B thought to himself, unaware that Penny was going to return in volume 7.

**The emblem spun for a few seconds, before it moved itself to the corner of the screen, and the audience was once again met with the same map, which this time was showing the current location of Penny. The camera was moving across the water across the city, and when the screen shifted, the audience could see several warships, and when the camera zoomed onto one of them, they all saw a helicopter taking off from it****.**

**"Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded." An unknown voice for all of them said.**

**"Roger that..." The audience couldn't hear what the voice was saying.**

**A moment after, the camera moved from the water to the city, as a familiar voice said to them, as Cinder's picture appeared on the screen, "Marines! Spotters have a possible fix on Cinder Fall in a building at the west of this town."**

"Wait, I know that voice." Qrow said.

"Specialist Schnee?" Ironwood recognized this voice almost immediately.

"Sister?" Weiss said, turning to Winter.

"It seems that I'm the one leading the chase, after Cinder." Winter stated.

**A square pointed at the bulding of which Winter speaking of, and it began to move along the place, showing tha audience the tactic Winter and her men were going to take to take out Cinder, "We're going to secure the perimeter and grab her. Oorah? Lock and load!"**

**Then, the camera moved itself quickly to one of the helicopters, and then it lowered itself down at it.**

**The audience knew exactly what it meant. ****A second after, they were watching everything through Penny's eyes.**

**The first thing they saw her do was a checkup on her gun, as they heard someone say, "Shoreline coming into a view."**

**As Penny held her gun in ready, in case if she needed to use it while still being in the helicopter, a female voice said, "Copy, Striker 6-4."  
**

**"Feet dry in ten seconds."**

**"Copy."**

**When the city finally apperead in the view, the enemies began to fire at helicopter, but it wasn't much effective on them, as the male voice said, "Taking fire here."**

"Considering the guns they're using on them, they shouldn't be worry about it." Blake stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

**"Roger that, we've got RPG's down here." A female voice said back, as some of the RPG rockets flew into the air, but never hit any one of the helicopters.**

"What a waste of the ammunition." Salem stated, shaking her head.

"They're probably hitting them with everything they have." Watts agreed with her.

"See, Cinder? You should've prepared your soldiers better." Tyrian said to Cinder, chuckling crazilly, causing the said woman to glare at him.

"_Oh, just wait until you'll see the nuke scene, and how they at first made us believe that Cinder's character was responsible for it_." B thought to himself.

**The helicopter that Penny was in proceeded to fly across the town, for several more seconds as the enemies continue to fire at it and other helicopters, but they didn't do much damage to them. A few of the fired bullets hit the armor, but none of the marines got hurt by them.**

**"Got a visual on the target." A pilot of one the helicopters said, once the building where Cinder was supposed to be in came into their view.**

**"Get the rope, go, go!" Winter shouted, as the marine that sat next to Penny threw the rope down, and a moment later, he along with Penny rappeled ****down it, to the ground, then they began to move along the path, passing a few houses, and abandoned cars along the way, as they heard Winter add, "Second squad on me to the target building. Move!"  
**

"Where are Cinder's men?" Jaune asked, noticing that there weren't any Cinder's men, right now on the screen.

"They may be inside that house, along with her." Velvet stated.

"I doubt that she is going to be here. They already showed us that she is going to be villain of this story, so taking care of her now wouldn't make any sense." Weiss stated.

"But it just makes we wonder what Sienna has to do with it." Kali stated, sending a glance to the current leader of the White Fang.

**"Move it! Move it! Set up the blocking position! Let's go!" One of the marines that were setting up the barbed wire, in case if Cinder would try to escape shouted, as Penny ran into the alley on the left.**

**"There's the target building! Left side door breach! Side up!" Winter shouted, once the building came into Penny's view. She ran up to it and got herself in position, ready to rush into it, as Winter along with a marine that had a shotgun on his back leaned against the wall, before the latter one slowly made his way towards the doors, and put the charge on the doorknob.**

**"Blow the charge." Winter ordered him, as the marine moved back to her, a moment after the charge exploded, shutting the doors open, making Winter, Penny and the marine rush inside the building.**

**"Breaching! Breaching!" The marine shouted, as the three of them of them took care of three Cinder's men who were blinded by the explosion, "Clear!"**

**Then, Winter and the marine moved towards the doors, which were leading towards the basement, and got themselves ready for moving further, "Polendina, take point."**

**Penny was the first one of them to move down the stairs, and the moment she reached the door which were leading to the basement, she was met with a group of three enemies. She shot one of them in the head, killing him immediately, as the two others ran across the room, out of her view as Winter and the marine joined her in the basement.**

**There was also something else that caught the attention of some people in the audience.**

"Wait. That TV on the crate is..." Melanie said.

"Is showing the moment Cinder killed Lionheart." Miltia finished what her sister was saying.

"It explains why we could her speech since Winter and Penny breached this house." Ozpin stated.

**Penny tried to move further into the room, but the moment she leaned out, she saw that one of Cinder's men was hiding behind a crate. He began firing at her, but didn't do many damage to her, as she took care of him. Same thing happened to his friend, who rushed out of open door behind the crate.**

**"Polendina. Throw a flash-bang." Winter ordered Penny, who did as she was told to, and threw a grenade into another room, which was filled with crates, blinding the enemies inside it. Winter took care of the enemy that happened to be standing right in the middle of the room, mostly because of Penny's flash-bang, that made him leave his cover, before she along with Penny and the marine rushed into the room. **

**There were a few enemies inside of it, and Penny knew that he had to move very carefully, and she only conviced herself to this statement even when the enemy popped out of the corner of the crate, ****but soon enough, all three of them took care of all of the enemies inside this room.**

**"All callsigns, check the bodies. We need a positive lead on Cinder Fall." Winter said.**

"She's not there." Blake stated, already knowing that Cinder was not inside that building.

**A moment after, the marine answered, "Negative ID over here, sir."**

**Winter let out a sigh of frustation, before contacting the command, "HQ. This is Red Dog. Target building is secure, but we don't have Cinder Fall, over." A moment later, she said, "Roger that HQ. Out.****"**

**Then, she added, "Heads-up! I just got a word Cinder Fall is broadcasting half a click east of here at a TV station! We're gonna move out on foot and take down the package there. Move out."**

"She is baiting them with that video of killing Lionheart, isn't she?" Ruby asked.

"It seems like it." Yang agreed with her.

**With that, the squad made their way out of the building, and joined the rest of the marines, who were trying fighting with Cinder's soldiers, as they tried to make their way to the TV station.**

"Jaune. You asked where are Cinder's men. There they are." Nora said to her teamleader.

"And there's a lots of them." Neptune added.

**Penny, Winter and the rest of the marines went down the alley, with a car where a few enemies took the cover at the end. Not wanting to waste bullets on destroying the car, Penny threw a grenade, which exploded a second after it landed on the ground, causing the car to explode, killing every enemy that hid behind it, before they moved further to the left and the first thing they saw was a undone building made out of sheets of metal.**

**The people in the audience didn't even know how to call it. **

"I guess they made it cause the thought it would make a good cover." Sun stated, thinking that it must've been the reason.

**As Penny moved along the road, she was a group of enemies running out of the alley. She went a few steps backwards and hid behind a cover, as two enemies ran out of the side, unaware that she was just there, behind a cover, which costed both of their lives, as the rest of the enemies, with Winter took care of their friends. **

**Then, the marines ran into the alley from which the enemies came from, with Penny being in the front, and she saw that two enemies rushed out of the house, but they didn't even had any time to reach upon seeing them because they were shot down by her. She then walked into the house from which they ran out, to make sure that there weren't more enemies inside there, and she found herself to be correct, because when she ran up the stairs, into the first floor, she saw an enemy, firing at the marines from the window. She sneaked up to him, and put a knife in his back, killing him.**

**Knowing that there wasn't more enemies inside this house, she ran out of it, joining Winter and the rest outside, as they tried to move out of the alley into the road which was leading to another street, and the moment they reached it, they had to take a cover as the car was driving in the next street, with the gunner shooting down everyone who came into his view.**

"Who taught him to drive?" Tai asked, unamused by this guy driving skills.

**When Penny thought she had her chance to take down the gunner, she leaned out of the cover, and aimed her gun at the gunner, before firing a few bullets at him, shooting him down, which made the driver leave the car, and start shooting at her, but he didn't had much chance to do anything as he saw shot in the head by Winter.**

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing he did in his life." Sienna commented.

**With the gunner and the driver gone, the marines focused their attention on three enemies on the building across the street, and when they were sure that there weren't going to be any problem to them now, they rushed into the street, being out in the open, but they didn't worry about it that much with the people from the building gone.**

**They ran along the road, passing some buildings, and abandoned cars, before all of them spotted a large group of enemies just across the street. The marines quickly took the cover behind everything they could, and so did Cinder's men. It them some trouble to take care of them, and it actually took Penny some time, before she could lean herself out of the cover, but when she did, she only had time to kill two enemies, before they returned the fire at her, practically pinning her to the cover.**

**Thankfully, before something could happen to her, one of the marines threw a grenade at the enemies, and once it exploded, it made Winter, Penny and the rest that these guy were dead, because the shooting stopped, and they only found themselves to be right, when they came out of the covers.**

**Penny, Winter and the rest of the squad ****began to move forward, and after several seconds of walking a large building appeared in their view.**

"It must be this TV station where Cinder is supposed to be." Port stated.

"It's the only building in this city that look fancy, so it has to be it." Goodwitch said.

**"Target building in sight." Winter confirmed their ****suspicion, as the squad ran over to the building stacked up the entrance.**

**One of the marines then said to Winter, "We've got the TV station locked down and surrounded."**

**Winter nodded her head to that, "Good. Get into the position to breach."**

**One of the marines then moved towards the doors, and began setting up the breaching charge, and once he was done with it, Winter said, "Do it."**

**Like it happened to the previous doors, they were shut open, and the first two men that rushed into the building and opened the fire, in case if there were any enemies waiting for them here, but hit nothing but the walls.**

"I guess it's better to spend ammo on nothing than getting caught in a bad situation." Coco stated. She'd probably do the same thing.

**With Penny and Winter leading them, the marines went into the hallway, and the first enemy they saw was standing in a doorway, but before he could do anything to them, Winter took care of him. The squad moved into the room where from which the enemy that was just killed by Winter came from, and saw that this room was leading to another two rooms. One of the being a room with plenty of computers and audio equipment, and the second one being the server room.**

**As they moved into the computer room, Penny, Winter and the squad quickly had to take a cover, because the enemies began to fire at them from the server room. Penny knew that the material she was she hiding behind wouldn't stop many bullets from hitting her body, so she threw a flash-bang into the server room, blinding some of the people that were shooting at her. She knew that it was her chance to rush in, and this was exactly what she did, along with other marines who went after her into the server room, and took care of the blinded enemies.**

**They began to move across the server room, and eventually Penny ran into a enemy that took cover behind one of the servers, and both of them quickly reacted to seeing each other, only unfortunely for him, Penny was faster than him, which ended up badly for him.**

"He must've shit his pants the moments he saw her." Mercury chuckled.

**Once all of the marines were sure that they cleared the server room, they moved to the doors, which lead them to a large room which was filled with computers, and audio equipment. They didn't had much time to look around as the enemies began to shot at them from the other side of this room. Penny, Winter and the rest of the squad had to act quickly, and think of the way how to get rid of them.**

**It was when Penny spotted an entrance which were leading to another room, which actually looked more like a room in a house. She along with three other marines made her way into it, taking care of the enemy that tried to rush out of it. Even though they were there, they knew they had to be careful, because of the windows, which were leaving them out in the open for enemies, so they crouched down, and began to move slowly to another rooms, until they reached the other side of this room.**

**They then stood up from the crouching position, and began to fire at the enemies, who were taken by suprise by them. Winter and the rest saw this as an opportunity to rush forward, and that was exactly what they did. With their help, all of the enemies in this room were eventually taken down.**

**Then, all of them moved towards the doors, which lead them to another room, as one of the marines yelled out, in the moment he saw tank rolling just outside, "Oh yeah, there goes our boys!"  
**

**As the squad approached the next door, an uknown voice to most of the people in the audience called out, "Hold your fire! Friendles coming out!" before opening the doors and walking into the room, joining Winter, Penny and the rest.  
**

"Oh, that's Ciel!" Penny said, pointing at the screen, recognizing this person as Ciel Soleil.

"Is she your friend?" Ruby asked.

"You can say that. She's like, but if Blake was ordered to spent time with you." Penny explained.

"Oh, so, Weiss." Ruby stated in realization.

"Precisely!" Penny said with a nod of her head.

Yang and Blake turned to Weiss, excepting her to make a comment about it, but she just shrugged her shoulders, "What? I have nothing to say against it."

**"No signs of Cinder Fall." Ciel informed Winter.**

**Winter nodded her head, "All right, fall in marines. Stay frosty."**

**Everyone moved up the nearby staircase, and moved through the doorless entrance to another room. There were a few guns lying on the ground. The squad was about to move further into the building but then they heard some shooting which came from the outside. They looked what was going on outside, and saw that the small squad of marines which remained outside, was fighting off Cinder's men.**

**Penny, Winter, Ciel and the rest of the squad, not wanting to leave the marines outside behind, got themselves into the position and began to shot at the enemies, helping their people in the process. Cinder's men didn't stood any chance at them, since the marines in the studio started to shot at them from the windows, and all of them were shot down, without any losses on their side.**

**With that being done, the squad began moving further into the building again, and they stopped several seconds later in front of the doors.**

**It was when Ciel spoke up, "I think she's here. I hear her."**

**"Do it." Winter said to the soldier that was the closest one to the door, who then shot two of the doors hinges with his shotgun before kicking it open.**

**As the doors collapsed on the ground, the marines rushed into the room, but there wasn't any sign of Cinder there.**

"I knew it." Weiss said.

"It was pretty obvious." Raven said with a shrug of her shoulders. Vernal nodding her head in agreement.

**"Room clear!" One of the marines shouted.**

**"She's not here." The other marine stated.**

**"It's on a loop, the broadcast is a recording." Another one of the marines stated.**

**"Yeah. Score one for military intelligence!" Ciel mumbled.**

**Frustated that they didn't got Cinder, Winter said, "Soleil, turn that off."**

**"Roger that. I got something better anyway." Ciel said back as she turned off the broadcast, and replaced it with a rap tune, which sounded all across the room.**

"I like it." Russel said, liking the sound of it.

**"Command, this is Red Dog. The TV sation is secure but there is no sign of Cinder Fall. The broadcast is a recording over." Winter said to the command, it sounded like she was trying to keep her voice calm, and whatever answer she got from them it seemed like it was some good news, or something distracting, "Roger that, Command! Marines! Rally up! We got a new assigment! Get your gear and get ready to move out! Let's go!"**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fox said. He didn't knew why but something was telling him that going after Cinder was not going to end well for them.

"Same here. Cinder has to have something under her sleeve." Pyrrha said.

"You'll see in a few missions. As I stated, before it is one of the moments I'm looking forward the most in this trilogy." B said, pressing the button.

* * *

**Hope you like the idea of Penny being Jackson, Winter being Vasquez and Ciel being Griggs.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	7. The Bog

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**MagicalGeek: Yup, it will show all of them that no one is safe in this story. It will show them that no matter if you're a good guy, or a bad guy, you can die in this trilogy.**

**Scully1337: Out of all people who guessed who Jaune is going to be, you're the closest one :)**

**IHateGenericCereal: Thank you. I'm glad you're liking it :)**

**jocoleman2017: If you mean other games, ****I have a story where they react to the multiverse in mind (for example I have an idea to have them react to this year Joker with Adam playing Joker, or Red Dead Redemption 2 with Qrow playing Arthur)**

**MidKightMoonglow99: I'm not really sure about what caused Jackson's death, because I'd say it was radiation. As for your question about Sienna and Ilia. ****Ilia is Sienna's adopted daughter. In this story, Ilia ****lost her parents just like in the canon, and after losing them ****Sienna took care of her, and these two eventually formed mother-daughter like bond. ****This is the backstory I came up with these two, and yes, I know it may sound cliche.**

**Vanishing Trooper: Nope, Jaune won't be Ramirez.**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I don't think Oscar is going to appear in this story.**

**Hazzarno: I may do the reboot after MW3, I haven't decided, yet.**

**Optic FaZe: Yes, I'm doing the whole trilogy :)**

**N.1.1.3: I'm also looking forward to MW2 :)**

**Wolf: I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**autumncat210: Thank you.**

**Stonerguy420: Nope, Jaune won't be Makarov.**

* * *

**The mission began with the emblem of the marines ****which spined a few times, before it showed the audience a map. **

**The camera began zooming down as Lisa's Lavender's voice spoke up, "After heavy fighting today, Atlesians Marines began to push into the city where Cinder Fall is making her last stand. Fighting has intensified in the Capital City. Anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings light the night."**

"Cinder is already making her final stand? She should've prepare her soldiers better. Not that I'm complaining about it." Qrow stated.

"Yeah. They're kicking her ass, so far." Yang agreed with her uncle.

"At least it means she is going to pay for what she did to those civilians." Summer said, remembering the atrocities Cinder's men committed in one of the earlier missions.

**A small green screen appeared on the screen and it showed them the gunfire lightning the sky. **

**Then, the camera zoomed in on the city, and a small screen showed them the tank, as a voice spoke up, "Roger on location. Repeating: Map Grid five-two-seven-six-one-niner, over."**

**"Bravo Six copies, sir." Winter replied.**

**"Bravo Six, we have an Abrams dead in the water. Callsign War Pig. Lieutenant Schnee, your unit is shotgun, over." Command said.**

"War Pig? Seriously?" Cardin asked, laughing with his teammates.

"Hey Jimmy! Your soldiers couldn't came up with something better?" Qrow asked, assuimg that Winter, Penny and Ciel must've been Ironwood's soldiers, even though he didn't made an appearance, yet.

"General." Winter corrected Qrow.

"Whatever." Qrow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

**As the camera showed them the location of the War Pig, Winter answered, "Copy. Bravo is inbound. Tell War Pig to stand by. We're on our way out. Out."**

**When Winter said those words, the camera began to lower itself down at the tank, before the screen went white. ****A moment later, when they could see everything through Penny's eyes, they saw that Winter was standing before Penny, along with a few marines, as they were most likely heading to help War Pig.**

**"Alpha's Company tank is stuck have a click north of here. We gotta hustle, hurry!" Winter shouted, waving her hand to her soldiers, as they began to run along the street.**

B sighed, as wiped out his fake tears off his mask, remembering that this mission was a demo to this game.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh, it just this mission was a demo of this game. I remember replaying this mission so many times, until the full game came out." B answered, as the nostalgia was going through his veins, then he thought to himself, "_I feel so old now, even though I'm in my early 20's."_

**As Penny, Winter and the rest of their squad were getting closer to the house, three machine guns that were heavilly covered by boards at the windows began to shot at them. Knowing, that there wasn't much they could do to get rid of that, because when they eventually managed to get rid of one of the enemies that were firing at them from those machine guns, a new one came just a moment after.**

** The squad decided to try their luck, and rushed out of their covers and headed towards the stairs which were leading to the ground level, ****with Penny being in the front of the group. Two, or three people from her squad weren't lucky enough to make it to the stairs and died, but most of them were lucky managed to make it there, and were safe from the gunfire of those machine guns.**

'That's a way how to start a mission." Coco stated.

**"Switch to night-vision now!" Winter shouted, as Penny did as she was told to, while the ground shook as a helicopter was shot down, causing it crash somewhere close to this place.**

"Night vision again? Sweet!" Ruby shouted, the part when she and Yang used the night vision in one of the earlier was her favourite part so far.

"But I don't think it makes sense here, because when you used it, the enemies didn't know where you were, and now I'm pretty sure they're aware of you." Weiss stated.

**Penny walked into the apartament building, or at least what was left of it, Penny noticed through the hole in the floor that there were two enemies above her. They didn't even had a chance to see her, as she shot down them, then someone began to shot at her. She looked at another hole, which this time was in the wall, and could easily say that a few enemies were hiding **

**She quickly rushed to what was left of that wall, and took a cover behind it, as Winter did the same, taking the cover right next to her. She leaned out of her cover, and tried to locate them, but it was too hard with these goggles, especially when it came to their gunfire, so she decided to take them off.**

**Of course, sometimes enemies were making it much easier for her to locate them, when they just popped out of their cover, and tried to take their chance, but in most of the cases in ended badly for them.**

**When they were finally done with them, without having big loses on their side, Winter and Penny lead the marines out of the place that most likely used to be an apartament building or a hotel, it was hard to tell, to what seemed to be a very thin hallway.**

**"Polendina, you and Roycewicz head upstairs. We'll cover the entrances go!" Winter ordered Penny, and this Roycewicz guy.**

**Penny and Roycewicz walked over to the set of stairs, and Roycewicz blindly ran up the stairs, and almost immediately ran into the enemy. As they began to wrestle, Penny reacted to that as quickly as she could and shot the enemy down, probably saving Roycewicz's life.**

"That was close." Blake commented to how this guy was close to death.

"He could at least thank her for saving his ass." Nora said, crossing her arms.

**When Penny and Roycewicz, who were followed by Winter and the rest made their way to the next floor, which was filled with Cinder' men who were lined up right in front of them, as they were shooting at someone, most likely at other Atlesian's soldiers.**

**"Watch your fire! We're on the second floor!" Roycewicz's voice sounded on the screen, as the enemies were taken down by him and Penny, without even spotting them.**

**"Roger that, shifting fire." An unknown voice responded.**

**As the marines began to move along the hallway, passing the lifeless bodies of their enemies, one of the enemies poked his head out of the door, and tried to take his chance, but he didn't do much as Winter already took care of him. They moved to their left, which lead to them to a small room with a few enemies inside, which were quickly taken down by them, then Penny, Winter and Roycewicz moved to a really small room, to see if someone was hiding there, and it was a good thing that they decided to check it because one of Cinder's men was hiding a couch.**

**"Hit their flank with their machine gun!" Winter ordered as Penny knelt down before the machine gun and began to use it to spray the enemies that were in another building in front of her down. Why she could see them? Because w huge part of it was destroyed, making them visible for the person behind that machine gun.**

"These guys probably didn't even knew what hit them." Yang stated.

"Someone just began to shot at them with a machine gun from another building. It's pretty obvious, blondie." Roman stated.

**"Clear!" Roycewicz cried out.**

**"Be advised, more enemy troops are converging on the tank. Get there A.S.A.P." Command's voice rang through the radio.**

**Penny got off the machine gun, and Winter replied, "Roger that, we're working on it! Out!"**

**Winter, Penny, Roycewicz and the marines began moved out this floor, into the stairs which would lead them to the hallway, they passed two marines**** who storming a room. Penny stopped for a moment and considered if she should help, but she knew that they were going to handle it on their own, so she went down the stairs, joining Winter and the rest in the hallway.**

**The marines were now moving through the doors which were closed the last time they were in that hallway a few moments earlier. This doors were leading them to the side of the building which was leading them outside, into the area they haven't been before, but for now, Penny, Winter, Roycewicz and the rest decided to stay indoors because going outside seemed to be a suicide for now, because the enemies seemed to be everywhere.**

**"Winter, there's a tone of them there!" Ciel's voice rang through the audience's ears, as Penny turned towards her, noticing Ciel taking her cover behind a wall, ****occasionally leaning out to try her chance to take some of Cinder's men. Sometimes, she shot down one or two, but for most of the time, she spent**

**"Shut up and keep'em pinned down!" Winter told her.**

"They seem to be pinning you down at this moment." Goodwitch pointed out.

"They're going to find a way how to get out of that situation. After all, I'm certain that Penny and Winter are going to join me, Yang and Weiss later in our chase after Sienna after they'll deal with Cinder, right?" Ruby asked, looking over at B.

"Yeah, yeah." B said with a nod of his head, trying not to make it sound forced, then he thought to himself, "_Oh, Ruby, in a few missions you're going to find out that no matter if you're a good guy or not, you're not safe in the story presented to us in this story. You and your sister are going to be one of the best examples._"

**"Roger that! Suppressing fire!" Ciel said back, as Penny shot down an enemy that was shooting at them from the balcony, then she threw a flash-bang grenade in the air, which landed in the middle of a few cars, which were outside, and when it exploded, it blinded a few enemies. Knowing that it was her chance to take some of them down, she quickly threw normal grenade into the same place, killing a few of her enemies, along with it's explosion.**

**With that being done, Penny moved across the place, to one of the doors which were leading outside, but decided to stay inside, at least for now. This was also the place where Roycewicz and one marine which was unknown for the audience took their cover, and were eventually leaning out of it, to take their chance at making sure that Cinder's men wouldn't cause them anymore trouble. **

**Penny looked around the place, trying to spot a enemy, and when she did manage to spot two of them, hiding behind a trashcan, she took them down, without them spotting her. She then felt someone walk past her, so she turned around and saw that a few marines were moving to the last room, which had a door, which would lead to them to a good cover outside.**

**She now knew that it was time to move out outside, so she, followed by Roycewicz followed the group of marines, and made their way outside, taking a cover behind a wall of a building which was in front of them. She didn't stay behind that cover for a long time. She, Roycewicz and one other marine moved into the building, and quickly ran over to the windows, which they assumed to be giving them a pretty good look at where their enemies were.**

**They were right. This place gave them a pretty good advantage against their enemies, and helped them to take some of them down, but they when spotted that Cinder's men began moving backwards, out of their sight. The three of them moved across the building, and were suprised when an enemy popped out of the door.**

**Unfortunely the enemy managed to shot down a marines that ****accompanied Penny and Roycewicz, but his death was quickly avenged by both of them, as Winter, Ciel and a few other marines made their way outside of the building they were hiding themselves in, because most of the enemies that were keeping them pinned that in that building were now dead. **

**"Contact! On the overpass!" Suddenly, one of the marines shouted as Penny and Roycewicz joined Winter, Ciel and a few other marines that decided to push into the street.**

**Penny looked up, at the highway bridge, and saw that it was filled with enemies that began firing at them.**

**As she and the rest began to fire back at them, Winter said, "UAV recon's spotted enemy tanks headed this way. Private West, get on that roof and hit'em with Javelin!"**

"A what now?" Jaune asked,

"I assume that it must be a rocket launcher, or something like that." Pyrrha said.

**West who was one of the marines that went outside, along with Winter, and Ciel yelled, "Right away, si..." but didn't even got a chance to finish the sentence as one of the enemies shot him down from the bridge.**

**"Private West is down! West is down! Polendina! Get the Javelin!" Winter ordered Penny, who didn't wasted more time, and quickly ran over to the lifeless body of Private West. Next to his body, laid a huge rocket launcher.**

"Wow..." Ruby was in awe of that weapon.

"This weapon seems to be useful." Sun stated with Neptune nodding his head in agreement.

"Funfact, the cost of a single Javelin missile is $88,000 USD." B said, saying one of quotes that were appearing on the screen when the player died.

**Penny picked up the Javelin from the ground, but made her way to the second floor of the building that Winter ordered West to go into, before the Private was shot down by their enemies. **

"It doesn't seems to be a safe place for that weapon to used." Oobleck said what was on the minds of some of the people in the audience.

**She quickly locked her launcher onto the tank, and stood, just stood, aiming for it a few moments. Some of the people in the audience were about to to make why she's not firing the rocket, but decided to stay silent as the rocket finally went out, but instead of heading for the tank, it flied into the sky.**

"Alright, I stayed silent when she just stood, instead of firing that rocket, but now I'm confused. Why did it went into the sky, instead for that tank?" Winter asked.

"Just wait." B told her.

**As Penny loaded another Javelin rocket, as the rocket changed it's direction, and began to head down, and a moment later, it hit the tank, causing the upper half of it to fall down the bridge.**

**"Target destroyed!" A marine shouted.**

"Wow..." Ruby repeated herself.

"Hmm, this could be useful for Atlas." Ironwood said, taking mental notes of this rocket launcher.

**Penny repeated the action one more time with another tank that came into her view, and when it exploded, enemies in both tanks and foot began to flee from the view of the marines. **

**"Good shoot, Polendina!" Roycewicz complemented her, once the enemies disappeared from their view.**

**"Bravo Six! We're taking heavy fire on our position north of the overpass! Where the hell are you!" A marined which most likely was one of the soldiers defending War Pig voice called out.**

**"We're almost there! Just hang on!" Winter quickly answered, as she, Penny, Ciel, Roycewicz and other surviving marines ran over to the fence. One of them pulled out a spray can. He began moving the can across the fence, making a circle on the fence. He stopped after a moment, and put the can down, then he started pulling the fence to himself, making a hole in the fence that was big enough for them to go through it.**

**Once the squad made their way through the hole in the fence, they moved through the area which looked like a slums. It had a few buildings, which looked to be in worse condition than most of the buildings in the city which were in the parts of the city that were a war-zone between the marines and Cinder's men.**

**As they continued to move forward, Roycewicz said, "The tanks on the other side of that overpass! Come on - let's get back to the squad."**

**A moment later, Penny, Winter, Ciel, Roycewicz and the other marines finally made their way to the squad which was defending War Pig, then Winter asked, "Alpha Six, what's your status, over?"**

"We're right here. Why would I ask them that?" Winter wondered out loud why this version of herself asked that, even though they were finally reached their task.

**"We're still surrounded! There' just four of us left but the tank's still ok, over!" One of the marines that were defending the tank replied, as Winter's squad took their defensive positions around the tank.**

**"Contact to the east and more flanking to the south. Hold the perimeter!" Winter nodded her head to that.**

**Then, a voice which seemed to be very relaxed by the fact that Winter and her squad arrived, said, "Bravo Six, this is War Pig. The main gun's offline but we still have out machine gun."**

**"They're moving in with det-packs! Don't let'em get close to the tank!" Winter told her squad.**

"A det what?" Velvet asked.

"It's faster to say than explosives." Fox said to his teammate, who nodded her head in understanding.

**After a minute or two of defending the tank from Cinder's men, Winter said, "Two Charlie! This is Bravo Six! Requesting air support for fire mission, over!" **

**"Uh, negative Bravo Six. There's an enemy ZPU to the south of your position. Until you take it out, we can NOT risk sending any more choppers over." Command replied.**

**Winter's reaction to the news was quick, "Polendina! Find that ZPU and take it out so we can get some air support! Lopez! Gaines! Roycewicz! Cover her!"**

**Penny's answer to Winter's ordered was quick, as she began to push forward. For most of the time, she had to run from cover to cover, while taking down her enemies that tried to kill her, but when she finally reached an old bus, she saw that something was firing into the sky, immediately coming to realization that it was air support from helping them.**

**She quickly moved to the container that was almost right next to the bus, taking down one of Cinder's men in the process. She looked at the place, which she assumed would led her right to the ZPU. She knew that she couldn't waste anymore time, behind that cover, so she began to push forward, followed by Lopes, Gaines and Roycewicz who were helping her in taking care of the enemies that were trying to keep them away from the ZPU.**

**When she finally walked into the building through through the wide entrance without any doors, she saw the ZPU, which was a very, very old anti-air gun. She walked towards it, and took care of the man that was firing at the sky with it, and two other men that were there for his protection or something like that.**

**With the anti-air gun being completely defenseless, Gaines called out, "Polendina! Plant the C4 on the gun move!"**

**Penny did as she was told to. She placed the C4 on the gun, and walked to safe distance, where they explosion would not harm her, and pressed the button on the detonator. **

**As the explosion destroyed the anti air gun, Winter said to Penny, "Polendina, I've got air support on the way but they need out exact location. Plant the IR beacon and get their attention. Out."**

"Am I the only one who noticed that Penny does most of the job?" Yang asked.

"You're not the only one." Blake agreed with her teammate.

**Penny nodded her head, understanding Winter's ordered, as she began to run towards her new task. She was being careful with her every step, and took cover behind every container she came across, to avoid getting shot by Cinder's men. **

**When she finally came across a spot which seemed to very pretty good for placing that IR, she put it on the ground, and ran to the closest cover, hiding behind it along with Ciel.**

**"Ok, positive ID on your sparkle. We're comin' in hoy from the northeast. Standby." A pilot's voice came through the radio.**

**Penny stayed in her cover for most of the time, not really wanting to lean out of, but when a familiar sound multibarrel miniguns rang through her ears, she decided that it was a good time to lean out to see what was going to on.**

**What she saw was actually a really good sign. The process was rather fast. A few rockets were launched into the buildings, making a huge holes in their constructions as the miniguns shot down the enemies at the windows. If there was any enemy left in that building, which was rather unlikely, ****he wouldn't cause them anymore trouble.**

**"Uh, two, you see anyone left down there?" One of the pilots asked, jokingly.**

**"Negative, we got them." The other pilot answered.**

**"Roger that, all targets destroyed, and we're outta here. Good luck, boys. Out." The pilot said.**

**As the two helicopters flying off, Winter said, "Command. LZ is secure. Bring the engineers and let's get the tank moving."  
**

**"Roger that. They're on the way. Good work. Out." Command said as Penny began moving towards the tank. Some of the people in the audience assumed that she was probably to reunite with her squad.**

**"Squad, regroup at the tank. Let's go!" Ciel confirmed their assumptions as Penny made their way over to Winter, Ciel, Roycewicz, Gaines, Lopez and other surviving marines, joining them by the tank.**

**It was when Winter took out a piece of chalk from one of her pockets and started drawing on the side of the tank. When she finished the drawing on their locations, she began to tell them what they were going to do until the engineers will arrive, "Listen up. We don't have much time to get this tank out of here. We'll take up the defensive positions around the bog, here, here and here, and buy the engineers some time to get this tank moving. Oorah?"**

It was the last thing that Winter said, before the screen went to black, telling the audience that another mission was over.

"Well, they're kicking Cinder's ass." Neo said as Miltia and Melanie nodded their heads in agreement, causing the said woman to glare at her, "You may good at doing speeches, but you should've prepared your soldiers better."

"You better watch your mouth, Neo." Cinder told Neo who shrugged her shoulders.

"But you know that she's telling you the truth, right?" Adam said to Cinder.

"It's been like two missions since they came after you, and if what Lisa Lavender said is true, you're already making your final stand." Ilia added her part as well.

"I bet that Sienna is going to burst in and save her ass. After all they were showed them to be partners in the mission where she executed Lionheart." Coco assumed.

"I don't know what to think about this. As I said in the last mission, I have a bad feeling about this. Everything is going so easy for Winter and Penny, for now. It makes me believe that something will happen sooner or later." Pyrrha said.

"Same here." Fox agreed with her.

"I guess, we're going to find out in the next few missions." Blake said.

B just nodded his head to their words, before pressing the button.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**

**And at the end of the chapter, I'd like to wish Merry Christmas to all you!**


	8. Hunted

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Sir Attlich: Fixed.**

**Hazzarno: They will make a comment about it :)**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad you liked it.**

**WingDragonMaster: And I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions.**

**IHateGenericCereal: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Guest: You ane me both. I was too wondering why am I dying, even though I thought it was just a normal an explosion.**

**Guest: I'm glad you're liking it.**

* * *

**An emblem of AMC appeared on the screen, and spined for a moment, before it was replaced with a Beacon one, informing the audience that they were back with Ruby, Yang and Weiss and probably Sun.**

"It seems like it's back to us." Weiss stated.

**The camera now focused itself on the helicopter in which Yang and her squad departed in a previous mission, as Weiss' voice sounded on the screen,** **"We've got Sun! We're taking him to the safehouse in the Vale! E.T.A, oh seven-hundred-hours out!" Weiss' voice sounded on the screen.**

"So, we're right after saving Sun in this mission?" Ruby asked.

"It seems like it." Blake answered.

"Then I'm sure that something is going to happen. Like helicopter is going to shot down, or the safehouse is going to get attacked, otherwise why would they make a mission about us just being in the helicopter." Sun stated.

**The detail of the helicopter was suddenly replaced with a grid that showed the people inside as red figures. There were passengers who the audience assumed to be Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Sun, and two pilots. The camera then zoomed to Ruby, and a moment later they could see everything through her eyes now.**

**Everyone in the helicopter seemed to be minding their own things. Weiss and Sun just sat in silence, Ruby was watching over the surroundings and Yang was smoking another cigar.**

"This version of Yang has a serious smoking problem." Jaune stated.

"Yup." Nora agreed with her leader.

**All four of them just minded their own things for another few seconds, until an alarm started ringing from the cockpit. Yang dropped her cigar and said, "What in the bloody hell is that?" before looking outside to see what was going on and saw that a missile was heading their way, "Incoming missile! Hang on!"**

**A moment later, the helicopter got hit and began to fall. The only thing Ruby could do in that situation was to hold as tightly she could to her seat brace herself for the impact.**

**"Mayday, mayday! This is Hammer 6-4, we're going down! I repeat we are going down two miles of waypoint 5!" One of the pilots said.**

**It was the last thing that the audience heard before everything went to black.**

"You were right, dude. Something did happened." Neptune said, patting Sun on his shoulder.

"Coco, and you said that the last mission started off strongly." Yang said to Coco.

"Yeah." Coco agreed with her.

**A moment later the audience could see what was going on again, and the first thing they saw was that Ruby was slowly opening her eyes, as Yang ran over to her, "C'mon sis. Get up. You're still in one piece."**

**As Yang started to help Ruby rise from the ground, they both shared a quick look at the burning helicopter as it exploded, "C'mon, we need to get moving before the search parties get here."**

**Ruby and Yang made their way back to the rest as she heard her sister speak up again, "Casualty report."**

**"Both pilots are dead, sir." Weiss reported as Sun was shaking one of the pilots in order to make sure that he didn't make it out alive from the crash.**

"What a suprise, only main characters made it out alive." Goodwitch stated.

"Professor Goodwitch! Are you telling us that you'd like to see your students die in that crash?" B asked as dramatically as he could, even though he knew that we sooner or later Goodwitch was going to see some of her students die.

Goodwitch just rolled her eyes at the unfunny attempt to annoy her from B, "No. I'm just pointing out that only main characters made it alive from the crash, while the other didn't."

**"Bugger." Yang said as Ruby switched her pistol to MP5 and M4A1, "All right, the extraction point's not far from here. Let's move out."**

**The squad began to ran along the path into the the farmlands, as Qrow's voice spoke up on the screen, "Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 gunship support in on the way but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over."**

"Uncle Qrow to the rescue." Qrow said, earning some laugh from Yang and Ruby, while Tai and Raven rolled her eyes.

**"Copy, Bravo Six out." Yang said back.**

**"An AC-130 eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while." Weiss stated, as a familiar face appeared in the view of the squad and the audience. **

"Yatsu?" Velvet asked.

"Where did I came from?" Yatsuhashi seemed to be confused by his sudden appearance, as them, along with the people who had similiar thoughts turned to B, waiting for him to explain it.

"I don't know. Soldier who was in his place here appeared out of nowhere as well." B answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

**"Captain, vehicles coming from the north." Yatsuhashi informed them.**

**"Get under that bridge, move it." Yang said, as they began to run through the overgrown path which eventually led them to a bridge. They quickly hid under it as the two trucks drove above them.**

"It's only two trucks, it could have been worse." Jaune stated.

**If the situation wasn't bad enough for Yang and her squad, they all heard a helicopter fly above them. It probably was a part of a search party for them.**

"You just jinxed it." Weiss said, as Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Thanks vomit boy." Yang said.

**When it seemed like it was good moment for them to move out, they all left the area under the bridge and moved to a small farm which was rather poor. At least it seemed to be poor. **

**"Hold up, we've got company." Yang said as she and Ruby carefully walked into rather empty shack. She and her sister took a cover behind an entrance to this shack, and saw that a few soldiers from the White Fang came out from the truck and walked over to eldery man who just came out of his house.**

"Ain't that the old guy that works everywhere in the Vale?" Neo asked, remembering that she and Roman robbed him several times, a few times in a different place.

"It is him, Neo." Roman said.

"Are we going to help him or what?" Yang asked.

**For a few moments, one of the soldiers was practically harassing the eldery man, and when it seemed like he was going to pull out the pistol and show the eldery man down, Ruby aimed her M4A1 at him, and show him in the head, saving the eldery man who ran back into his house as fast as he could. The other White Fang soldiers seemed to be suprised by the sudden death of their comrade and drew their guns out but they didn't had a chance to do anything as Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Sun and Yatsuhashi shot all of them down, without having any problem with them.**

**"All clear." Weiss stated.**

**"All right, let's keep moving." Yang said as she came out of the shack, followed by the rest.**

"At least we saved that guy." Ruby said.

**The squad jumped over the fence, and moved from one farmland to the next. They ran through the field for a while before they heard that the enemy helicopter they heard a moment earlier when they were hiding under the bridge was flying above the farm they went pass a moment ago, turning it's spotlight on after seeing the bodies.**

**"Spotlight, hit the deck!" Yang shouted, as everyone threw themselves on the ground on their bellies. They all held their breath as the helicopter began to fly above them, hoping that it was not going to see them. It was a sense minute for all of them, especially when the light got near one of them, but eventually the helicopter moved to another place, "The heli's moving away, let's go."  
**

**The squad quickly got themselves back on their feet, and ran over to the farmhouse as fast as they could, but if they didn't had enough troubles, Weiss' voice called over, "Contact, six o'clock!"  
**

"And they appeared when this versions of us probably thought that things can't get worse for them." Yang said.

"Rule number 1 of thinking that things can't get worse. Don't have thoughts like that." Blake said.

**Ruby almost instantly returned the fire at her enemies, followed by the rest of the squad, as Yang called out, "Ice Queen, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open, now!"**

**Weiss nodded her head as she ran over to the basement door, and tried to open it, while her squad was doing it's best to cover her from the enemy fire. They didn't had much problems with the enemies on the ground, but things got much worse when the helicopter from earlier appeared in the sky. One of the enemies opened the door to the helicopter, and pulled out a machine gun.**

"Oh, great. This is just great." Sun stated.

**After a moment of being practically pinned down to one spot by the machine gun guy from the helicopter, Ruby leaned out from her cover, and fired half of her magazine, eventually shooting the guy down, causing his lifeless body to fall on the ground. It was one problem less for her and other people from the squad, who once again began to fire at their enemies.**

**The shooting lasted a minute or two, before they heard Weiss shout the words they've been waiting for, ****"The door's open, captain!"**

"Finally!" Ruby shouted.

"You took your time, Ice Queen." Mercury stated.

**After hearing those words, the squad rushed into the basement, and Yang who was the last from the squad to get to safety, shut the doors, and said to her sister, "Sis, take point and scout ahead for an exit."**

**Ruby nodded her head as she moved up the set of stairs which took her out of basement. She could feel that a bullet almost hit her as it flew through the opened window in front of her. ****She crouched down before the window and took care of the enemies that remained outside. She knew she didn't had to take care of them, but she wanted to make sure that they weren't to cause more trouble for her, and her squad.**

**She then stoop up from her crouching position and looked back to see Yatsu and Weiss walking up to her from the basement. All three of them moved to another room, where they came across two enemies. **

**"Flash-bang!" Weiss shouted as one of them threw a flash-bang grenade to them, blinding her and Ruby. When they finally could see again, they saw that both of them were dead, and that Yatsuhashi was standing next to them with his gun raised.**

"Thanks Yatsuhashi!" Ruby called over to the member of team CFVY.

It took a moment for Yatsu to reply, "...No problem."

**As the two enemies were dealt with, Yang and Sun joined the rest, before they along the rest of the squad moved out of the house, as Yatsuhashi spoke up, "It's too quiet. Where the hell did they go?"**

**"They're probably regrouping. Trying to cut us off somewhere ahead." Weiss stated, as they began moving through the area filled buildings which were pretty much shot tight. The think that got the attention of the audience was that this place seemed pretty much lifeless. There wasn't any sign of anyone living there.**

"This place is so empty and lifeless that it would be a nice location to a slasher movie with a psychopath that breaks legs." Nora said.

"What do you have with breaking legs, Nora?" Yang asked what was on her mind for a while, as Nora just shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

**"Stay sharp." Yang said, as they suddenly heard the sound of a dog barking. Some of the people in the audience assumed that he must've been abandoned by his former owner in this place.**

"_Don't panic, don't panic..._" Blake thought to herself while trying to keep her expression straight.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Kali asked her daughter, noticing that there was something off about her.

"Yes, mom. I'm okay." Blake said with a fake smile on her face.

"Is it because you heard some dog barking? I haven't seen you this panicked since I read your "Ninja of Love" book." Ruby said.

"You let her read what?" Yang asked, she, Tai, Qrow and Summer turned towards Blake.

"Nothing!" Blake shook her head so fast that it was suprising she didn't broke her neck.

**The squad stopped next to a boarded building after they heard that the barking was getting louder and louder. They came into their view a second later, as they were running towards them and they could easily say that their intentions were not good. Ruby quickly aimed her M4A1 at one of them and shot him down before he could reach her or someone from her squad, while Sun took care of the other one.**

"Did I just witnessed Ruby kill a dog?" Summer asked. This was something she thought she'll never see.

"Well, it tried most likely was going to attack her, so she didn't have much choice." Tai stated.

"Good thing your little doggie Zwei is not here." Raven stated.

**As the lifeless bodies of two dogs layed on the ground, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Sun and Yatsuhashi started taking fire from The White Fang soldiers. The squad quickly took their covers and started to fire back at them. Ruby was aiming carefully her gun, trying to spot any enemies in her sight, when one of them came into her view, she fired a few bullets at him, and when his body fell on the ground, she shot him once more to make sure that he was dead.**

**It was when she gotten an idea of how to deal with those soldiers. She and Sun moved to the alley on the left and a saw a set of stairs. They walked up them, it lead them to the balcony which gave them pretty good view on where their enemies were hidding. They began to clear the area from their enemies, as Yang, Weiss and Yatsuhashi moved further into this place and helped them in taking care of their enemies from the ground.**

**When it seemed that all of their enemies were dead, they heard that the helicopter was nearby again, as Weiss said, 'Hold on, helicopter's back."  
**

**They all quickly ran over to the small alle, to hid themselves in case if the helicopter was going to check this area. A few seconds later they saw the helicopter and it's searchlight scanning the area for them. Fortunely, it didn't seemed like he was going to check this area, yet, so they just waited for it to disappear from their view.**

**And when it finally did, Yang opened the small gate slowly and said, "It looks like they don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way. L****et's press on. Move."**

"It's going to spot them in a moment, right?" Miltia asked. It just felt to her like this version of Yang just jinxed.

"Yeah." Melanie agreed with her.

**The entire squad followed their captain, and went through the opened gate. They ran down the small hill and crossed the river. When a small bridge came into their view, they saw that the enemy vehicles were driving through it. **

**They probably weren't going to see them, but Yang didn't want to risk, "Hold up. Sentries on the bridge ahead."**

**Everyone moved to the wall of a small wall, and practically started hugging it when the helicopter flied above the bridge, and moved scanning the area of the river. ****After a moment which felt like eternity for all of them, the light of the helicopter was away from them, and they were able to move further.**

**"Let's move but stay low." Yang told her squad as they got away from the river, and headed into another field. It was filled with bundles of hay that was clustered together in a large cylinder shape all across the field. **

**The squad began moving forward, taking cover behind every bundle of hay. When they were sure that they weren't to be spotted by any of the enemies patrolling the field, they moved to another one, and another one, and once they were pretty close to the village ahead of them, they were spotted by one of the enemies.**

**"We're compromised! Open fire!" Weiss stated the obvious.**

"That was close." Jaune stated. They were indeed to close to moving to the village without getting spotted.

"At least they're very close the village.." Ren pointed out.

**Ruby quickly took out the enemy that was shooting at their cover from the entrance to the village, while her squad took care of other soldiers that were patrolling the field.**

**As if situation wasn't bad enough for them, Yang then shouted, "Watch out for the helicopter!"**

**The helicopter flied right above their heads, but much to the confusion of theirs, and the audience, it didn't started shooting at them, instead it flied into the area of the village. The squad decided to there no time to think what this helicopter was going to do, and moved into the village. The first building in this village they walked into was an old glass house which was in a very bad state. The only plant there was grass, and a good portion of small windows were destroyed.**

**As they were about to exit from the glass house, the enemies started shooting at them. Ruby crouched down to avoid getting shot, and got rid of the enemy that was hiding in a nearby shack. She then stood up from her position and quickly ran into now empty shack as the rest of her squad remained in the glass house.**

**She then looked around herself to see where the enemies were stationed, and saw that at least four of them took cover in another glass house. She knew what she had to do. She threw a flash-bang grenade at them, blinding them, and when they couldn't see what was going on around them. She and her squad shot down their comrades who weren't in the glass house.**

**When they finally regained their vision, it didn't took them a while to join their friends. The ran into second glass house and moved further into the village. As they went pass a destroyed house, they saw that more enemies were waiting for them, some of them were waiting by the two trucks, or some of them were waiting by the barn.**

"Are those the two trucks we saw earlier?" Russel asked.

"I don't think so." Cardin answered, shaking his head.

"It rather unlikely, considering that they were going in different direction, and one of them stopped at that farm where we saved that old man." Weiss stated what was rather obvious for her.

**Ruby noticed another destroyed building, which was a good spot to fire their enemies from, she walked into it. She took her cover behind it and reloaded her M4A1, before leaning out from the window. She saw that two soldiers were standing in the entrance to the barn, and it didn't took her that long to take them down. She looked around to see that there weren't any enemies in her sight. She knew that it was time to move out from her cover, so she left it, but before that, she made sure that she wouldn't get shot down by any of her enemies, which weren't that much left, because her sister and the rest took care of them, while she was taking care of those two in the entrance to the barn.**

**When there weren't any enemies left alive outside, the squad moved to the barn, and got themselves ready in case if there was anyone waiting for them in there, which was rather possible. Yang threw a flash-bang grenade there, blinding at least one enemy there before shooting him down, Ruby took care of the two enemies upstairs and Yatsuhashi killed the man hiding behind a tractor.**

**"Captain Xiao-Long, we've got stinger missiles in the barn." Weiss was the first one to notice stinger missiles on a green crate.**

**"Sis, grab a stinger and take out that chopper." Yang said to her sister, who did as she told to.**

"Let me guess, this is sort of a rocket missile which locks it's target before firing at it?" Winter asked.

"It seems like it." Ironwood said.

_"Oh, how annoying this weapon is when you get a chopper gunner or AC-130 in MW2 multiplayer..." _B thought to himself at the thought of how many good killstreaks this weapon ruined him in MW2.

**Ruby went out of the barn, with a stinger missile in her hand and aimed at the helicopter. The audience heard a rather annoying buzz for a moment before Ruby fired the missile at the helicopter, unofortunely missing it. **

**"Bloody hell! He's popping flares! Ruby, grab another stinger and fire again. Let's put him to a test." Weiss said to Ruby who went back into the barn, and came outside a moment later, holding another stinger missile. She aimed it once again, and waited until she could hear another buzz. She fired the missile a second after, and this time fortunely for her, but unfortunely for the people in the helicopter it hit the helicopter, causing it to spin around, until hitting the ground, exploding, killing everyone inside.**

**"Good shooting there, Ruby." Weiss said.**

"Weiss! Did you just complemented me?" Ruby asked, turning to Weiss.

"It's another version of me. It doesn't count." Weiss pointed out.

**"Good work, sis. Everyone on me. Let's move out." Yang said, as Ruby moved back to the barn, grabbing her M4A1 back from the crate. She followed her entire squad to the ramp. Yang opened the backdoor, they moved through it, into another path.**

**It was when they heard Qrow again, "Bravo Six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out."**

**As the squad made their way to the small hill, they saw a road and a few buildings. The thing that got the audience attention was the fact that the road was filled with jeeps, trucks, and enemies. There was even one tank there.**

**Yang signaled for them to stop, before saying, "Warhammer, fire mission, danger close! Enemy armor and infantry, one hundred metres to southwest of out location over."**

**"Copy. Comin' down." One of the AC-130 crew members said back.**

**It was when the air support started. The first shot destroyed the tank, and it was followed by another shots, which destroyed trucks and jeeps. The enemies began to flee from their location, but they didn't had much chance to get out of it alive.**

"Holy shit." Qrow said in awe of the air attack.

"Wow." Ruby was in awe as well.

"That was something." Coco stated.

"They didn't even had a chance to escape." Port stated.

"They were completely crushed by it." Nora stated.

"Now, I want to see a mission through the eye of one of operators of this AC-130." Jaune said, Nora eagerly nodding her head in agreement.

**"That's bloody outrageous!" Weiss said what was on the minds of the audience.**

**As the myst created by the explosion began to die down, Ruby saw that one men survived the attack was was slowly walking forward himself. She quickly took him down as the AC-130 crew member said, "Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get moving."**

**"Roger that, Warhammer. We're moving now. Out. Come on, let's go!" Yang said as the squad started moving the destroyed convoy.**

It was the last the audience saw before the screen went to black.

"That destruction of that convoy was great." Nora stated.

"I'm glad you liked, because the next mission is going to be purely about AC-130." B said.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, Jaune. What you said about wanting to see how AC-130 works through the eyes of it's operators is going to be the next mission." B said, pressing the button.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**

**And an the end of this chapter, I'd like to wish Happy New Year to everyone!**


	9. Death From Above

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**IHateGenericCereal: I'll try to keep up good work :)**

**Lightning Lord Kaji: Team JNPR is going to appear in the MW2 :)**

**Mex. : And I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions :)**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad that you liked this chapter. As for the dog snapping thing, I may have a character do that in the future.**

**Guest: Nope, the members of JNPR are going to appear in MW2.**

**BlueFireDemon: Here you go :)**

**PhoenixOfTheAshes: Here you go :)**

**hoangxuan2309: I know about remaster of MW2 being out, and after seeing the remastered version of "Loose Ends", I can say one thing. Now I hate Shepherd even more.**

* * *

**The mission started off as any other mission so far, with a huge map. The camera stared at the map for a second before a small window appeared on the left. That window was showing something. It seemed like an aircraft for the audience, and they quickly found themselves to be true when the camera zoomed onto the window, and everyone could see the massive aircraft.**

"Everyone, I present to you AC130." B said, gesturing towards the screen.

**The camera began moving across the aircraft, showing the audience everything it had to offer, starting with a 25mm Gatling Gun then going to40mm Bofors Cannon and finally a 105mm M102 Cannon..**

"It seems like it' a useful machine." Winter stated.

"It's beautiful..." Nora said, staring at the AC130 in awe, Ren who was sitting beside her gave a quick smile and a roll of his eyes at how his closest friend was awestruck by the aircraft.

"Just imagine what would happen if we had these to take care of the larger Grimms." Qrow stated.

"It looks deadly." Neo stated.

"Oh, believe me, shortie. It is deadly." B said, as Neo glared at him for calling her "Shortie", "What?"

"Don't even think about calling me "Shortie" again." was that she said to him, as he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"And how should I call you instead, little Neo?" B asked her, smirking behind his mask.

"What..." Neo was interrupted by Roman.

"Little Neo? Hm, it's fits her." Neo's boss stated, glancing down at her.

"I know, right?" Melanie agreed with him.

"It looks like you have a new nickname." Miltia said, nudging her Neo.

Neo huffed and crossed her arms angrily, as B said to her, "C'mon, why so serious? I'm just messing with you."

**Then the camera went away from the AC130, to show the aircraft in it's full grace for the last time, before it zoomed itself into it, and moved towards one of the many seats inside of it as the screen went to black just for a second, before the audience could see something on the screen again, and it was through the ****perspective of a tv operator.**

**''Wildfire, we're moving up the road towards the town to the east. Confirm you have a visual on us." Yang spoke up, as the tv operator was following her and her squad from the above.**

**''Got eyes on friendlies.." An unknown female voice for most of the audience confirmed, but there were a few people who knew who it was.**

"Who's that?" Jaune asked.

"It''s Neon Katt." Ironwood answered.

"Who?" Ruby raised her brow.

"One of the students from Atlas Academy, friend Ruby. She's a part of team FNKI." Penny explained.

**Another voice spoke up on the screen, this time it was someone known as Kobalt, people from Atlas recalling him being another member of team FNKI, "****Crew, do not fire on any targets marked by a strobe, those are friendlies**.**"**

**Neon, using the advantage of having a chance to see most of the surroudings Yang and her squad were heading towards moved the camera to scan the surroudings. T****he small village seemed to be populated by many faunus, if there was someone living there. The only people who were in her view were Yang and her squad.**

"Strange." Ren stated.

"What do you mean, Ren?" Nora asked him.

"In the last mission, places that Yang and the rest had to go through were filled with The White Fang, but now, this place looks abandoned." Ren explained.

"They must be planning something. An ambush or something like that." Sun stated.

**The navigator who's voice was recognized as Ivory, another member of team FNKI said,** **"Uh, TV, confirm you see the church in the town..''**

**Neon moved the camera to the church, the biggest building in area****, "We see it, start the clock."**

**''Roger that we're there, start talking." Kobalt said.**

**''****You are not authorized to level the church. Do not fire directly on the church." Ivory explained.**

**Neon noticed something on the top of the screen and called out, "Got a vehicle moving now!"**

"I wonder who it is, a civilian, or The White Fang member." Neptune said.

"We're about to find out." Coco stated.

**Kobalt confirmed it after a moment, ''One of the vehicles is moving right now." **

**Neon was looking over at the car moving nearby church as at the same time a bunch of The White Fang members rushed out of the same building, ''Personnel coming out of the church."**

**''We have armed personnel approaching from the church, request permission to engage." Kobalt confirmed this recent news.**

**This time, the pilot, and captain of team FNKI, Flynt answered, "Copy. You are cleared to engage the moving vehicle, and any personnel around you see.''**

**And with that, Kobalt gave the permission to fire at the enemy, "Affirmative. Crew you are cleared to engage but do not fire on the church."**

"Oh, we're about to see it in action!" Ruby said.

**Neon switched her gun from 105mm to 40mm and started firing at the enemy from above, leaving nothing but a few bodies and a bunch of smoke of them, but it didn't seem to matter much as more joined the fight just a second after, only to share the same fate as their comrades.**

"Oh, we're not getting to see how it looks like from the ground?" Cardin asked.

"We were able to see how it looks like in the last mission when we were playing as Ruby." Weiss pointed out.

**A rather one sided fight continued to play out, as the AC130 proceeded to assist Yang's squad, moving across the town and taking out more and more of the White Fang Members, eventually switching her 40mm's gun to 25mm's one, but still the audience hadn't got a chance to see 105mm's in action in the ****perspective of one of the AC130 crewmembers.**

**"Wildfire this is Bravo Six. Be advised we're passing a large church and continuing towards the main highway! Keep up the fire! Bravo Six out!" Yang shouted over the radio.**

**Flynt acknowledged that, "Roger that. Engage anything without a flashing strobe light. Those are hostiles."**

"We already noticed that." Mercury pointed out.

**In the midst of the fight, Neon noticed something on the higway, "We got a vehicle on the move."**

**Kobalt took a moment to take a look at the highway, "****We got a moving vehicle here. Negative negative. Do not engage, I repeat, do not engage any vehicles on the main highway.''**

"Well, so far they could fire at anyone who wasn't with them, but someone finally had to appear and make it more difficult." Fox stated.

"At first they need to make sure that those are civilians." Blake stated.

"That's right. You'd be suprised how many times we thought we were robbing civilians and it turned out to be another bandits." Vernal said.

Raven's family stared at her, as the red colored woman said in confusion, "What?"

**"Wildfire, we're going to commandeer civilian transports on the main highway. Cover us!" Yang shouted as her and her squad could be seen running up to the civilian vehicles through the fields, with AC130 providing them help from the above and taking out everyone who tried to stand in their way, there was even a car with the enemies that was moving across the field, but it didn't last long as it was taken out with two shoots from 40mm.**

**''****Crew, do not engage any vehicles on the highway, those are civilians. Ground units are acquiring alternate transport at this time. Do not engage any vehicles on the highway unless cleared to do so." Kobalt said as Yang's squad finally made their way to the civilian vehicles, stopping them in the middle of the road.**

**'' I bet that guy's pissed! That's a nice truck!'' Neon laughed, watching how Yang's squad was ordering the civilians to get out of their cars.**

"Yup, those were civilians." Sun said.

"I don't think it's a good thing to do." Velvet stated, some of the people in the audience nodding their heads in agreement.

"Just imagine how scared those guys must be." Sky laughed.

"You wouldn't be if in a world without aura or semblances a few armed people stopped you in the middle of the road and told you to get out of your car?" Weiss asked him, earning a shrug from him in response.

**''****Nah, hehe, he's scared shitless.'' Kobalt laughed.**

"Oh, I just said that." Sky laughed again, his team laughing with him.

**Yang's squad got themselves into the cars ****as the civilian who were forced out of the their vehicles began to run down the fields in fear. Audience noticed that there didn't seem to be any of the enemies left, they either left the area, or were already dead. Neon seemed to notice that as well, as she zoomed onto the squad that they were covering **

**"****Wildfire, we're marking the vehicles! Confirm you see the beacons!" Yang called out.**

**"Roger, we see the beacons. Crew, do not fire on the vehicles with the marked with the flashing beacons. I repeat, do NOT fire on the vehicles with the flashing beacons, those are friendlies.''**

**''Heads up. Hostile forces are setting up ambush points along the curved road." Ivory spoke up.**

**Kobalt hesitated for a moment, "Uh, Navigation, which one's the curved road over?" **

**"Fire control, do you see the water tower, over?" Ivory asked.**

**"TV, confirm you see the water tower?" Kobalt called over to Neon.**

**''Are you talking about the uh, water tower near the intersection?" Neon asked, sounding less sure of herself, now.**

**Roger, that's the one. And next to that water tower is a curved road, do you see that?" Ivory asked.**

**''Roger that." Kobalt confirmed.**

**"Track that road into the next village. You should be able see another water tower in the village further down that road.'' Ivory explained.**

**"Uh, we're having trouble acquiring the village. How far up the road is it?'' Kobalt asked, souding a bit confused.**

**''Approximately...uh, hang on..." Ivory said, taking a small pause just to make sure if he was right about what he was about to say, ''It's about 2 klicks along the curved road, going away from the highway.''**

**''Roger that." Kobalt said as Yang's squad began heading towards the next village.**

**''We're banking towards the village. Standby to engage ground targets." Flynt informed.**

**By this point, the AC130 had already moved far enough that they were near the next village already, as Neon could see a group of enemies who were most likely planning to ambush Yang's squad waiting on the roof of one the building, "****We got hostiles setting up along the curved road.''**

**''Hostiles preparing to ambush along the curved road. They're partially concealed by the trees." Kobalt confirmed it.**

**''Whoa, someone's just fired an RPG!" Neon stated.**

"I didn't saw anything." Sun stated.

"Me neither." Neptune agreed with him

**''Roger that. Crew, go ahead and take out everything in that village.'' Kobalt said.**

**It was all that Kobalt had to say. The gun was switched from 40mm's to 105mm one, and a missile was fired upon the building. When it connected with the building, every enemy was ****vanquished along with the building that collapsed into pieces.**

"It literally destroyed this building!" Ruby shouted, looking at what happened to the building in awe.

"It did far more than just leaving smoke." Qrow agreed with his niece.

"Now I understand why they weren't using it back in that village." Pyrrha stated.

**''Armored vehicle right there! Right there, coming out of the barn." Kobalt informed.**

**''**** Targets in the village are confirmed as hostile. Cleared to engage. Smoke 'em." Flynt told the crew.**

**"Wildfire, we're under attack. We could use some help here!" Yang called out as gunshots could be heard in the background.**

**They switched their gun back to 40mm's and began to fire down at the enemies who were firing at Yang's squad from the ground, or from the roofs of another much smaller house than the one they just destroyed. An armored vehicled drove out of the barn and tried to destroy the vehicles in which Yang and the rest were inside. It was destroyed by two shoots from AC130, before the camera was moved to a group of enemies that were running out of the building into the forest, but unfortunely for them, they didn't had any chance to run into the trees, as they were taken out by the aircraft.**

**With them gone, the road was cleared out, and it allowed Yang and her squad to make their way to the last place of their journey, a junkyard that was filled with cars as the captain of the squad called out to the AC130, "****Wildfire, we're approaching the LZ at the junkyard and leaving the vehicles."**

**''Roger that Bravo-Six. Crew, friendlies are leaving the vehicles and moving on foot towards the LZ. Do not fire on any personnel marked by a flashing strobe. Affirmative. Keep watching for those strobe lights. Those are friendlies." Kobalt said as Yang and her squad got out of the vehicles and ran into the junkyard.**

**The camera was following the squad for a second, before it spotted a few enemies hiding behind a container, "****Enemy personnel in the junkyard.''**

**"Crew, go ahead and smoke 'em. Man these guys are goin' to town!" Kobalt said.**

**"Wildfire, we've reached the LZ, but we're taking fire from all sides! Request fire support on all sides of the LZ, danger close!" Yang informed the crew about their current situation.**

**40mm shells were dropping like rain from the sky at the enemies on the junkyard who were dropping like flies****, having no chance against the aircraft. Neither of them shots was wasted, each of them took down at least one enemy. Abandoned cars were exploading because of the shots from the aircraft, the explosions themselves took out a few of the enemies.**

"This is so good." Yang stated, the imaginery of black and white not making this scene less epic.

''Just imagine how it must look like in the eyes of your and mine eyes." Sun stated, remembering that he should be with Yang and her squad at this moment.

"Even more epic than it already is?" Yang asked him.

"That's right!" Sun answered, pointing at her.

**The slaughter of the enemy forces continued, Yang having no reason to call out to the aircraft for the assist as their enemies didn't even had a chance to fire at them. **

**It seemed like it was over when Kobalt called out, ****''Crew, be advised, friendly helicopters entering the area. Watch your fire." **

"It seems like we're finally getiing out of this place." Weiss stated.

"This mission was certainly harder than these versions of you thought it'll be." Coco stated.

"Well, I doubt that getting shot down by a missile, and then having to make their way through the villages full of the people who tried to kill them was a part of their plan." Goodwitch said to her student.

**The rescue helicopters landed down on the ground as Yang and her squad made their way over to them, "Wildfire, we're moving towards the helicopters now. Thanks for the assist. Bravo-Six out."**

**Kobalt laughed, "****Hehe, this is gonna be one helluva highlight reel."**

**''I heard that!" Neon told him, as the helicopter began taking off with Yang's squad inside of them. Their mission was finally over.**

**''Crew, VIP is secure and in custody. Good job, everyone.'' Ivory said to the crew.**

**''****Roger that. Returning to base." Flynt said back.**

**It was the last thing that they heard before the screen went to black..**

"Well, it's over." B said, as he turned to the audience, "What do you think?"

''It was a great mission, probably my favourite one so far." Winter answered.

"I agree, seeing how this thing work through the eyes of it crew was quite interesting." Ironwood added.

"It was okay, just wish we had gotten to see the destruction this thing was making through the eyes of Yang and her crew." Cardin said.

"Yup. This mission went down as one of the most iconic Call of Duty missions in history, and I'm honestly not suprised. It is one of my personal favourites in the entire series." B agreed with them, "You have no idea how excited I am for one of the next missions."

''Why?" Neo asked him.

"Because little Neo." B said, grinning behind his mask as Neo rolled her eyes at the nickname, ""If you thought that this mission was great. Just wait until you'll see what happens in one of the next missions."

* * *

**Hope you like the idea of team FNKI as AC 130 crew.**

**Finally I got this chapter done! The next one is surely going to take me less to write than this one did.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter is not the best, I was having troubles in putting it into words.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad, see you in another chapter.**


	10. War Pig

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**mistersnx: I'm glad you liked it.**

**IHateGenericCereal: Thank you and here you go.**

**Sh4dowSt4lker: I'll do my best.**

**N.1.1.3: For now, I don't have any plans for doing Black Ops.**

**DragonForceAsh: Here you go.**

**RefluentChalker: I may do 2019 reboot, but I can't promise that.**

**Indigo One: I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions.**

**hoangxuan2309: ****I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for telling me about the error I made. As for your question about Menagerie, it is bigger than it is in the show.**

**Lightning Lord Kaji: I'm glad you're liking it :)**

**Guest: I'm glad.**

**Guest: I heard about it, heard it's good, but never really got a chance to play it.**

* * *

**An emblem of Beacon appeared on the screen, meaning the start of another mission. The camera went away from the map, and it showed the audience the last location of Ruby Rose, before it moved across the map and stopped on ****Vacuo.**

"Oh, we're back to Penny and Winter." Summer stated.

"It appears so." Port said.

"Well, the last mission started with Yang's squad ending their mission, so it was quite obvious." Qrow pointed out.

"Another mission about them kicking Cinder's ass." Roman stated, earning a glare from Cinder.

**Their premonitions were quickly confirmed an emblem of Beacon appeared on the screen again and it quickly changed into the A.M.C one, with Penny's name written under it. The camera started zooming itself down onto the location where Penny, Winter, Ciel and other marines were defending a tank from Cinder's forces the last time they saw them.**

**As the camera proceeded to lower itself down, a square that was showed one of Cinder's being shot down appeared on the screen. When the lifeless body of Cinder's soldier fell on the floor, the picture of Cinder herself appeared on the screen also appeared in the view of the audience, as ****Lisa Lavender's voice spoke up, ** **" ...Heavy fighting continued throughout the night as Atlesian. Marines continued to push towards the capital city in pursuit of Cinder Fall. Sporadic fighting can be heard as the bulk of Cinder Fall's forces fall back towards the Presidential Palace."**

"Yup, I was right." Roman said.

''If you wanted to win with them, you really should have prepared better for it. " Watts said, glancing over at Cinder.

**Everything that was related to Cinder disappeared from the screen, and it was replaced a small square that was showing the tank from earlier, as Winter's voice sounded on the screen, "****Command, this is Lt. Schnee. War Pig is en route. We're not missing this party..."**

"I still can't believe how ridiculously they named their tank." Goodwitch stated.

**The camera stopped on the War Pig, and just like it did with the last mission with AC130, it began to show audience everything they needed to know about this war machine. Like how many it money they had to spare to make one, where it was made or how many crewmember it needed.**

"Beautiful machine." Ironwood commented.

**Then the camera finally zoomed itself down onto Penny, and the audience could see her, hiding behind a destroyed car, as she along Winter, Ciel and many other marines were fighting off Cinder's forces. **

**"Polendina! Get your ass on the line now! We got hostiles moving in from the north!" Lopez shouted to her as he was firing at Cinder's men from the cover.**

"Lopez? Who's this guy?" Emerald asked.

"He was mentioned when they were defending War Pig." Neo explained to her.

Emerald tapped her chin, remembering it now, "Oh, right."

**''****Bravo Six we're clear of the Bog, thanks for the assist. We'll hold down the left flank and provide supporting fire, out." War Pig said.**

**Penny clutched her M4A1 tightly as she was moving further and further into the battlefield, while taking out any of Cinder men that tried to take her out. One of them was hiding behind a cover that was right next to a huge pile of trash. At first, she didn't notice him, but luckilly for her, he seemed to ran out of the bullets in his weapon and had to pull his pistol out. Penny stabbed him with her knife, ending his life before any harm could be done to her or any of her fellow marines.**

**Polendina took cover behind the same pile of trash and poked her head out to take a look of where her enemies were at this moment. Most of them, at least for now, seemed to be taking cover behind an old bus, or were taking cover inside of it. She quickly ran out of her cover, and ran up to barrel that was nearby, allowing her to have a closer look on the bus. At first, she focused her attention of the enemies that were hiding inside of the bus. After hiding behind a barrel for a moment, she leaned out and fired back at them, taking out two of them in the process. **

**When it seemed that the ones inside of the bus were reloading their weapons, Penny ran out of her cover to the bus, and reloaded her gun herself before making more steps further. She then along with two other marines joined her, and decided to take a chance to take out everyone who was hiding behind that bus, and unfortunely for their enemies, but fortunely for Polendina and other marines, everyone who was taking cover behind the bus was taken out, but it was not over. There were still one or two enemies left in the bus.**

**Penny was about to make her way into the**** bus, but someone else, Roycewicz was faster than her and the sounds of her enemies falling down on the ground was all she needed to hear.**

"Oh, there's the guy that Penny saved!" Ruby stated.

"Good to see him doing something." Yang said.

"Well, at least he didn't vanish after the last mission with Penny." Blake stated.

**Roycewicz quickly joined her outside, offering her a quick nod of his head before he saw something approaching them, "****Enemy air assault! Get ready! They're moving on both our flanks!"**

**Penny turned in the direction he was pointing towards to, and saw two helicopter approaching their location, luckilly for her, she spotted a few RPG, when she was assaulting this place to take out everyone hiding behind the bus.**

**"****Grab an RPG and take out those choppers!" Winter called out to everyone.**

**It seemed like it all Penny had to hear. She quickly walked over to the RPG and picked one of them up. She aimed it at one of the helicopters as the first enemy was about to start to rappel down line into the battlefield, but he didn't make it to the ground as Penny took the helicopter out with the RPG, which was quickly followed by the second one sharing the same fate, the sound of both of them crashing somewhere could be heard in the background.**

"Those guys didn't even had a chance to fight back." Nora laughed.

"Well, they had rocket launcher, it was obvious that they're not going to make it to the ground." Coco stated.

**As Penny, Winter and Ciel along with other marines began moving to the left along the street that was leading into more city like part of this place, War Pig drove over a white pickup, completely crushing the front of it, as one of the crewmembers of this machine spoke up****,''Uh, Bravo Six, possible ambush area up front. We'll uh move up when you've cleared the area ahead of us, over." **

**Winter nodded her head as she ran into the city, and almost immediately hid behind a yellow car when she saw how many enemies were waiting for them, ''Watch for silhouettes on the rooftops!"**

**Penny saw an enemy on the roof of one of the buildings, pointing at RPG in the direction of the War Pig, but she quickly took him out, as War Pig called out, "****Marines stand clear. We're gonna get some rounds into those buildings!"**

"There's surely a lot of them here." Ilia stated.

"They really don't want them here." Miltia stated.

"Wouldn't you too, sis? When their leader is basically making her last stand?" Melanie asked her sister.

**Penny was firing back at the enemies that were shooting at her and the rest from the something that looked like a store as one of the crewmembers of the War Pig said, ''****Gunner, two/three story building, 11/1 o'clock/11:30, ground floor/second floor (balcony)!""**

**"****Target acquired!'' Another crew member of the War Pig shouted.**

**"Fire!" And the third crew member of the war machine ordered, and just a second after saying those words. The barrel of the tank fired, and the missile flew right into the building that it was heading towards to. ****Penny being able to witness how the front of it was completely destroyed, leaving a huge hole in the building out of which smoke was coming out. The enemies who were firing from there were neither dead or left severely wounded, meaning that wouldn't cause them more trouble.**

"Ouch." Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask.

''That must've hurt." Dove said.

"I doubt they felt anything." Mercury stated.

**''****Bravo Six, we're moving up." War Pig called out as the entire machine, along with marines began moving along the street further into the city. Everyone except for Penny who made her way into a house through a huge that was made in it, before her and the other marines even arrived at this place. She walked up the stairs to the first floor and was quickly met with an enemy that was slightly opening the door just to he could fire a few bullets from his gun at her. ****A few rounds left Penny's gun and they went through the wooden door and the lifeless body of a shooter fell on the ground, opening the door completely.**

**But she knew that she couldn't lower her guard now, as there was another room on this floor. She carefully leaned out of of the cover she took behind a wall and found herself to be correct when they she spotted two enemies inside, that were quickly taken out by her. She reloaded her gun as she walked into that room, and went over to the balcony to see the War Pig moving along the street along with Winter, Ciel and the rest.**

**She knew there wasn't anyone left on this side of the city, so she went over to another room, walking past the lifeless body of the enemy that tried to take her out through the doors. She went over to the balcony in that room, and began firing at the enemies that were neither on the streets or inside of a place that looked like a cafe or a bar, or something similiar to these two.**

**Penny proceeded to take out as many enemies as she could from the balcony, Winter, Ciel and the others doing the same from the ground level and****, the machine gun from the War Pig taking out a better portion of them down itself.**

**When there wasn't any enemies in Penny's sight, she jumped off the balcony, joining the others on the ground, instantly noticing how many enemies she was unable to see from the balcony on this side.**

"I have to admit, that was a bit reckless." Goodwitch stated.

"I have to agree on that. She could have get shot while falling on the ground, or something else could have happen." Winter agreed with her.

"Well she seems okay for now." Oobleck said.

**Penny acted instantly to avoid getting shot. She ran up to a damaged wall to take a cover behind it, and when she made sure that she had entire magazine in her weapon, leaned out to take out the enemy that was standing on the balcony, before hopping above what was left of that wall. She ran over to the building where lots of enemies were currently hiding in, but didn't go inside as she spotted a wooden stairs that were leading to the first floor of this building.**

**She then saw Winter who was most likely going to assault this building, so to make it easier for her, she threw a flash-bang inside, and moved towards the wooden stairs. As she started running up them to the first floor, she could hear the flash-bang exploading and the enemies getting blinded by it.**

** Upon reaching the first floor, she was almost immediately meet with someone that tried to kill her, she happened to be quicker, and it didn't end well for him. Similiar thing happened with his three others comrades as Penny took them out as well, clearing the entire first floor out of her enemies. She ran down the stairs with her gun in ready just in case if someone was there, but luckilly for her, all of the enemies that were on the ground floor just a moment ago were shot down by Winter and the rest.**

**Now the only building that had any enemies left inside of it was a building in front of them. Some of the enemies were on the first floor, firing from the windows, but most of them were on the ground floor, and the ones on the ground floor were the first ones to be taken out by the marines, their comrades from the first floor quickly sharing the same fate as them.**

**''****Soleil, keep em' pinned down from here. Bravo - head out back and flank 'em from the right." Winter ordered, as her, Penny, Ciel, and other marines moved towards this building, running into it.**

**"They're pullin' back! Stay sharp - it could be a trap!" Ciel said back, kneeling down by the window, apparently noticing some movement outside. **

"Oh, teammate Ciel is in this mission?" Penny asked, apparently not having a chance to spot her earlier.

"She was, I saw her once or two, but this is probably the first time she said something in mission." Ruby said to Penny.

"Oh." Penny said in response, titling her head towards Ruby.

**Penny, Winter, Gaines and Roycewicz moved through the building and moved into the parking lot that was filled with cars and was leading to another building, the other marines staying behind for some reason, and were almost immediately meet with more enemies after reaching this place.**

"Why am I not suprised." Sun stated.

''Ciel said that she saw some movement. That must've been them moving to this place." Scarlet stated.

**Penny quickly took down the two guys with machine guns in a second story window, as she took a place behind a dumpster to hide from the enemies that were on the ground level. Her cover didn't last long as Lopez, who must've just joined them in this place, started pushing the dumpster forward, and was quickly joined by Winter herself as they pushed it a few metres further.**

"Why am I doing that?" Winter asked, confused.

"Probably to have a cover closer to Cinder's men or something like that." Weiss said to her sister, saying the first thing that came into her mind.

**Weiss' theory quickly seemed to be the correct one as Penny once again hid behind the dumpster, crounching down beside Lopez as Winter left them to hide behind a grey car. Polendina watched how her fellow marines were clearing out Cinder's men, as before leaning out of her cover to see the last two enemies hiding behind a white truck, out of which smoke was coming out. It was when an idea popped into her mind, she took out a grenade and quickly threw it in the direction of that truck. It landed under the truck, just a second before it exploded. The vehicle exploded along with it, the enemies that were hiding behind it died along with the explosion.**

**With every enemy in their way gone, the entire group started moving along the parking loot until the finally reached the building. Winter quickly kicked the door open as the rest braced themselves for another fight just in case, but there was nobody there, the building was empty. All five of them ran up the stairs to the first floor and went into a completely destroyed room. It was completely uncovered because of huge hole in the building which allowed them to see everything that was happening on the streets.**

**''Hold right here! Enemy tank comin' up the road!" Gaines pointed out. It was when everyone could see a tank moving down the street, with some of Cinder's soldiers walking behind it. That tank was a little smaller than War Pig, and also a little thinner, but everything else like lenght seemed to be pretty much the same.**

**''Warpig, Bravo six! T-72 behind the building at your 10 o' clock! Can you engage, over!" Winter called over to the crew of the War Pig.**

**The response to her call was quick, ''R****oger that Bravo six, I got him on thermal, switching to manual."**

**After hearing those words, the audience could see the War Pig rolling down the street. The tank stopped just before it reached the bus, turning it's gun towards the enemy tank, despise the building being in it's way, "Taking the shot."**

**And with that, t****he barrel of the tank ****fired, making a hole in the building, and slamming right into the enemy tank. Sparkes started coming out of it, and a moment later, the enemy tank exploded, in a very spectacular way, the cannon going into the air while it's main body started burning, basically becoming a bonfire.**

**''Woo! Yeah! Woo! Yeah!" Lopez cheered.**

**''Holy shit! Did you see that?!" Gaines shouted, being in awe of the explosion.**

**"That's what I'm talking about, baby!" Roycewicz shouted.**

"Wow!" Ruby said, being in awe of the explosion just as the marines.

"Did you see that?" Neptune asked, being in awe just as Ruby, and pretty much most of the audience.

"That was awesome!" Nora shouted, rising up from the chair with her fists in the air.

"Nora, you seem to like explosions, do you?" B asked her.

"You bet I do, masked fella!" Nora said back to him.

B bit his lips as he nodded his head at her, thinking to himself, "_Just wait for the next mission if you like explosions so much._"

**Any enemies that were accompaying the tank just a second ago were quickly taken out as Winter said to the War Pig crew, "****Nice shootin' Warpig. Lot' o secondaries. Now let's get the hell outta here."**

**''Comin' through. Roger Bravo Six." War Pig crewmember said as the tank got moving again, crushing the entire front of a pickup, and when that crewmember noticed it, he let out an awkward chuckle, "****So...uh, hehe, are there yet?''**

**''Bravo Six, 2nd platoon is moving to rendezvous near your location, what's your status, over?" Command asked.**

**"Precious cargo is intact and en route. We're almost at Highway 4 and should make visual contact shortly with 2nd platoon." Winter explained as the entire squad of marines jumped out of the building and started to make their way down empty the streets. **

**When they made their way to the edge of the city, the sound of the helicopter filled the place, which was quickly followed by the voice of one of the pilots of a helicopter that landed into the open field saying, ''Lt. Schnee, this is Outlaw-Two-Five. The Task Force is moving in to capture Cinder Fall. It's all hands on deck for this one so get on board, over."**

**''Roger that! Marines! We just got a fix on Cinder Fall's position! Everyone on board! Let's go!" Winter said to her men.**

It was the last thing that the audience heard as the screen went to black.

"Well, we're done with another mission." B said as he turned to the audience, "What do you think is going to happen next?"

"I wonder what is going to happen in the next mission, considering that they got a fix on Cinder's position." Blake said.

"I assume that Sienna is finally going to appear again and save Cinder's ass." Coco stated.

"That's seems like a good theory, considering that these two were showed to working together, and we only saw Sienna once." Ren said.

"I still feel that she has something under her sleeve. In her introduction she was show to be someone extremely dangerous for the characters, and so far we are seeing how her forces keep losing to Atlesian army. Something is going to happen." Fox said.

"I guess you'll see in the next several minutes." B said, pressing the button, just as mission was about start, he thought to himself, "_Oh boy, here we go._"

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	11. Shock and Awe

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Mex. G. ambit: This chapter is going to end with a big bang :G**

**Lightning Lord Kaji: I'm going to put the nuke mission and the aftermath in one chapter :)**

**Indigo One: I'm glad you liked it. I'm going to put these two missions in one chapter :)**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions.**

**FleetingSpectre: I have someone else planned for Delta Force. All of team JNPR members are going to appear in MW2.**

**IHateGenericCereal: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hope that you're going to like this one!**

**VisioningSnail4: I'm glad you're liking the story! For now I don't have any plans for any other COD campaign.**

**Guest: I hope you're going to like the chapter :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Guest: For now I don't have any plans for Black Ops 1 and 2.**

**Guest: I actually have Spec Ops The Line on the list of the things I may do in the multiverse I've been planning to do for a few months now.**

**Guest: I will combine them into two.**

**Guest: I don't have any plans for Black Ops 3.**

**Firestar001**: **That was one of the reasons why I choose Infinity Gauntlet for B. Plus, in the first chapter he was shown to be Marvel fan, like wearing Avengers shirt :)**

**Sagnus: Choice who is going to be Makarov and who is going to be Yuri was quite obvious for me.**

* * *

**The emblem of Atlesian Marine Corp spined around for a few seconds before it moved to upper left part of the screen as the map appeared in the view of the audience. It showed them the location from the previous mission as the camera zoomed itself down, now showing them green outlines of numerous buildings and the helicopter Penny and Winter had gotten into.**

**As it took off into the air, Commands voice spoke up, "****Marines, we have a possible fix on Cinder Fall in the capital city. 1st Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by Beacon indicates that Cinder Fall may have a Menagerian warhead... ****Speed is critical. NEST teams have been deployed to the area. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken out most of the air defenses but Cinder Fall's ground forces still pose a serious threat."**

**The camera showed them off a place which was told them to be Cinder's palace as the footage of her was broadcasting in a square on the left side of the screen, before it was joined by her bio, as it popped out down it. Then it zipped to show them some moving aircraft, speeding along the city.**

**"Looks like we're rollin' in with everything we got." Winter's voice ran in their ears, "We get Cinder Fall, we end this war, right here, right now. Lock and load, Marines!"**

"I'm combat ready to end this war!" Penny said, saluting, earning chuckles from Ruby, Ironwood and Winter at her behaviour. Though, Ironwood's and Winter's were barely noticable.

"So this is the mission when they get Cinder." Adam stated.

"After kicking her ass since that chase after her began." Roman added.

"I doubt so. I already said that but my money is on that Sienna and her forces are going to burst in and save her ass." Coco said.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong for Penny and Winter." Ruby said.

**The camera zoomed itself onto the Sea Knight helicopter in which Penny had taken off last mission, and the next thing the audience saw was Penny, sitting in front of a weapon that appeared to be some sort of a grenade launcher as she was overlooking other helicopters and tanks moving towards the Capital City.**

**''****In formation. Approaching objective. 30 seconds." Outlaw Two-Five said.**

**''Outlaw, this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19." The guy who was simply called "Cobra Pilot" said. His voice was unknown for the audience, but B recognized this voice. It was the pilot from volume 5 that took Weiss out of Atlas.**

**As was saying those words, Penny doublechecked the grenade launcher she was going to use sooner or later, a familiar voice sounded in the ears of the audience, ****''****All callsigns, this is Overlord. We're seeing enemy armor on the bottom grove west of the river." **

"Wait a second..." Goodwitch said.

"Is that?" Qrow added.

"Ozpin!" Hazel almost roared, gripping the edges of his seats in anger. The damage he made to the seat was quickly fixed as B raised his gauntlet, and one of the stones glowed yellow.

Ozpin simply ignored Hazel's cry, as he took a sip of coffee from his mug, interested to see the role his character is going to play in the story, "Hm, interesting."

**A moment after they started flying along the bridge that lead into the city, the helicopters split up around the city, some of them firing at the bridge, taking out some of the enemy's forces on the ground. Penny followed their example and started shooting at everything on the ground. Starting with Cinder's soldiers that were retreating into the town, going to the armored vehicle who as B told the audience was named BMP.**

**When Penny had dealt with the BMP's next to the bridge, the helicopter headed into the town, Penny instantly spotting an anti-air gun on the roof of one of the buildings. It didn't took long until there was nothing left of it along with the man operating it. There were some people on the roofs of the buildings next to it, some of them firing an RPG at Penny's helicopter, or the ones who didn't had the launcher had to fire at them with their machine guns which of course didn't do much damage.**

**"****Light armor, take it out, Polendina!" Outlaw Two-Five informed.**

**The next enemies that appeared in her view were another BMP's, two armored vehicles standing on some sort of ****square, as most of the ground forces seemed to be heading towards some for story building with a flag over it's entrance. There was a statue standing in front of it. Probably thinking it was funny or something like that, after taking care of the BMP, Penny fired a single shot at the statue, causing it to collapse all over the ****square.**

**''We got RPGs on rooftops." Outlaw Two-Five said.**

**Penny shifted her attention towards the roofs, noticing another anti-air gun. It didn't took long before it shared the same fate as the one she destroyed not that long ago. She moved her grenade launcher towards an oil truck as it was approached by another BMP. She fired a few grenades at the oil truck, and when it exploded, the BMP shared it's fate shorty after. There was also another anti-air gun on the roof next to it, but Penny took it out without any problem.**

**As the helicopter began moving back to the ****square it flied by just a second, Penny had a chance to see the other side and see if there are any enemies there. She was proven to be correct. Two BMP's coming her way, firing at her too. She got rid of them pretty quickly before shifting her attention towards the countless enemies on the buildings, some of them wielding rocket launchers, some of them don't. There was one gun on RPG that tried to take her down, but he missed the shot, unfortunely for him Penny didn't miss hers.**

**''****Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land." Outlaw Two-Five declared, as Penny was able to see several of Cinder's men retreating along the road, until they were taken out the helicopter that flied above their heads.**

**"****Uh...Roger that. Ok. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front..." Command said as the helicopter started to turn. Penny's eyes went to the BMP that was firing at her next to the BMP's she destroyed earlier. Two shoots were enough for it to join the other two.**

"Hey, wasn't there only two just a moment ago?" Emerald asked.

"And they were both destroyed as I recall." Roman added.

"Where did it came from?" Neo asked, sending a questioning look to B who shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno little Neo." B answered.

**As Penny's helicopter was landing on the ground, Command continued, "...Outlaw, this is command, unload half your chalk and take the rest 2 klicks to the west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city.."**

**Two more helicopters landed on the ground, and marines got out of them. Penny watched how they began fighting with Cinder's soldiers in a flagged building as at tank rode through the car, completely crushing it. As another tank rode by, Penny's helicopter had taken off into the air.**

"Oh, where are they going?" Jaune asked.

**"****Marines! Listen up! One of our forward recon teams has gotten pinned down and needs out help!" Winter declared.**

"I think you have the answer." Ren said.

**Penny watched how the marines battled with the people in flagged building, as her helicopter began taking off towards the place Winter just mentioned, as Cobra Pilot called out, flying past them, "Outlaw, this is Deadly. Returning to base to refit and refuel. You're on your own for now, 2-5.."**

"I bet he is going to appear again once they'll be in danger." Sun stated.

**As the helicopter flied above the hill, Penny saw some aicraft speed through the sky, as Command said, "****Advance team is pinned down in a hot area. They are popping green smoke to indicate their position."**

**Penny glanced down to see a single man with an RPG on the building. A single shot was enough to take care of him, as ****Outlaw Two-Five said, " Roger we have a visual. Outlaw Two-Five out."**

**After those words were said, it wasn't too long before the helicopter landed on the ground. Penny finally took her hands of the grenade launcher as she along with other marines began to leave airship, with Winter telling them as she was the first one to get out, followed by Roycewicz, Lopez, Gaines and the others, "****Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke. Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell out of here!"**

**As Penny ran out of the helicopter, she ran past one man who was waving his hand as the marines were moving out of the aircraft.**

"Wait? Is that Klein?" Weiss asked, recognizing this man.

"Who's that?" Ruby raised her brow at her teammate and her sister.

"He's our butler. He's been loyal to our family for years." Winter said, smilling at the screen, along with her sister. She and Weiss were actually happy to see him because it was a while since they saw him, even though it was just on the screen.

**Penny, Winter and the rest rushed into streets with their destination being a building from which green smoke was coming from****, taking care of the three enemies that hadn't been in a cover the moment they saw them. Polendina took a cover behind a a bit of a small, as some part it was destroyed. She carefully leaned out and took out a man hiding behind a stony fence with simple shot to the head, before moving forward with the marines, taking out anyone in their path.**

**"****Watch for friendlies near the green smoke on the second floor! Let's get our boys outta there! Move!" Winter shouted as Penny saw two enemies that were left outside rush into the building. Roycewicz, who walked by her side took care of one of them while the other one managed to get away.**

**The group of marines stopped by the entrance to the building, suspecting that some enemies were inside and their worries were proven to be correct as one of them popped out his head and his weapon from his cover behind a wall. Luckilly he didn't take out anyone from Penny's and Winter's squad. Penny pulled out a flash-bang grenade and threw it inside. At the sound of it exploading, she and the others rushed in the building, at first taking out enemies who weren't blinded by the explosion, then taking care of the enemies that were blinded.**

**''****Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Friendlies up on the second floor! I repeat, we're up on the second floor!" They heard one marine shout from the second floor.  
**

**As Winter Penny rushed up the stairs, with Penny, Roycewicz, Lopez, Gaines and the others following her, she heard one of the marine ask her, "****So you're our ride out of here?"**

**''We're it, Captain! Let's move out before they regroup!" Winter stated as Penny moved towards the hole in the wall, which was allowing her and the other to see very clearly what was going on outside. The first thing they saw were two enemy helicopters in the air, dropping off some Cinder's soldiers.**

**Unfortunely for them, but fortunely for the marines, a Cobra helicopter came by, shooting both of them down, before any enemies could even reach the ground, ****"Outlaw this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded. You guys miss me?" **

Sun chuckled as he and Neptune shared a quick fist bump, "Knew it."

**"Hell yeah!" Gaines could be heard yelling out in the background.**

**''****Move out! Let's go! Let's go!" Winter shouted as Penny rushed through the hole and immediately took a cover behind a container with Lopez, while Winter, Roycewicz, Gaines and the rest were either on the ground with them, hiding behind a wall, or a pile of junk, or in the building, their attention focused on the enemies on the ground. **

**Penny and Lopez decided to focus their attention on the building from which the enemies were firing at. Penny looked over at him and Lopez gave her a quick nod before they moved out towards the building as more and more marines were joining them on the ground. She and Lopez rushed into the building, the first one stabbing the approaching enemy with a knife before going up the stairs. She used another flash-bang grenade, and upon hearing it exploading, she and Lopez rushed in, getting rid of the blinded enemies.**

**When the building was cleared out of any enemies, they rushed down the stairs to see other marines moving through the building, probably towards the LZ. They followed them and went through the alley that lead them to the LZ, all of them watching how the helicopter landed on the ground to take them and the marines they came here to rescue.**

**"Go! Go!" Winter said, as she, followed by the rest went inside of the Outlaw Two-Five.**

"When are they going to get Cinder?" Yang asked.

"Perharps they're going to go after her, now." Blake answered.

**"****Polendina! Get back on the Mark 19!" Klein shouted to Penny as she did as she told to and got her hands on the grenade launcher again.**

**As the aircraft began taking off, they heard Command say, "****Outlaw, be advised, we have a situation here, over."**

**''Go ahead Command, over." Outlaw Two-Five said.**

**"Team Six has located a possible nuclear device as Cinder Fall's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device is verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east, over." Command informed.**

B bit his lips, knowing what this meant as he heard Miltia say, one of the twins unaware what a nuclear device was,"All of them should retreat, just because someone saw a device?"

"I wonder what that is." Melanie said.

Junior rubbed his chin, "It may have been that package we saw back on the mission when they attacked that ship."

"Or something completely new." Neo stated.

**As all of the aircrafts were making their way to the east, just as they were ordered to by their Command, an enemy rocket came out of nowhere, and worst of all, this time, it actually hit something. **

"Something just had to happen during their retreat." Raven stated.

**The tail rotor of the aircraft was burning, as he engine was struggling to to keep working despise the damage it just got as it's pilot called out, "****We're hit we're hit! I've lost the tail rotor!''**

**After the airship hit one of the trees, it spinned out of control as it's pilot cried out, "Mayday mayday, this is Deadly, going in hard! We're going down!"**

**Just a second after the Cobra helicopter crashed on the ground, Outlaw Two-Five spoke up about the situation, "We have a Cobra down. I repeat, we have a Cobra down. Deadly this is Outlaw Two-Five, come in, over! Command, I have a visual on the crash site. I see small arms fire coming from the cockpit. Request permission to initiate search and rescue, over.''**

**''Copy 2-5, be advised, you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that nuke goes off. Do you understand?" Command asked him.**

"So, nuke is like a explosion, or something similiar to that?" Winter asked.

"If that is true then I don't understand why they're so worried about it. I doubt that there is an explosive that is able to destroy the entire city." Ironwood stated, to which Winter nodded her head in agreement.

**"Roger that. We know what we're getting into." Outlaw Two-Five replied.**

**''****All right 2-5, it's your call. Retrieve that pilot if you can. Out." Command said.**

**''Deadly, do you copy? What's your status, over?" Outlaw Two-Five asked.**

"I don't understand. The first part of this mission was about saving an entire group of them, and now they are leaving them a chance if they should save a single man who is heavily outnumbered." Summer stated.

"This must be something about that nuclear device they mentioned earlier. They are really that afraid of it?" Tai asked.

**The Cobra pilot coughed, the noises of him firing back at Cinder's soldiers could be heard in the background,** **as Outlaw Two-Five was landing on the ground, "I'm here!...Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I sure could use some help down here!"**

**"Hold on, we're coming to ya." Outlaw Two-Five said as Penny got her hands off the grenade launcher and readied her M4A1.**

**Winter, Penny, Roycewicz, Lopez, Gaines and all other marines rushed out of the helicopter and headed towards the wounded Cobra Pilot, as Command told them, "****Be advised, 2-5, hostiles advancing parallel southwest of your position towards the crash site."**

**''We got 90 seconds, Polendina! Get the pilot! NO ONE gets left behind!" Winter shouted.**

"That's right! No one should be left behind!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the screen.

"That's right, friend Ruby!" Penny added.

**Upon reaching the Cobra Pilot, Winter shouted, as she began to fire back at Cinder's soldiers firing at it, her squad doing the same, and there was actually no one going for the Cobra Pilot at this moment, "Polendina! Pull her out of there and get back to the LZ! We'll cover you go!"**

**Penny quickly moved towards the Cobra Pilot, who was helping the marines by firing at the enemies from his Mp5. She reached her hands out for him as she moved towards her, allowing her to grab and put him on his back. She began to move towards the Outlaw Two-Five as Winter and the rest followed shortly after, not forgetting to cover her.**

**"****Lt. Schnee, this is Outlaw Two-Five, now would be a good time to get the hell outta here over." Outlaw Two-Five declared.**

**''Roger that we're on our way!" Winter assurred him.**

**Penny brings the Cobra Pilot to the helicopter while Winter and the team provided her cover from incoming enemy forces. She then set him down on a seat. The Cobra Pilot offered her a quick nod of his head as he drew out his MP5 to ****to fend off more insurgents. Penny turned around to hold off hostiles as the marines were quickly joining her, Klein and Cobra Pilot in the helicopter.**

**''Outlaw this is command. We have a probable nuclear threat at the capital. Proceed to the minimum safe distance until the all clear has been given by the NEST team." Command said.**

"I'm really getting more worried about this nuke." Pyrrha stated.

"Why?" Nora asked her teammate.

"They sound so paronoid about it. They must have a good reason to be afraid of it." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Winter, Roycewicz, Lopez and Gaines were the last ones left outside. All of them kneeling down and firing at the enemies, before the Schnee went into the aircraft, which was followed by Roycewicz. Lopez rised up too, and gave Gaines a quick pat on the shoulder, as the two of them made their way into aircraft.**

**"Go! Go!" Winter shouted as Outlaw began taking off into the air, Penny and Klein still firing at the enemies that had gathered around, trying to take them out until they disappeared from their view as the helicopter took out on full speed.**

**''Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking. We're in for some chop! Hang on! Jake gimme max power." Outlaw Two-Five said.**

**As Outlaw Two-Five was leaving this area, Penny and Klein who were in the front of the aircraft were able to see many other helicopters that hadn't left, yet, flying behind them.**

**''All Atlesian forces, be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on site and attempting to disarm." Command repeated himself about the threat again.**

"We know that already, dude!" Russel pointed out.

"They just can't stop repeating themselves, do they?" Coco asked.

"Apparently not." Mercury stated.

B sighed, knowing what is going to happen in the next few seconds, thinking to himself, "_And here we go_."

**''I repeat, we have a confirmed nu..."**

**Suddenly, before the warning could be repeated, it was cut off by static as a explosion went off in the distance. Klein looked away and shielded his eyes with his other arm not holding his M9 pistol to avoid witnessing the flash of the detonation. When he finally took a glance at what was happening, all he could do was stare and disbelief at what had just happened. As the mushroom cloud began to rise into the air, the shock wave knocked down many helicopters and destroyed everything in its path.**

"Wait what!" Neptune was the first one from the audience to speak up as the massive suprise at what just transpired overcame their bodies. He was quickly followed by other people in the audience, who just like him couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my gosh..." Velvet said, covering her mouth in shock.

"Holy crap!" Nora shouted as she put her hands on her head. The energetic orange haired girl who was cheering everytime when something exploded on the screen was now in a state of complete shock.

"Oh, shit!" Mercury shouted, his and Emerald's eyes widening in shock. Cinder seemed to be shocked as well, she was hoping that her character in this had something under her sleeve because so far not everything was going just as she wanted it to go, but this was far away from what she was excepting. It was just a second before she could feel a small smirk forming on her face.

"What the hell was that?!" Cardin shouted, he and his entire team staring in shock at the massive explosion on the screen.

"All those airships..." Pyrrha said.

"It's taking them down as if they were nothing." Fox observed with wide eyes at how the helicopters were dropping from sky like flies. He was excepting Cinder to have something under her sleeve, but something like that never crossed his mind.

"That was the nuke they mentioned earlier?!" Tai asked, cursing himself for asking why the marines afraid of this weapon.

"**Everyone hang on!" Winter's voice shouting those words was the last thing the audience hear someone say as the shock wave reached Penny's and Winter's helicopter.**

"Penny..." Ruby said in worry for her friend.

"Winter... Klein..." Weiss said in worry for her sister and butler.

**Penny and Klein were knocked off their feet, and the latter one began to slide out of the helicopters ramp. Penny reached out and grabbed him by the hand, doing the best she could to pull him back in, but the force was too strong and his hand slipped. Klein got pulled out of the chopper. Penny then fell on her back and hung onto the seats until Outlaw Two-Five crashed, knocking her unconscious upon the impact.**

B, having a chance to witness this scene many times before, turned around to the audience to witness their reaction to the nuclear explosion. Yang and Blake stared at the screen, neither of them having idea what to say, and when it came to Yang, it was actually something new. Ruby and Weiss stared at the screen, worried for Penny and Winter, the latter one was also worried for Klein as she watched him got pulled off the chopper by the impact. Coco removed her sunglasses from her eyes to make sure that it really happened. Qrow stared at the screen with wide eyes, as he dropped his flask in shock on the ground, spilling the liquor all over the floor as she was intending to take a sip in just a second before the explosion went off. Ironwood was just staring, unable to say anything, having no idea that an explosion like that was even possible. Arthur Watts had the same reaction as him. Penny's and Winter's went wide, neither of them having idea what happened to them. Sienna Khan rubbed her the back of her head, her expresion showing complete shock. Even Tyrian Callows sunk back in his chair, the crazy scorpion faunus was actually spechless about what happened, not having a chance to witness anything like that in his life before. As for Salem herself, well, he couldn't actually read her expression, as she probably seemed to have the most stoic expression from the audience at this moment.

The rest of the audience had pretty much the same reaction. They all just went silent, their eyes shot open, and some of them dropped their jaws in shock,

"Everyone. I present the nuclear explosion." B told them, gesturing towards the screen, pressing the button, starting next mission.

**The aftermath of the explosion started with A.M.C emblem spinning around.**

"Wait, it's not over, yet?" Roman asked.

"Now what?" Vernal asked.

**The camera began to lower itself down on Vacuo, until the audience were able to see how the nuclear explosion was looking from the view of a bird. **

**"Something has happened." Lisa Lavender's voice was the first one to speak up.**

**She was followed by a few other voices, one of them saying, "What appears to be an explosion of an epic proportion..."**

**''Reports remain sketchy and unconfirmed at this time..."**

**''Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a nuclear explosion in her own country...''**

**''Maybe the start of something larger that on whether Cinder Fall was among the victims in what may have been a suicidal..."**

**''What I can see from the hotel here is a mushroom cloud, about 45 by..."**

**''...Continue to burn across a massive wasteland, that was once a capital for this thriving nation..."**

**Four list of the marines appeared on the screen, it was scrolling so fast that no one from the audience was able to read it.**

"So many lives..." Ironwood said. He couldn't imagine himself losing so many soldiers in a matter of second. He wouldn't actually know what he'd do if something like that happened to him in real life.

**One of the names suddenly lightened itself up in blue, this name was no other than Penny Polendina, as the screen went black just for a second. **

**Penny regained her ****consciousness, a few cough leaving her mouth as she was able to look around her. She was still in the helicopter, but unfortunely none of them marines she was with were there.**

"Penny!" Ruby shouted, relieved that her friend was still alive, but this feeling was going to be short lived.

"She's alive." Jaune stated.

"That's good, right?" Nora asked.

"But what about Winter?" Weiss asked, growing more worried as her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"And the rest?" Pyrrha added.

**Even though she was severely wounded by the crash, Penny found the ****strength in herself and started crawling her way out of the helicopter, as she could hear someone say in the radio, "****Flash. NBC-1 Nuclear. Bravo - NB-0 6-2, 6-3-4. Charlie - 90 degree grid. Hotel - surface. Juliet - 90 seconds."**

**As she was reaching the exit, she could her some woman say, "****Be advised, nuclear detonation detected, fallout predicted within a radius of 7.4 miles, epicenter located at N-G-0-5-8-6-8-0. Personnel within primary affected zone are ordered to commence immediate evacuation. Contamination centers are being established at this time, and they should be operational within 2 hours. Personnel are advised to be there, I am (static). Personnel with highly elevated levels are advised to seek medical attention at the first available opportunity. ''**

**The transmission ended, as Penny crawled out of the chopper, falling on the ground, letting out a grunt at the pain of the impact. It was when the audience was able to see what was going on outside. Buildings in front of her collapsed due to the explosion as the everything around looked like a tornado went through this place. A massive mushroom cloud was seen in distance.**

"Oh my..." Summer said, putting her hands on her mouth, looking at the destruction caused by the nuke.

"So much destruction..." Ozpin observed, staring the destrucion on the screen in shock.

"And all of it caused by a single explosive?" Oobleck asked.

**Penny found the strenght in herself again as she began to crawl along the road, passing by a face that the audience knew. ****The pilot Penny and her fellow marines saved just a moment ago was laying on the ground, ****gasping for a breath, a drops of blood leaving his mouth.**

"Poor guy." Yatsuhashi whispered to himself, shaking his head.

"Why? They just saved him!" Velvet cried out at the view of the Cobra Pilot.

**It was when another person appeared in the audience view. It was Winter. She was on her feet, walking, or rather stumbling forward herself.**

"There's Winter!" Weiss shouted, looking relieved that her sister was still alive.

"She's also alive." Ruby said.

"But where's Klein?" Winter asked, there wasn't any sight of the butler around.

**As if Winter had promted her, Penny slowly got herself back on her feet, even though she was stumbling, just like Winter and it was just a matter of time before she'll fall agan. She began walking towards the Schnee, walking past ****Roycewicz's lifeless body, not a breath leaving his lungs.**

**It was just a second before Winter collapsed on the ground. She started to crawl forward, coughing every second as she did so, until she just stopped. She didn't move anymore.**

"What's wrong with her? Why did she stop?" Neptune asked.

**Penny made her way over to now Winter's lifeless body, and stared at it, realizing one thing. Winter Schnee was gone.**

"Winter..." Weiss said, feeling how tears formed in her eyes as she watched her sisters lifeless body on the screen. She didn't care if this was just a fictonal character that Winter had taken the place of. It was still her sister. A few tears actually went down her cheek as she could feel Pyrrha who sat on the left side of her put her around her, comfortingly. Winter would have done it if she was in her place, but she sat in another crowd.

"Specialist Schnee..." Ironwood whispered to himself, looking at how this version of his best specialist layed on the ground, dead.

**It didn't took long before Penny joined Winter on the ground. She took a few steps forward, until she collapsed herself. She didn't stand up after that. Looking at the mushroom cloud was all she did****.**

"Penny..." Ruby sniffed for her friend, her sister wrapping her arm around her to comfort her.

**It was the last thing that happened, before the mission ended, screen going to black.**

"What were you saying to me?" Cinder instantly asked after the screen went to black, looking around everyone who told her how badly she was prepared for her war, actually sounding proud of what her character just did, "That I should have prepared myself better?"

"What?" Tai asked.

"You're actually proud of what your character just did?" Ghira asked, turning to Cinder, shocked that anyone would be actually proud of something like that. He'd feel ashamed, If would have been put in the place of the character that Cinder is playing, despise the fact that it would have been him just being put in a place of a fictional character.

The look he got from Cinder was the only reaction he had to get to know the answer.

"So, what do you think?" B asked them.

"That was just..." Raven said, trying to find the right word, and when she found one, it still couldn't tell what she felt after seeing the explosion, "Unexpecting."

"I'd never say that an explosion like that was possible." Goodwitch stated.

"You weren't kidding when you said we're going to wish that the bad things we saw during Lionheart's execution were all the bad things we saw." Ren stated, as Yang was still comforting Ruby, who wasn't sniffing anymore.

"Oh, Ren. Just wait until we'll get to the sequel." B said, having a certain mission in his mind.

"I'm actually quite impressed by the scale of this explosion." Salem stated, knowing that she had seen something similiar in the past, remembering how the brothers got rid of the entire army she formed after convicing them to join them by showing that she's immortal in a matter of seconds. Not only that, she was the only human that was left at least it was until the brothers created a new world with both humans and faunus before leaving Remnant.

"Does the place from which you come from anything like that?" Ozpin asked him.

"It does." B confirmed with a nod of his head, crossing his arms, "We found a way how to use nuclear energy and weaponize it into a nuclear bombs. The bomb that was dropped in Hiroshima killed 66,000 people and injured 69,000. And for years afterwards, the effects of the radiaton was still killing people."

"That's horrible." Kali stated, horrified.

"Thankfully those weapons have been banned and we're working towards their elimination." B added.

"I can't wait until we'll get our hands on Cinder." Yang said.

"So do I." Weiss said, referring towards what happened to Winter.

B just nodded his head, knowing that they're going to get what they want in the next mission.

* * *

**Hope you like the idea of Ozpin being Overlord, Klein being Volker, and the pilot from volume 5 being the cobra pilot**

**Welp, here we are with the nuke mission, hope you liked it! See you in another chapter!**


	12. Safehouse

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**plainzombi: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: There may have been some foreshadowing regarding Ironwood's role in the trilogy. And to answer your questions about characters from RWBY being dead at this stage of MW trilogy, there's five of them ****(The Pilot from volume 5, Lionheart, Klein, Winter and Penny)**

**MagicalGeek: Fixed, thank you for telling me! :)**

**Acnoduin: Well, you'll see who is going to play Makarov when we get to the "No Russian" mission.**

**Lightning Lord Kaji: I'm glad you weren't disappointed! :)**

**jengle2003: We'll see :)**

**DragonForceAsh: Their deaths will surely be avenged!**

**IHateGenericCereal: I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, B is going to explain radiaton to them during the P****ripyat missions.**

**Indigo One: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**FleetingSpectre: We'll you're going to get what you want in this chapter. ****I'll try to update it as frequently as I can :)**

**madjef316: For now, I don't have any plans for other COD ****campaigns.**

**Guest: Nope, ****I have someone else in mind for Roach and Ghost.**

**Shadowone19: I'm glad you're liking it! ****I'll try to update it as frequently as I can :)**

**DragonKnight SR: I'm glad you're liking it! **

**Guest: I'd say Tyrian or Hazel, these two share something similiar to Menendez. Tyrian is crazy, just like Menendez while Hazel goes into berserk mode at the mention of his sister, like Menendez.**

**Winters queen: I'll try to update it as frequently as I can :)**

**Hunter Zickafoose: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**The Rupture: Don't worry B is going to explain what radiaton is to them during the ****P****ripyat missions.**

* * *

**The mission started with an A.M.C emblem that spined around for a moment before a map was showed to the audience. An square was pointing straight at the location where Cinder detonated the nuke that practically decimated the marines.**

**A moment later an inscription appeared on the screen.**

**Sgt. Penny Polendina**

**1st Force Recon **

**Status: K.I.A**

Some of the people in the audience that knew what K.I.A meant let out a sigh, still pretty shaken because of what happened in the previous mission.

But there were some people that didn't knew what it meant, Ruby was one of them, "What does that mean?"

Qrow sighed at his niece question and answered, knowing that she was not going to like it, "Killed in action."

Ruby looked down at the floor, letting out a sad "Oh."

**Then, the camera started moving across the map before Beacon logo popped onto the screen.**

"It's back to you." Blake stated, looking over at her three teammates who had a chance to appear in this trilogy, while she didn't, yet.

"They picked the best people to go after Cinder." Yang said, with Weiss and Ruby nodding their heads in agreement, both of them wanting justice for everything Cinder did in the story. Weiss especially wanted to avenge her sister and Klein, despise them being just put in the places of the characters of the story B was showing them.

"We're going to avenge Penny, Winter and the rest!" Ruby shouted.

"That's right, sis!" Yang agreed with her sister.

**It was when a square with Sun's photo appeared on the screen, with the faunus on it speaking up, "The** **woman is a coward, Captain Xiao-Long. Cinder Fall would never sacrifice herself. There is a safehouse in Menagerie that Cinder Fall has used in the past. I am sending you the coordinates..." **

"Excuse me?" Cinder said, clearly offended by how she was just called.

"It's not that far from the truth." Ironwood stated.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Cinder asked him, crossing her arms, glaring at him.

"You know that Jimmy is not wrong, right? You bombed all those marines and then ran off to hide somewhere in Menagerie." Qrow agreed with Ironwood, which was a rather rare thing to happen.

As Cinder just glared at these two, she could hear Mercury laughing quietly to himself, whispering, "Heh, he just called her a corward."

"Mercury, I heard that." Cinder said to Mercury who jumped in his seat upon hearing that, making Emerald grin, knowing that he certainly pissed their boss off.

**The camera finally stopped on what seemed to be edge of Menagerie on the map, as Yang spoke up, "Understood Sun. Weiss, assemble the team. We're going to ****Menagerie ****."**

**The camera lowered itself into the place which the audience assumed to be the place where Cinder went into hiding. A few buildings were visible in the area of Cinder's possible location. Some strange black and yellow stripes appeared on each one of the building, singalling that Cinder could have been hiding in one of them, ****until the square pointed at one location where Yang, Ruby, Weiss and the rest of their squad were placed.**

**Weiss' answer was, "****Yes captain. I hear it's lovely this time of the year..."**

**The camera completely zoomed itself down on the location of the squad and the next thing the audience saw was Ruby checking her M4A1 as she was crounching down in the bushes in front of an old gas station along with Yang, Weiss, Yatsuhashi and two other Beacon members that were unknown for the audience. Not for long. When Ruby took a glance at each of them, they could see their names. The one on the left was named Barton while the one one the right was named Arem.**

**When Ruby looked forward herself she spotted someone flashing a signal to the team with his flashlight.**

"Who's that?" Velvet asked.

**The answer quickly came when Yang stated, "****There's Scarlatina's man. Let's go."**

Coco titled her head upon hearing this name, "Scarlatina?"

"Velvet is back?" Yatsuhashi asked.

Nora gestured towards B, "Well, our masked fella here did say that we were going to see her again."

**One of Velvet's soldiers and Yang stepped out from their hiding places and met each other in the halfway of the distance between them. The loyalist quickly began his explanation, "Cinder Fall**** is in the village. The White Fang are protecting her."**

"So, now she is now using her White Fang allies to protect herself?" Raven asked.

"I assume that it is going to led us to finally seeing Sienna again." Vernal stated.

**"Perfect." Yang nodded her head and looked back at her squad and gestured for them to follow, "Move out."**

**Ruby, Weiss, Yatsuhashi, Barton and Arem all rised up from the bushes and followed Yang and the loyalist. The entire squad walked up the hill which was leading straight to the village, ****screams and gunshots could be heard from a village.**

**"****What the bloody hell's going on up there?" Weiss wanted to know.**

**"It's the White Fang. They're killing the villagers." The loyalist answered.**

Winter shook her head after hearing this answer, "Monsters."

"They just can't leave those poor villagers alone." Summer asked.

**"****Yeah well, not for long they're not." Weiss stated.**

**The squad made their way up the hill, spotting the buildings. One of them was a church on their left, and other was a house which was ****apparently filled with the White Fang members, because they started shooting at the squad the moment this building came into their view. Ruby aimed her weapon at the window of the house from which one of the White Fang members was firing and took him out with a simple shot in the head.**

**The squad moved further towards the building as they reached the entrance to this house, but didn't had a chance to enter it as there were at least five enemies inside and rushing straight through the entrance would most likely end with death. An idea what she should do popped in Ruby's mind as she threw a grenade righ into the house, the explosion killing at least two of her enemies, and lowering the guard of the other three for a second, allowing her and the rest to rush in.**

**Yang and Weiss took care of the other three White Fang soldiers as Barton and Yatsuhashi went to check the other floor to see if there was anyone hiding in there. **

**When she didn't heard a single shot for either of them, Weiss declared, "Building clear. No sign of Cinder Fall. Move on." **

"So, they're going to be searching every house that they showed us on the map at the start?" Jaune asked.

"It seems like it." Ren answered.

"I can bet that Cinder is going to be hiding in the last one." Sun stated.

Neptune nodded his head in agreement, "It's quite obvious."

**The squad was about to move out of this building to check the other ones but at first they had to take care of the White Fang soldiers that stood on a small hill with a burning wooden building in the background, using a white fence as the cover. Ruby knelt down in front of the window, while the other members of her squad took their own covers from them as well, and cleared them out just a second later, allowing them to move towards another building.**

**The other building they were going to check was a building on the edge of the town. The upper part of the wall of the roof was gone and it gave one of the White Fang members a good position to fire them. He became a problem for the squad, but after a moment of firing at them, one of the bullets fired by Weiss silenced him for good.**

**The squad made their way over to the building. It was that actually that big so clearing him out of the White Fang soldiers didn't took them that long. **

**Just like in the previous one, there was no sight of Cinder Fall anywhere near that building, making Weiss call out, "****Building is clear. Move on to the next one."**

"Are you going to be saying this everytime when you clear out a building?" Nora asked Weiss, earning a shrug of the shoulders in response.

**The squad moved further into the building, walking up the hill towards another building, which this time would surely take more time to clear it. It was huge. Fortunely there was other way of walking into it than the main entrance. There was an entrance to the basement which was giving them a chance clear it without having to risk by coming inside of it through the main entrance.**

**But there was one complication which wasn't allowing them to get closer to the building. That something was a BMP that was moving along the road, **** clearly heading towards their way, firing at them every moment as it did so. **

**"Ruby****! Call in air support!" Yang told her sister.**

"Wait, what, now?" Sky asked.

"They could call air support for this whole time?" Russel added.

"Why haven't they used it sooner?" Dove wanted to know.

"Because before they didn't had a reason to use it?" Fox stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

**Ruby pulled out a walkie-talkie and a golden circle appeared right on the BMP which turned into a red one as someone spoke up to Ruby, "****Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support."**

**A minute or two had to pass unil the air support in a form of a single gunship arrived, and got rid of the obstacle that was the BMP, ****but the BMP wasn't the only victim of the helicopter's sudden arrival, some of them White Fang soldiers that weren't hiding inside of the building were taken out as well.**

**The support lasted for a moment, before the pilot of the gunship called out to Ruby, "****This is 2-5. We have to refuel and rearm. We will not be available for some time."**

"Do you think they will use it again?" Sage whispered to his teammates.

"Considering that they have two more buildings to check, then, yes, it is possible." Scarlet replied.

**After watching the gunship leave to refuel Ruby finally had a chance go into the basement just as she originally wanted. She made her over to the basement and from there went over to the stairs which led her straight to where enemies were waiting for her and the rest. She threw a flash-bang grenade, blinding both of the White Fang soldiers which were then taken out by her without any problem.**

**But there weren't the only ones. Most of them were hiding on the next floor. She carefully made her way up the stairs, and saw one White Fang soldiers that was taking cover behind a doors, leaning out for a moment to fire some bullets in random direction, hoping that it'll kill some of the people attacking him. She simply waited for him to empty his magazine and once it happened, fired half of her magazine straight at the doors, killing him and making his lifeless body fall through the doors.**

**She then went to check on the room from which he was firing just in case if there was anything there while the rest of her squad took care of the rest of the White Fang soldiers.**

**This building was empty, and there was no sight of Cinder Fall anywhere, which Weiss quickly confirmed, "This building's clear! Let's check the other buildings!"**

"Yup, you will say it everytime when you clear out a building." Nora stated, answering the question she asked earlier.

**It was time for the next building which happened to be house right next to the previous one they cleared. Just like the previous one, it was filled with enemies, which the squad didn't failed to notice. Yang threw a flash-bang inside, while Ruby prepared herself to take out as many White Fang members inside of it as she could. She switched her M4A1 to a ****M1014 shotgun and rushed into the building the moment the flash-bang grenade exploded. The entire squad took them out without any problems, but just like in another other buildings, Cinder Fall wasn't anywhere to be found.**

**Which Weiss of course confirmed, "No sign of Cinder Fall. Move on."**

**And with that, there was only one building left. It was just across the street. ****Ruby switched her shotgun back to M4A1 as the squad moved along the street to the last house.**

**Out of the corner of Ruby's eyes, the audience could spot a barn in the distance.**

Jaune pointed at the screen, 'I'm calling it, Cinder is going to in that barn!"

"Why?" Yang asked him.

"Well." Jaune rubbed his head, "This place wasn't shown as the place of the possible location of Cinder, and so far, there wasn't a sight of her in this village, so I think it's going to be put as next the objective once you clear out the last house."

"This actually makes sense." Blake stated, her and many other people in the audience agreeing with Jaune's theory.

**The squad finally made their way over to the last building, taking out some faunus in the window that tried to take them out in the process. Ruby and Yang sneaked their way into the building through the back entrance while Weiss, Yatsuhashi, Barton, Arem and the loyalist were keeping them occupied on the front side of the building.**

**Ruby quietly took one White Fang soldiers out by stabbing him with his knife while Yang went forward to take care of the enemies covering themselves by the windows. Her sister didn't followed her, instead she went to the left and stopped right next to the set of stairs that was placed not too far from the front entrance, taking out two enemies that were standing right next to the entrace.**

**She and Yang then went up the stairs as the rest of he squad walked into now mostly empty the building. Yang threw a flash-bang grenade to the room on the left just in case if there was someone waiting for them there as Ruby finished her magazine by getting rid of another White Fang member that was hiding behind a doors, occasionally leaning out to fire some bullets at them.**

**The last one of the building they had to check for Cinder Fall's location was empty, but just like the other ones, their task was nowhere to be found.**

**Once again, Weiss's voice spoke to confirm it, "****Building clear. Let's check the next one."**

**But this time a new objective came, this objective was the barn they spotted earlier.**

"It seems like you were right, vomit boy." Yang stated, earning a groan from Jaune because of how she called him.

**The squad made their way up the street, passing by one of the building they previousl cleared and started making their way through the fields towards the barn, but of course things couldn't be that easy and they were the White Fang soldiers protecting their last position to defend themselves from them.**

**Ruby's reaction to it was quick. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and told the gunship where they should attack next. The gunship came a moment later and the White Fang soldiers didn't stood a chance against the aircraft. It was just a matter of time before all of them were laying on the ground, dead.**

**After the gunship gave informaton that he had to refuell again, the entire squad made their way over to the barn, and started preparing themselves to ambush it.**

**"****Remember, we want Cinder Fall alive. She's no good to us dead. Let's go." Yang said as she slighty opened the doors and threw a flash-bang grenade inside, blinding everyone inside of it. She ****pulled out his M1911 pistol and kills two White Fang soldiers and then heads straight for Cinder Fall, knocking her on the ground and punching he right in the face.**

"It's time for a little payback!" Qrow grinned at the view of Cinder being beaten up by his niece.

"It seems like you're going to get exactly what you deserve." Tai stated, liking that Cinder was getting exactly what was coming to her since she was introduced in the story B was showing them, many people in the audience thought the same.

Nora raised her fist in the air, cheering as Yang was punching Cinder in the face, "Go Yang!"

"Oh, Cinder." Tyrian laughed in his typical creepy way at Cinder's misfortune, "You don't really look that powerful now."

Cinder just glared at him, knowing that he is trying annoy her, at the same time hating how her character was just being beaten up.

**The view of Yang punching Cinder in the face was cut off by the screen going to black.**

"It's over?" Cardin asked, thinking that the mission was over.

"The next mission is going to show them interrogating her?" Pyrrha asked.

**They were proven to be wrong when Yang's voice sounded on the screen that was still black, ****"****Why'd you do it?! Where did you get the bomb?"**

**"I didn't do it." Cinder replied.**

"You're lying now?' Ironwood asked Cinder. This kid that called Cinder a coward at the start of the mission was right. Cinder was really was a coward.

"She knows they can end her life at any moment so she is most likely trying to save her life." Winter stated.

**"Who then?" Yang demanded to know.**

**Cinder's answer was, "I wasn't behind this..."**

**"Who?! Give me a name! A name! I want his name!" Yang was getting impatient.**

**The audience was finally being able to see what's happening in the barn. Ruby watched how Yang delivered three punches at Cinder, two of them directed right at his face while the last was directed at her stomach. Then, she grabbed the back of the chair Cinder was sitting on and dragged her around the barn for a bit. She stopped and picked up a belt and wrapped it around Cinder's neck, choking her.**

"She really is going all the way on her." Sun stated, saying what was on the minds of some people in the audience. This version of Yang was really someone you didn't want to piss off.

Weiss smiled to herself, trying to hide that she was enjoying it that her sister and butler were getting avenged.

**Then, out of the sudden a phone started ringing. Weiss was the one who found it and offered it to Yang, ****"Captain, it's her cellphone." **

**Yang let go off Cinder's neck and dropped the belt on the ground. Weiss threw the cellphone to her and Yang answered the call. She pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the voice on the other side of the cellphone, until she realized**** who that was and turned back to Cinder. She dropped the phone, and pulled out her pistol. She executed Cinder by a simple shot in the head.**

"Damn." Neptune said, voicing his thought after Yang just killed Cinder without seconds thoughts.

"She didn't even hesitated..." Velvet stated.

"Somehow it doesn't really bothers me." Weiss said. What was important is that her sister and all those other marines were avenged.

"She got what was coming to her." Coco agreed with Weiss, many other people in the audience agreed with Weiss as well.

"Well, that escalated quickly if you ask me." Roman stated, being quite suprised that Cinder was killed off so quickly, to which Neo nodded her head in agreement.

"That's it!?" Cinder was obviously angry that her character was just killed off on the screen, "After being shown to be the main villain of this story I'm getting killed just a mission after being shown how dangerous I am?!"

''I thought she was going to be the main bad guy of this trilogy." Adam stated, crossing his arms.

"_Just wait until you'll see Makarov..."_ B thought himself, rubbing his chin, "_Speaking of Makarov, I wonder who is going to play him..."_

**There was a few moments of awkward silence, which was broken by Weiss, "Who was that?"**

**Yang answered slowly, "Khan. Sienna Khan."**

**It was the last thing that happened before the screen went to black.**

"I'm going to finally appear again." Sienna stated.

"And Yang seems to know you." Ilia said to the current leader of the White Fang, assuming that Yang and Sienna from the story B was showing them somehow knew each other. She just wondered how. Perharps it had to do with something with Sienna not having her arm.

"Wait a second..." Summer said, realization forming in her head, "Wasn't Cinder saying that she wasn't the one behind the nuke, before Sienna called her?"

A lot of people in the audience turned towards Summer, realizing that as well. It made Cinder even more angry. Not only her character was already killed off, but now it was revealed that someone else was responsible for the nuke explosion in the previous mission.

"At least we now know why they were saving her character." Fox stated.

B just stared at them, wondering how they are going to react when the real person behind the nuke will be revealed, "You guys have no idea how excited I am for the next mission."

"Why? Neo asked him.

"Little Neo, because it's my personal favourite." B said, as he pressed the button, starting his favourite mission in the entire trilogy.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	13. All Ghillied Up

**I don't own RWBY and Call of Duty. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Hunter Zickafoose: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to keep it up! :)**

**hcallahan1997: I'll try to update it as frequently as I can :)**

**Mex. : Well, you're going to find out once we'll reach No Russian mission.**

**handsomeatlas c: Nope, Jaune won't be Makarov.**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: Go ahead with this bingo. I'm curious about how many of your guesses are going to be correct :)**

**DeOPOrange: Here you go :)**

**IHateGenericCereal: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**jengle2003: Here you go :)**

**Chaks: And I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions.**

**Thor10: This story is about original trilogy, not the reboot.**

**Guest: Here you go :)**

**Winters queen: I'm glad you're liking it :)**

**Sectooper: Blake and Adam seem like a good fit for Farah and Hadir. **

**son of wind: Thank you :)**

**Mabeeeeeeeeel: I'm glad you liked it, and likewise!**

**PheonixOfTheAsh: ****I'll try to update it as frequently as I can :)**

* * *

**The camera slowly moved itself across the map, away from the place where the previous one took place. It stopped on a certain place on the map. The one that some of the audience knew very well.**

Oobleck was the first one to say what this place was, "Mountain Glenn."

"Oh, so we already are moving to another location." Port stated.

"They already took care of Cinder. There was nothing keeping them in that village." Goodwitch pointed out.

"Or we can get some new characters." Summer guessed.

**The map suddenly started to change into a more eldery style. It started to look like a very old map that someone would find in it's grandpa attic or basement.**

**It was when a name showed up on the left side of the screen.**

**Lt. Xiao-Long**

**22nd Beacon**

**Mountain Glenn**

**5 years ago**

"So, it's a flashback mission?" Jaune asked B who gave him a quick thumbs up, confirming it.

"And we're playing as me, now?" Yang asked.

"Is it going to show why Yang knows Sienna?" Ilia assumed.

**Yang's spoke up, "I was just a "Leftenant" back then...doing some wetwork." **

"Is this a spelling mistake? I believe it should spelled Lieutenant." Ironwood pointed out.

"Nope. It's not a mistake. That's simply how Brits pronounce Lieutenant." B explained.

"Brits?" Winter asked.

"A country in my world." B answered.

**The camera moved to the side and it showed the audience four different photos of different things, just a second after a large building covered the entire screen, "****Mountain Glenn****. Christmas for the bad guys." The photo was changed, this time it showed everyone a computer-like machine, "Even a decade later, lot of them still used it to get their hands on nuclear material..."**

At the mention of nuclear material some of the audience flinched, knowing what it was capable of after what happened to Penny, Winter and other marines, which B didn't failed to notice.

Ruby asked him, a bit nervous, "Nuclear material? Was a nuke dropped there as well?"

"No." B shook his head.

"Then what happened there?" Blake raised her brow.

"I'll explain it to you in a moment." B told her.

**The photo was changed once again, this time it showed them a a warning sign with some strange sign, as Yang continued, while the photo was changed again, and it showed the audience no other than Sienna Khan, "****A lot of 'em...including one, Sienna Khan."**

"And here I am." Sienna stated, noticing that she still didn't had her arm on this story.

"It appears that I was right about this mission showing how you and Yang met each other." Ilia said.

"I can already tell that It is not going to be a pleasant story." Ghira stated.

**Another photos started popping onto the map as Yang continued, "Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That's one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time our government had authorized an assassination order since the Second World War... I was under the command of Captain Branwen..."**

**The screen slowly faded to black.**

"Captain Branwen?" Tai titled his head.

Qrow looked at his sister, "So, it is you or me."

"It's going to be me, obviously." Raven shrugged her shoulders,

"Why do you think it's going to be you?"

Raven gestured towards towards the flask in her brothers hand, "They were send to do an assassination, and I doubt he'd be more to do it while being drunk."

"That makes sense." Winter stated, while Qrow groaned at the mention of his drinking habit again, "And he already made an appearance."

"It is a flashback mission." Ren pointed out.

Blake nodded her head in agreement, "It can show how he ended up as the one leading the next missions."

"_Please be uncle Qrow, please be uncle Qrow..._" Yang kept repeating this sentence in her mind.

**An ****inscription saying "5 years ago appeared on the screen" after a moment.**

**And the next thing the audience saw was that Yang was crouching in the grass. She pulled out a s****uppressed ****M21 sniper-rifle as a familiar male voice spoke up on the screen, "Too much radiation. We'll have to go around."**

"Yes!" Yang cheered that it was her uncle, not her mom, "Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow turned to Winter and Raven, "What were you saying, both of you?"

Winter and Raven simply rolled their eyes.

"Radiaton? What is it?" Pyrrha asked, voicing the question that appeared in the minds of some of the people in the audience.

"Radiaton is the emission or transmission of energy in the form of waves or particles through space or through a material medium." B explained to her.

"I recall you mentioning this radiaton when you were explaining to us about one situation when nuke was used in your world." Ozpin said, recalling B mentioning it earlier.

"Was a nuke dropped on Mountain Glenn?" Port asked.

"No. It wasn't." B shook his head.

"What happened there?" Goodwitch asked.

"A nuclear reactor accident. In it occurred on Saturday 26 April 1986, at the number 4 reactor in the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, near the city of Pripyat." B started explaining.

"Chernobyl? Pripyat?" Ren raised his brow.

"Pripyat is the name of the place that this mission shows you as Mountain Glenn." B answered.

"What is a nuclear reactor?" Weiss was the next one to ask him a question.

"It is formerly known as an atomic pile. This is a device used to initiate and control a self-sustained nuclear chain reaction. Nuclear reactors are used at nuclear power plants, like the one at Chernobyl, for electricity generation and in nuclear marine propulsion." B replied.

"How bad this accident was?" Winter asked. She already knew that it wasn't going to be anything pleasant, especially after the mission with a nuclear explosion,

"It is considered the worst nuclear disaster in history. Over 300.000 people had to be displaced from their homes. They were told it was was going to be temporary and it is still forbidden to return." B explained, making Winter's and many other people in the audience eyes go wide at the number of the people that had to abandon their home because of this accident.

"Was it really that bad?" Watts asked, looking rather intrigued by it.

B sighed, ''Believe me, It was that bad that the suits of those poor firemen that went to extinguish the fire of the power plant, unaware what they were getting themselves into, because everyone thought that it was impossible for a reactor like this to explode are still in the basement of the hospital they were taken to, and they're still dangerously radioactive to this day, even though it happened over thirty years ago."

"Over thirty years ago?" Sun shouted with wide eyes, suprised that the suits could be still dangerous after so many years.

"What happened to the firemen you mentioned?" Kali asked.

B sighed, "They died. In an unimaginable pain. Their bodies had to be burried in special coffins, that were flooded with concrete."

Kali covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at her husband who actually looked disturbed by this.

B continued as everyone continued to listen to him, "Many books were written about this accident, and they also recently made a TV show about it. They did a really good job on showing how tragic this catastrophe was. It made me feel so uneasy during certain moments, like when they were showing those firemen in the hospital and how their state was getting worse with each day they spent there." B explained as some rather disturbing images of what could have happen to those firemen appeared in the head of the audience, "This show made me keep by HBO subscription after the kick in the balls that was the last season of Game of Thrones."

"The kick in the balls? Was it really that bad?" Neo asked him.

"Believe me little Neo, you don't want to start talking about how much majority of fans, myself included hated that season." B told her as he turned back to the screen, "Let's go back to watching."

**Qrow slowly raised from the ground and made a gesture to Yang to follow him, "****Follow me, and keep low." ****He began making his way through the field and followed him, "****Careful...there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb too much, you're dead."**

**Yang proceeed to follow her uncle for a moment as they made their through the small shack. Qrow stopped right in the entrance to that shack, and pointed towards two faunus soldiers ahead of them, "****Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead. Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits."**

**Yang and Qrow slowly layed themselves on the ground and began crawling towards the faunus soldiers.**

"Is this mission about Yang being stealth?" Weiss asked. Yang being stealth? This was something she wasn't excepting to see.

"It will be interesting to see." Blake stated, making Yang roll her eyes about their comments.

**"Take one out when the other's not looking." Qrow told his niece.**

**Yang aimed his sniper-rifle at one of the faunus, listening to the conversation these two had, unaware that they were being watched. She waited for the perfect moment until the other will turn around. When he finally did, she pulled the trigger and ended the faunus life, while her uncle took care of the other one.**

**"****Good night. Move." Qrow said as the rose back to their feets. They made their way over to another shack and Qrow leaned his back against it, before looking back at Yang, "Hold up. There's more cover if we go around." They moved around the shack and started making their way around the house that was nearby. Qrow stopped in front of the window and took a quick glance to see who was in the house, "Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it."**

**Yang took a quick glance as well. She saw four White Fang soldiers playing some sort of card game inside the house, and a dog sleeping on a couch.**

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "If I had my semblance in this, I'd beat them without a problem."

**Qrow moved along the path until he reached the edge of the wall of this house. He** **took a quick glance around the surroudings and saw one faunus standing next to a destroyed car, "****Wait there. Tango by the car. Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call."**

**His niece's response to it was quick. She aimed her rifle at this faunus and took him out with a single shot in the head.**

Nora laughed, "What else would I be excepting from Yang?"

"You wouldn't want to wait for him to pass as well, Nora." Ren pointed out.

Nora smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

**"Move up." Qrow said as he moved out of his cover. They started making their way through this rather small village, if anyone could call it one. The only buildings the audience could spot there was a house which Qrow and Yang just passed, a few shacks and a church. They hopped over a fence and took their cover behind a tree as Qrow spoke up again, "Don't move. ****We've got a lookout in the church tower..." **

**Yang took a better look at the church tower and that there indeed was a single faunus on a lookout as her uncle added, "...And a patrol coming from the north. Let's move up for a better view." ****They left their cover and layed down on the ground, "Do you have a shot at the lookout?"**

**She aimed her rifle at the faunus in the tower and held breath before executing him with a shot in to the head. She then turned her attention to the other faunus who was currently standing in front of a blue car. She took him out as well to make sure he'd spot the bodies of the faunus she and her uncle took out.**

**"Go." Qrow said as they got back on their feet and moved towards the church.**

"The faunus in the house aren't going to find the bodies?" Velvet asked.

Coco shrugged her shoulders, "Yang and Qrow are probably going to be long gone when that happens."

**Yang and Qrow made their way into the church, the latter making sure to open the door quietly. They walked through the church, or rather what was left of it. The walls were flithy and were filled with holes, there were only a few benches there, and the doors to the other entrance were missing. Qrow leaped against the wall, next to the doors and made sure that there was no one inside.**

**"The coast is clear." Qrow said as they walked out of the church into what appeared to be a small cementary. They reached the fence when they heard a familiar sound in the sky, "You hear that?"**

Ruby titled her head to the right, "Is that a helicopter?"

"Helicopters like to search for Yang, do they?" Sun laughed, recalling one of the earlier missions where they were chased by the helicopter during the night.

**Qrow pointed upwards as he declared, "****Enemy helicopter, get down!" The hid themselves in the bushes by the fence, as the sound of the helicopter approaching them was getting louder, until the aircraft finally appeared iny the audience view, "****Stay in the shadows."**

"Their suits do a very good job at hiding them." Ironwood said.

"I doubt that they would be able to avoid getting spotted by it if they didn't had them." Winter stated.

**The helicopter flied away just a second later, allowing Qrow and Yang to leave their cover, "Let's go."**

**They moved out into a large field with tall grass and tress surrounding it. There was also a destroyed BMP away in the distance, but they didn't really paid much attention to it. **

**It was when they spotted a large convoy of the White Fang soldiers heading their way, which made Qrow immediately call out, "Get down." ****Yang did as she told to. They instantly got down and began crawling forward as the faunus and BMP in the convoy began approaching them, "****Easy... There's too many of them, let them go. Keep a low profile and hold your fire. Try to anticipate their paths. If you have to maneuver, do it slow and steady, no quick movements."**

**They stopped crawling when they the White Fang faunus and BMP accompaying them were too close to them. They just layed on the ground, unmoving even an inch as the convoy began making it's way right next to them. There were a few situation when someone walked right next to Yang, and one of them actually was steps away from stomping on her if he didn't moved one step to the left.**

"This is so tense." Ruby said.

"And stressful" Jaune added, not imaging how stressed he'd if he would find himself in a situation like this.

"Just imagine being in a situation like this." Sun stated, "One move and you'll caught."

"I would definitely be sweating a lot from the stress." Neptune agreed with him.

"I can only imagine what would happen if Qrow had his semblance in this." Summer stated.

Qrow shivered a bit at the thought of what could have happen to him and Yang, "I'd rather not to think about it."

"Oh, please, Qrow if this way you, then you wouldn't even be there in the first place." Raven stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Qrow glared at his sister.

"She means that you would too drunk to do that." Winter said.

Qrow rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his flask.

"Actually, they're right, Qrow." Tai said to Qrow, hating that he had to agree with Raven about something, "What would happen if you had kids? Would you still drink?"

"Actually." B spoke up as a certain quote from a certain TV show about a trailer park popped into his mind, "A wise man from my world once said that you can get drunk when you have kids, but you just need to get up in the morning. That's being responsible."

He glanced over at the audience and most of them were asking themselves why would a person who said something like this considered wise.

Qrow was one of the exceptions, "What is this guy's name?"

"Ricky." B answered.

"Ricky who?" Qrow raised his brow.

"Just Ricky." B replied, grinning behind his mask at the thought of the show Ricky was from. This TV show was stupid, vulgar, had low budget, showed pathological behaviour, and despise all of that, it showed a true friendship between the three main characters for which he loved this show so freaking much.

**They convoy proceeded to move forward, unknowingly walking past Yang and Qrow who waited until it'll be in safe distance from them so they could keep moving. **

**When it finally seemed like it was safe for them to move forward, Qrow called out to her, "****Ok, let's move. Nice and slow." **

**They didn't want to risk and didn't stand up immediately. They crawled for a moment, until it seemed like it was finally safe for them to walk again, without getting spotted by the convoy. **

**They made their way over to the pair of destroyed BMP where Qrow took a look around, "Looks like they've already eliminated the men they couldn't buy out."**

**Yang took a glance to see what he meant by that, and saw two the White Fang soldiers. The pair was taking lifeless bodies out of the back of the truck and throwing them to the ground.**

"What else would we be excepting from them?" Coco asked, shaking her head.

"After they murdered the villagers in the last mission? Nothing honorable." Fox stated.

**They carefully made their way over to the abandoned bulldozer where Qrow glanced around again, spotting another group of faunus sitting around a table inside a container.**

**"****Taking 'em out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy... but then again, neither is sneaking past them. Your call." He told Yang.**

"What is Yang going to choose?" Miltia asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Melanie replied.

**Suprisingly for everyone, Yang didn't took out the White Fang soldiers immediately after Qrow gave her a choice. Instead, they got themselves on the ground and began crawling their way out of this place, without getting spotted by any of the faunus in the area.**

"That was... suprising." Blake stated, not excepting Yang to choose this, instead of already taking them out.

**They crawled past an abandoned helicopter as they made their ways into the area that was filled with containers, with Qrow saying, "Move up." **

**They rose back to their feet and moved forward. They were stopped by the sight of a single faunus ahead of them. There wasn't any way they could walk past him without getting spotted and Qrow knew this.**

**"****Stay low, he's mine." He told his niece as he moved towards the faunus, calling out to him, "Oi, Suzy!"**

**The guard turned back to look at Qrow after hearing him. Qrow ran up and meleed him unconscious with the back of his M21 before he could** **react**.

**Qrow turned back to her, saying, "That's how it's done, let's go." **

"Uncle Qrow, you're so badass in this!" Ruby cheered for her uncle.

In response to that, Qrow smiled and chuckled, "Well, after all, Yang was the one who beat Cinder to the pulp in the last mission. She could have learn that from him."

Cinder sighed in frustation at the mention of this, still hating the fact that she was killed off so early.

**Yang joined her uncle, walking past the unconscious body of the faunus. They moved past another container, before something made Qrow stop again, "****Hold up. Wait here. We should wait a bit, let's see if the guard makes another pass... Patrol coming this way, stay back."**

**He moved behind the shadows between the containers across Yang and hid behind the container next to Yang who remained in her place, hidden in the grass. The guard walked into a container in front of behind which Yang was hiding, leaving him in a vulnerable position for Qrow who used the advantage of his position. He pulled out his silenced pistol and shot the faunus right in the head.**

**"Forward area clear." He stated. ****They left their covers and moved forward, but only managed to take a few steps as he spotted another White Fang soldier. Yang looked in the direction he was looking at and saw a single faunus sitting on a chair, with his back facing them. Her uncle turned away from him and gestured towards an opened container in front ofo them, "This way go."**

**They heard a helicopter flying above them when they made their way from another container to another. The exit from the other container was shut by a pair of doors, which were slowly opened by Qrow, so he and Yang could have take a look outside.**

**The duo saw something they wished they could have avoided. The area outside was filled with the White Fang soldiers, trucks, cars and there was also a helicopter there preparing itself to take off into the sky.**

"How are they going to sneak past them?" Vernal asked.

"They can always wat for them to go which will surely take a lot of time, or they could have to try make a run for it." Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"A run for it? Even my brother knows it's too risky." Raven stated.

**"It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal. Stay right behind me." Qrow said.**

"Scratch what I just said." Raven stated. Her brother and daughter were really going to try it.

**"Hold..." Qrow raised his right fist in the air for a second, "Ok, go."**

**They practically jumped on their feet from their crouching position and left their hiding place in the container. They ran for as fast they their legs could carry them, until they stopped between two cars in the middle of the convoy, just metres away from the helicopter.**

Tai looked over at Qrow, "You really are crazy, you know that?"

Qrow smiled, "C'mon, Tai. I thought you know me."

"Once again, you're lucky enough that you don't have your semblance." Goodwitch stated.

**"Let's go." Qrow told her as layed themselves on the ground**** and began crawling under the trucks, moving from one vehicle to another, "****Let's go. There's a truck coming, we'll use it as cover. Keep moving." **

**The truck parked behind the truck they were crawling under at this moment. They crawled further in and Qrow sees another convoy arriving, watching how the enemy infantry exited their vehicles.**

**"****Just wait here a moment. When they leave, crawl out and stay low.." He told his niece as they stopped crawling, "****Patience...Don't do anything stupid." **

**They watched from underneath of the truck how the faunus slowly walked right past them, unaware of them being right under their nose.**

**"****Standby. Standby... Go!" Qrow declared as they crawled out from underneath of the truck, and took a cover behind a car that happened to be standing nearby for a second, "Ready? Go!"**

**They left their new cover and sprinted forward away from the convoy into the area with many buildings in the background. They immediately knew that they made their way into the town. They quickly found a new cover behind a red container.**

'That was risky." Ironwood stated.

"And crazy." Winter said.

"And super awesome!" Ruby shouted.

**Qrow took a quick look behind him, stating, "****No one saw us, let's keep moving. This way..." **

**The duo apporached a wall and stopped right behind it, so Qrow could once again take a look around his surroundings to make sure no one was going to spot, especially that they made their way this so far without getting spotted by anyone.**

**"Don't move." Qrow said, as he slightly leaned out from his cover, "Sniper. Fire escape, fourth floor, dead ahead. Take him out, or he'll give away our position."**

**Yang's response to it was quick. She came out of their cover and aimed his sniper-rifle at the sniper on the fourth floor of the building. He didn't had a chance to spot her. He was taken out with a single shot in his head, and his lifeless body fell from the balcony and went flying a few floors down.**

**"Beautiful. Move out. Go." Qrow said as they moved out from their cover behind the wall. **

**They walked over to the stairs, walking past the lifeless body of a sniper Yang just took down. made their way up the stairs to the first floor. They jumped through the shattered window into the apartament building. It was in a tragic state to say the least. Furnitures were scattered around, walls had holes and were flithy, there was some water on the floor, and the windows were missing.**

**They jumped through another shattered window and landed on the ground, barking and growling of a dog could be heard in the background.**

**"Don't let your guard down. We're not there yet." Qrow told his niece.**

**They moved through the area, walking past two abandoned cars, and a place which was most likely used to be a playground for children. They walked through the entrance of a building with overgrown plants reaching the second floor.**

**It was when they saw a single dog in the distance. There wasn't anything special about it at first, they heard it's barking and growling just a moment before, but some of them could feel their eyes widening in shock when they saw what this dog was doing.**

"Wait a second. Is this dog?" Jaune asked, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"It's feeding on a dead body." Pyrrha stated, her eyes widening at the scenery on the screen.

Blake could feel herself getting more nervous. Not only there was a dog on the screen, but it was also feeding. On a dead body of a faunus. She could feel sweat going down her forehead.

"Blake?" Her mother called over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mom." Blake assured her with a sheepish smile, "I'm okay."

**"****Stop. Leave it alone. It's a wild dog. Pooch doesn't look too friendly." Qrow stated.**

"If any of are wondering what are wild dogs doing there, the owners had to abandon their animals during the evacuation of Pripyat." B explained.

Ruby gasped, "What? That's horrible!"

"I know." B said, hiding from her a fact that the animals were being killed to prevent the spread of radioactive materials.

**"Keep your distance. No need to attract unnecessary attention." Qrow said.**

**They moved around the dog which barked and growled at them for a moment before going back to it's meal. They continued to move around until they reached a set of stairs which led them to a building. They walked forward through the hallway of the building they just walked into until they reached an entrance which led them to another set of stairs. They walked up the stairs which led them to a place which gave them a pretty good look at the abandoned areas of ****Mountain Glenn.**

**"Look at this place..." Qrow began, looking around, "Fifty thousand people used to live in this city. Now it's a ghost town... I've never seen anything like it." **

"It just like Mountain Glenn on Remnant." Oobleck stated

Port sighed, "But with a more tragic history what led it to being abandoned."

**Qrow and Yang walked down another set of stairs, just a second before the helicopter flied right in front of the building they were currently in. They walked over to another set of stairs and walked down them, which took them straight to the exit from the building.**

**They exited the building and spotted a hotel in the distance. They began heading towards it, with Qrow, saying, "****There's the hotel. We should be able to observe the exchange from the top floor up there. Let's move."**

**It was the last thing the audience heard as the screen went to black.**

"Wait? It's over already?" Coco asked.

"Let me guess, the next mission is going to show the second part of this flashback?" Weiss asked.

B nodded his head in confirmation as he asked them, "So, what do you think?"

"I can see why this mission is your favourite one in the entire story. I enjoyed it as well." Ironwood said.

"I agree. It was mostly focused about sneaking your way into the town, but it had a few moments that could make you hold your breath." Summer agreed with Ironwood.

"Like the part where Yang and Qrow were laying in grass while the White Fang are walking past them. It was really tense." Jaune stated.

"You think that part was tense? What about the part where they literally ran into the area filled with their enemies and had to crawl under vehicles?" Sun asked him.

"It also did a good job on showing the abandonment of Mountain Glenn." Blake added her part as well.

B nodded his head to their words, as he pressed his button, starting the second part of this flashback.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	14. One Shot, One Kill

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Guest: Maybe they will end up being Ghost and Roach :)**

**Dax379: No, Jaune is not going to be Makarov.**

**GhostHornet: I'm glad you're liking this story! As for Jaune and Pyrrha being Roach and Ghost, maybe :)**

**Soldier: I didn't really thought about it.**

**PheonixOfTheAshe: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Sectooper: I'm glad you liked it! ****As for Infinity Ward making a sequel to 2019 MW, I think it's rather likely.**

**IHateGenericCereal: ****The second half of MW2 is actually the part I'm looking forward the most as well :)**

**Soupreme: Thank you :)**

**freddy. lane. 1****: She is definitely going to cringe at the sight of her getting her arm blown off from her body by Yang's shot.**

**kept123: And I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions, and here you go :)**

**Wolfang21: I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

**The mission started with a view of an old ferris wheel before an old building popped onto the screen. The camera slowly started zooming into a certain point in the building and a few seconds later, the audience could see why.**

**It showed Yang and Qrow laying on the floor of the final floor of the building as of they were waiting for someone to show up. They were looking at the area in front of them through the binoculars, both of them still dressed their ghillie suits.**

**The screen turned white, and another second had to pass until the audience were able to see everything through Yang's eyes. **

"Oh, no one talks in the intro for this mission?" Neptune asked.

"They didn't had to. They told us everything we had to now in the previous one." Sage pointed out.

**Yang layed next to her uncle. There was a sniper-rifle placed on the floor between them.**

Ruby had stars in her eyes when she spotted it, "Look at this sniper-rifle!"

Her mother was in awe as well, "I wonder what it can do! It sure looks like a powerful one!"

**Qrow took his eyes off his binoculars and send his niece a quick glance, "Firecracker, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area."**

**Yang gave him a quick nod of her head in response as Qrow started looking at the target area through the binoculars again. She gripped the rifle, taking a quick look at the picture of Sienna placed in front of her, before looking through the scope. **

**"The wind's gettin' a bit choppy. You can compensate for it, or you can wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call..." Qrow told her.**

**She slowly zoomed into area of the target where the White Fang has gathered, but it still wasn't all of them. More faunus started arriving.**

**Qrow continued, "...Remember what I've taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance you'll also have to take the Coriolis Effect into account."**

**Yang looked around the faunus, most of them gathered around some white tables with guns placed on them, before her target appeared in her view. Sienna came forward, placing a briefcase on a crate. **

"And here I am." Sienna said, this time being probably the first one since Lionheart's execution where she appeared in person.

"I think I know where this is going." Ilia said shorty after, already knowing what was going to happen in the next few moments.

**"Ok... I think I see her. Wait for my mark." Qrow told his niece as Sienna opened the briefcase, revealing that it was filled with gold.**

Coco whistled after seeing the gold in Sienna's briefcase, "Ooh la la."

"Look at this gold." Nora said, daydreaming about how many pancakes she would buy if she had this many gold.

Roman and Neo stared in awe at the gold in the briefcase, the two thieves thinking how many lien they'd get if they sold this gold, with the orange haired man asking Sienna, "Where did you get this gold?"

"How should I know that?" Sienna asked him.

**Yang stared at Sienna as her uncle pointed out, "Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Sienna Khan. Steady. Keep an eye on that flag. Watch for any change in wind speed and direction."**

**She followed his advice and stared at the small flag on one of the vehickle as the wind was moving it to the left, only to change it's direction to the right, which was followed by another change to the left. She also made sure to observe everything Sienna was doing. The leader of the White Fang watched how a faunus threw a golden bar to some other faunus who held it in the air, checking something about this gold before tossing it back to his fellow faunus.**

**The faunus walked over to the briefcase, placing the gold inside before shutting it down. It was when a helicopter flied in front of Yang and Qrow.**

**Qrow groaned, "Ach, where did he come from? Patience, firecracker... Wait for a clear shot..." **

**The helicopter flied away. Yang continued to aim at Sienna who was talking with the other faunus. She raised his arms in frustration as if there was something wrong with the deal they were making. The flag was gradually becoming still as the wind settled.  
**

**When Sienna was in the perfect position for Yang to shot as if she was looking straight at her and Qrow, and the flag was standing still, her uncle called out to her, "It's now or never, take the shot!"**

**Yang did as she told to. She pulled the trigger of the sniper-rifle and fired a single bullet at unsuspecting Sienna. The bullet blown off Sienna's left arm who collapsed on the ground, filling it with her own blood. The White Fang were immediately alerted after seeing her getting her arm amputated but don't know where the shot came from and immediately started moving away in from the area of the deal.**

Some of the audience flinched at the view of Sienna's arm being blown off her body and her blood splattering over the ground. Even Sienna rubbed her left arm.

"Ouch." Jaune said, cringing at what he just saw on the screen.

"So I lost my arm because of you?" Sienna asked, as she stopped rubbing her arm. She crossed her arms and glared at Yang.

"Don't look at me that way!" Yang told her, as she crossed her arms as well, "I was doing what I was told to. Besides, it's most likely nothing compared to everything you and your men did."

B put his hand on his chin as he realized how ironic was that in this universe Yang was the one who made someone from the White Fang lost their arm. The only difference being that Sienna replaced Adam.

"You have a sloppy aim." Raven said to her daughter, earning glare from Tai and Qrow.

"What?" Yang turned to look at her mom.

"Even someone who never fired a sniper-rifle would kill her. She was standing in a perfect position for you to kill her, and yet, she is still alive." Raven pointed out.

"How did she survived that?" Goodwitch wanted to know, "There's no possibility that she would get away in time before bleeding out."

Winter agreed with her, "That's actually a really good question."

"They might reveal it later in the story. There was several other faunus and a few cars there. She could've just got into of them and drive away with some other faunus." Blake assumed, "At least this is the only theory that comes to my mind right now."

"This faunus would defintely become someone important in the White Fang." Adam stated. Saving the leader of the White Fang from certain death of bleeding out would definitely greatly rewarded.

"Maybe it was Ilia who saved her?" Ren stated, deciding to join the discussion, "After all we did saw her only once in the mission where Cinder executed Lionheart."

'That actually makes sense." Sun agreed with him.

"She might be the key to catching Sienna." Weiss added, agreeing wih Ren's theory too.

"Everything about the relation between Sienna and Ilia is going to be explained in the one of the next missions." B explained. The revelation of Sienna's and Ilia's relation in this universe is definitely going to suprise a lot of people in the audience, especially the two faunus.

**"Nice shot. I think you blew her arm off. Shock and blood loss will take care of the rest." Qrow complemented his niece.**

"Well, I was wrong." Qrow stated.

**The helicopter that blocked Yang's and Qrow's view of Sienna appeared in front of the building again, having seen from where the shot came from.**

**"Shit... they're onto us!" Qrow said, "Take out that helicopter, it'll buy us some time!" **

**Yang's reaction to that was quick. She fired another bullet which hit on the pilots of the helicopter straight in his head. **

**The aircraft went down in flames, which was followed by Qrow shouting, "Great shot Leftenant! Now let's go! They'll be searching for us!"**

"Would killing a pilot ignite the engine in flames?" Sun asked, confused.

Penny shook her head, "No. I'm certain that it wouldn't."

"They probably made it because they thought it would look nice." Weiss stated.

Nora shrugged her shoulders, "Well, they weren't wrong."

**"It's time to move!" Qrow shouted as she and Yang rose up from the ground. They ran to the other side of the room, grabbing two lines wrapped around the windows, "We'll have to take the shortcut! Follow my lead!"**

**They rappeled down the wall of a building and they were lucky, because just a second later, two more helicopters fired and blown up the final floor. When she made her way to the ground, Yang pulled out her M21 and started following her uncle along the sidewalk.**

**"Follow me!" He shouted to her, before calling out to someone else, "Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha Six! We have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point Four!"**

**He didn't had to wait long for reply, "Alpha Six, Big Bird is en route. ETA - 20 minutes. Don't be late. We're stretchin' our fuel as it is. Out." **

**Yang and Qrow ran into the street filled with abandoned cars, where they have been instantly met with a group of the White Fang soldiers firing at them. They took their firing positions behind the abandoned car and started firing back at them, killing each one of the faunus they spotted with a single shot in the head.**

**But more of them were coming. When Yang turned back she was two helicopter flying above them, with more faunus rappeling down the lines on the ground.**

"These guys really want them dead." Emerald remarked, seeing how more of the faunus were arriving to take out Qrow and Yang.

"This is what happens when you try to assassinate the White Fang leader." Adam told her.

B turned to look at Adam, remembering that the bull faunus was the one who killed Sienna himself in the show. He shook his head and turned back to the screen.

"The situation certainly gets worse with any minute for them." Ozpin remarked.

"I doubt that they're going to sneak their way past their enemies now." Ironwood stated.

Qrow rolled his eyes at Ironwood's comment, "No shit, Jimmy."

**"Forget these guys, we're going to get left behind! Let's get to the extraction point! We've got to reach the extraction point before we run out of time! Keep moving! Go!" Qrow told his niece as he broke himself into run straight at the enemies across the street, to avoid fighting with the one that were behind him.**

"Suicide run again?" Raven turned to her brother, remembering that he did something similiar in the last mission.

"Well, last time, it worked out pretty well." Qrow stated.

"Only this time these guys know where you are." His sister pointed out.

**Yang followed her uncle's example and pushed herself into run as well, but she made a quick stop in front of a corpse of a faunus. She switched her sniper-rifle to a pistol and then switched the pistol for an AK-47.**

"Oh, this Yang now turns into a classic Yang." Miltia stated.

"Or maybe, she knows that she is going to need a machine gun more than a pistol in this situation." Winter told one of the twins.

**She made use of her new weapon instantly after picking it up. She ran across the street, closely behind her uncle and fired her new machine gun at any faunus in their way until they made their way to a building. She took a quick glance at the enemies behind her and saw that a good portion of them was still alive.**

**"We'll lose 'em in that apartment! Come on!" Her uncle shouted to her when they ran through entrance to that building.**

**They turned to the left and walked over to the doors. Qrow slowly opened them and took a quick peek to see if they were any enemies there. There weren't any so he walked inside, with Yang walking closely behind him. They made their way to a window and jumped over it, only to met a barking dog that would definitely attack them if it wasn't for a fence.**

A few people in the audience jumped a bit at the at the sudden appearence of this dog, Blake being one of them.

"You really need to do something about your fear of dogs." Yang whispered to her.

"I'm not afraid of dogs!" Blake whispered back to her, making sure that no one except for her team would hear it.

"Your reactions everytime when you see one, either here, or in real life say otherwise." Weiss whispered to Blake, joining the conversation.

**Yang silenced the dog with a simple shot to the head, then she and her uncle hopped over a window into another building.**

"First Ruby, now Yang." Tai said, having seen both of his daughters kill a dog, "You should be really happy that Zwei is not here."

"C'mon, dad." Yang said in response, "He wouldn't take it seriously... right?"

**They moved across the building and stopped for a second when Qrow raised his fist in the air, after seeing some faunus outside through the windows, "Standby...!" He lowered his fist, adding, "Quick, plant a claymore by the door up ahead!"**

**Yang's response to this order was instant. She crouched down and made her way over to the exit from this house, planting a claymore in front of it. She backed down a bit, watching how an enemy walked straight into her trap. The claymore exploded as the lifeless body of a faunus collapsed on the ground, allerting other faunus outside that they were in the building.**

**She and Qrow made their way outside readied herself for the confrontation with the faunus. The confrontation didn't last long, and only a moment had to pass before all of the faunus laid on the ground, dead. **

**"Incoming helicopter!" Qrow suddenly shouted as Yang looked up to see a helicopter flying between the building.**

"This is bad, really bad." Ruby stated, unaware how things were going to get even worse in the few moments.

"Do they have any rockets to take it out?" Sun asked.

"I don't think so." Coco shook her head in response.

"Then how are they going to take him out?" Cardin wanted to know.

"They can always kill the pilot, like Yang did before they made their way out of the building." Ren assumed.

"But in that situation, the pilot was right in front of them. This one is far away." Velvet pointed out.

**Yang switched her machine gun to her sniper rifle and looked through her scope straight at the helicopter, and started firing at it, hoping that one of the bullets will kill the pilot. Her uncle joined her and fired a single bullets at it's rotors, damaging them. **

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Roman stated.

"You're gonna jinx them, you know that?" Neo asked her partner in crime.

Roman simply shrugged his shoulders to that.

**Qrow turned away from the helicopter and slowly started to walk forward.**

"Why is he walking so calmly?" Winter asked.

"He's just asking for something to happen to him." Ironwood stated.

**The rotors started spinning around, as the helicopter started going down. It crashed into a building, firing its missiles which made Qrow turn back to see it crashing into the ground.**

**"Run!" Qrow shouted as he pushed himself into run when the helicopter started crashing towards him and Yang. His niece made it to safe place without any problems, but he was a completely different story. He collapsed on the ground, and didn't stand up after that, instead he started crawling from the aircraft.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted in worry for her uncle, forgetting for a second that their uncle will survive this.

"Don't worry." Qrow told his niece, "Remember that I'm stil alive five years later"

"Oh." Ruby seemed to be calm down after remembering it, "Right."

"We kept telling about how lucky you are that you don't have his semblance in this, but it seems like we jinxed it." Summer stated.

"We sure did, Sum." Tai agreed with his wife.

"He just is very unlucky even without his semblance." Goodwitch stated.

**The helicopter crashed across the ground and stopped just inches away from Qrow. He catched the one rotor blade that didn't shear to pieces as much as the other blades did with his hand, stopping it inches from his body.  
**

**Yang walked over to him to see if he was okay, to hear him say, "My leg's all messed up! I can't move! Sorry, but it seems like you're gonna have to carry me!"**

"Would you be even able to lift your uncle off the ground?" Weiss asked, turning to her teammate for a second.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but this me apparently can."

**Yang reached her hand down to her uncle who grabbed it. She placed him on her back and began walking along the sidewalks between the buildings.**

**"If we run into trouble, you'll have to find a good spot to put me down so I can cover you." Qrow began, "The extraction point is to the southwest. We can still make it if we hurry." **

"At least he won't be completely useless." Vernal stated.

**Just second after Qrow said it, a few faunus could be seen running right into Yang's view. She placed her uncle on the ground, next to a abandoned car, before pulling out her sniper-rifle. She fired a single bullet at the faunus in front of the group, taking him out while Qrow at the same time took out one of the ones in the back, alerting the rest of them. The instantly looked around themselves, trying to spot Qrow and Yang but at the time when they located them, only two were of them alive. They tried to fire back at duo but only a moment later, they joined the lifeless corpses of their fellow faunus on the ground.**

**"It's time to move, give me a lift." Qrow said as Yang once again lifted him up and placed him on her back. They walked further, turning to the left and coming across an area with a few trees, benches and a small brick fence that was surrounded by a few building.**

**She stopped saw more enemies checking the area, looking for them. She set her uncle down on the ground in the bush. Qrow aimed his sniper-rifle forward as Yang switched to her machine gun, making sure to reload it at first. Then the sound of Qrow firing his sniper-rifle echoded in the area. **

"Good thing they have those suits on." Port stated.

"They are were handy when they were sneaking their way into this town, but now they need far more now that they've been spotted." Oobleck added.

**The faunus quickly looked around themselves, as Yang came out of the bushes, and cleared all of them out, emptying the magazine in her gun. She reloaded it as she made her way to Qrow, placing him on her back again.**

**"Looks like we're in the clear, we should get moving." Qrow stated as they made their way into an apartament building, hearing a helicopter fly above them. They walked through the only entrance that wasn't locked and made their way over to the next floor.**

**They walked across the second floor and stopped when they heard a dog growl. Just in case if there was someone else on the second floor, Yang placed Qrow on the floor who instantly readied himself if there was anyone there, willing to take their lives. **

**A dog ran out of the other room, growling at them as it stopped right in front of him, showing off it's teeth to them. It was about to make it way back to the group from which it came from, but Yang took it out with by firing a few bullets from her machine gun. She crouched down and carefully came over to the entrance leading to another room.**

**She slowly leaned out to the check the area on the left of the hallway separating the room from each other. There wasn't anyone there so she checked he right side to see a faunus standing next to a burning barrel. She quickly moved into the hallway and took him before he could react.**

**She knew she couldn't lower her guard now. There could have been someone waiting for her in the next room. She threw a flash-bang grenade just in cast if there was really someone there and found herself to be right when she heard someone stumbling as he was blinded by the explosion of a flash-bang grenade. She rushed into the room and took the faunus that was there, clearing out the second floor from the enemies.**

**She walked over to her uncle and placed him on her back again. They moved across the two rooms and walked through the entrance that led them to the part of the building that was completely destroyed. The floor of this room apparently collapsed at some point. They walked through what used to be a window and came outside.**

**When they started moving towards another building, Qrow declared, "We're almost there. The extraction point is on the other side of that building."**

**They entered the building and walked through a changing room for women and walked into the place that used to be a swimming pool. The audience could spot four dogs there, feeding on a corpse of a faunus.**

Blake gulped at this view for the second time while watching this mission. There was a dog feasting o the corpse of the faunus in the previous mission, but this time, there were a few more of them.

"We better don't get spotted by them." Yang said.

"We don't have to worry about them. I think that they're going to ignore them if they will just leave them alone, just like the one in the previous mission did." Ren stated.

"Actually there wasn't just one." B corrected him, raising his index in the air.

Blake turned to look at him, "What?"

"If you'd shot the dog that was eating the faunus in the last mission, you'd wake up his buddies that would attack you." B explained.

"Did you do it?" Ruby asked him, titling her head a bit.

"Yes." B nodded his head in confirmation, "I was curious and instantly regretted doing it. I ended up getting swarmed with at least a dozen of dogs."

**They came over to the exit from the swimming pool which was a hole in the wall and saw that two faunus were outside. The faunus spotted them as well. They turned back and started moving away from them.**

"They can't just attack them?" Adam asked, confused why these two White Fang soldiers didn't attack Yang and Qrow immediately after spotting them.

**Yang placed Qrow on the ground and switched her machine gun to her sniper-rifle, making sure to get rid of the faunus. After dealing with two of them, she placed her uncle on her back again and stepped into what used to be an amusement park with a massive ferris wheel standing in the center of it.**

"Oh!" Ruby pointed out, pointing at the screen, "There's the ferris wheel from the intro for this mission."

"Too bad it was only used once." B said.

Some of the audience looked at him, curiously. Pyrrha was one of them, "What do you mean by that?"

"One of the documentaries about Chernobyl claimed that an amusement park would have been opened four days after the disaster, but the ferris wheel was started the day after the explosion to keep the locals busy and avoid panic before the evacuation." B explained.

"I guess that it became a known place in this city after that." Mercury stated.

B nodded his head in confirmation, "It's one of the well known places in this city."

**"Alpha-Six, this is Big Bird. Standing by for your signal, over." Big Bird declared to Qrow and Yang when they stepped into the amusement park.**

**"Our helicopter is standing by at a safe distance." Qrow told Yang, "Put me down behind the Ferris wheel where I can provide sniper support. A bit farther to the north... This'll be fine."**

**Yang responded to that by approaching the ferris wheel and placing her uncle in the grass next to it. **

**Qrow adjusted his position, declaring, "Take the rest of my claymores, now is the time to use them."**

**His niece moved around the amusement park, placing claymores in various positions, but it wasn't the only thing she was going to use to defend herself and her uncle. She made her way over to the swimming pool and placed all of the C4's she had on the ground. With all of it done, she moved back to the ferris wheel, taking her position next to her uncle.**

**Qrow continued to stare at the area ahead of him when he said, "Alright lass, I've activated the beacon. Good luck." **

**"Alpha-Six. We have a fix on your position. Hang tight. Big Bird out." Big Bird declared.**

**Yang made sure to reload her weapon when the White Fang soldiers started coming out from the area next to the swimming pool, "Tangos in sight. Let them get closer. Standby to engage... Open fire."**

**They pulled the triggers of their sniper-rifles, taking two of the faunus ahead of them. Their companions quickly layed down on the ground, to hopefully avoid getting killed by the snipers ahead of them, but they quickly rose back on their feet when they heard growling abd barking behind them.**

**The four dogs that were feasting on a body of a faunus rushed out of the swimming pool, and rip into the throats of the faunus that happened to be nearby.**

"At least they're not attacking us for once." Qrow stated. Yes, they have seen dogs that were feasting on the lifeless bodies of the faunus from the White Fang, but it was the first time when the dogs directly attacked someone that wasn't him, or one of his nieces.

**The other White Fang noticed what the dogs were doing to their fellow faunus, and made sure to take them out before moving further, but unfortunely for them, Yang and Qrow used the fact that they had their attention focused on the dogs for their advantage and took them down.**

**Neither Yang and Qrow had a moment to catch a break because more of the faunus came from the area next to the swimming pool. There was far more of them than in the previous group and Yang knew it was time for her to use her C4 trap. She pulled out the detonator and pressed it. C4 exploded, taking out some of the faunus and suprising the survivors of this sudden explosion.**

**Yang and Qrow made sure that the survivors joined their fellow faunus on the ground, but it didn't do much because more of them came, but the ones in the front weren't excepting another trap. Claymores exploded, getting rid of a few of them, but a better portion of them was still alive. Yang reloaded her sniper-rifle, to make sure that the magazine was full. She moved the scope around the area, taking care of the faunus that were neither hiding behind something, or were making their way forward.**

**A few moments had to pass until a familiar sound sounded in the audience ears and Qrow confirmed what it was by calling out, "Enemy choppers inbound!"**

**Yang gazed to the sky and saw that a few helicopters arrived, which meant more faunus to deal with.**

"I know that I said that already, but these guys really want them dead." Emerald said.

"Yeah." Mercury agreed with her.

"Not everyday you see a few helicopters filled with soldiers just to take out two people." Junior stated.

**Yang focused her attention on the rope from one helicopter and took down every faunus that tried to rappel down to the ground. When the helicopter flied away she quickly to the faunus that came from the other ones, but they weren't the only ones she and her uncle had to deal with. They were joined by the ones who came from the area next to the swimming pool, passing by the lifeless bodies of their fellow faunus, and dogs that attacked them.**

**They were heavily outnumbered and Qrow was aware of that, "Big Bird we are heavily outnumbered, where are you?"**

**Big Bird's response was quick, "Copy that Alpha, we'll be there ASAP. Hold tight." **

**Yang turned to her right and spotted an enemy running next to the ferris wheel. She took him out before he could make his way towards her and her uncle. She turned towards her again and moved her sniper-rifle around, taking out anyone that was on position that was giving her a chance to kill him. At least she was using her sniper-rifle, until it ran out of the ammo.**

**She quickly switched her sniper-rifle to her machine gun and made way over to the yellow car that was nearby her and her uncle. She crouched down behind the car and fired a few bullets at the faunus that managed to get close to them. Her uncle stayed behind in the grass, firing at the White Fang soldiers in the distance, while she remained behind the car, taking out the White Fang soldiers that managed to get close to them.**

**It lasted a few moments until the familiar sound of a helicopter arriving rang through the ears of the audience, "Alpha Team, this is Big Bird. Get your ass on board, over."**

"Finally!" Yang shouted.

"Took them long enough." Qrow added.

**Yang quickly hurried backwards and lifted up her uncle before placing him on her back. They made their way to the helicopter, passing by four marines who were crouching down by the hatch, firing at the faunus from the White Fang. **

**She walked up the hatch and placed her uncle on the seat, who offered her a quick nod, telling her that he was alright. She turned back to the exit from the helicopter and saw how the marines walked inside of the aircraft one by one.**

**Once everyone was inside, Big Bird took off into the air, and started flying out of Mountain Glenn. At one point, the burning last floor of the building from which Yang and Qrow tried to assassinate Sienna could be spotted in the distance. **

**It was when the screen turned black.**

"That was intense." Sun stated.

"Well, the mission where the two characters are chased by dozens of soldiers would certainly be considered an intense one." Yatsuhashi agreed with him.

"At least we found out how I lost my arm." Sienna said, sending Yang a quick look.

"But we still don't know how did you survived losing your arm." Goodwitch told her.

"The helicopter cut our view of that place, so we don't know what happened after that. Blake's theory of someone saving her is most likely a correct one." Ghira stated.

"But who would be the one to save her?" Neptune wondered.

"I'm going to stick with my theory of this person being Ilia." Ren stated.

"That is rather likely, we've only seen her once so far." Pyrrha said, agreeing with Ren's theory.

"So, B." Yang said, turning to look at B, "The next mission is going to be the start of my, Ruby's and Weiss' chase after Sienna?"

"You're about to find out." B said, starting the next mission.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	15. Heat

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**MagicalGeek: They surely are going to be surpised.**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad you liked it and here you go! :)**

**kept123: No problem :)**

**Soupreme: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Wind Dragon Master: And I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions to this mission.**

**PheonixOfTheAshe: I'm glad you liked it! I replaced some of the things in the dialogues in the previous chapter :)**

**Indigo One: I'm glad you liked it. I'm sticking with Ilia playing Sienna, but instead of being her born daughter, Ilia is going to be her adopted daughter :)**

**Optic FaZe: Well, you're going to find out who's playing them once we'll reach their introduction :)**

**CREED6: You'll find out once we'll reach Makarov's and Yuri's introduction :)**

**Hazzarno: At first, I considered putting a scene when they noticed them in the car ****but then I realized that the audience would be too focoused on Sienna to notice them.**

* * *

**The emblem of Beacon spined around for a second as the next mission began. Then, the camera began slowly lowering itself on the village in Menagerie where Yang and her squad have recently captured and executed Cinder.**

**Weiss' voice sounded on the screen, shorty after, "E.T.A. on the chopper's at least a half hour, Captain Xiao-Long."**

"Oh, so we're still in the place where they killed Cinder." Neo said. She thought that they're going to move to another location.

**"No good." Yang stated, "We'll be corpses for ten minutes by then. Every White Fang psycho in Khan's pocket is about to show up on our doorstep, coming to claim Cinder Fall."**

**"Or what's left of her." Weiss pointed out.**

Cinder frowned and sighed angrily.

Roman chuckled, "You're still not over with the fact that they killed you off?"

When Cinder glared at him, he said, "Yup, you are."

Yang grinned, "Cinder's death was surely a mind blowing experience, don't you think? She went out with a Yang."

Blake cringed, placing her hand on her forehead, "...Yang."

Weiss cringed as well, followed by many other people in the audience cringing as well, "Don't start."

**A small anti-personal mine popped into the screen and a square slowly placed it throughout the hill as Yang began,"Right. We'll set charges along phase line Alpha on the southern hill and more along phase line Bravo." The mines exploded, the black smoke overcoming the hills while the helicopter landed in the area of the barn where Cinder was executed, "We'll delay them all the way back to the top, and hold our ground at the extraction point in the fields around the farm. Any questions?"**

**A short moment of silence passed until Weiss said, "Let's do this."**

**The screen turned black for a second and the next thing the audience could see was an inscription in the middle of the screen that said.**

**Present Day - Eight hours after Cinder Fall's death.**

"Eight hours?" Miltia said.

"They couldn't call for help earlier?" Melanie added.

**It was quickly followed by the view of Ruby running down the street, behind Yang, Weiss and Barton.**

**She gripped her M249 SAW tightly as one the White Fang soldiers called out to them through loudspeaker, "Surrender at once and your lives will be spared! I am sure you will make right choice given the circumstances! Drop your weapons and surrender at once! You will not be harmed if you surrender!"**

"This guy really thinks that they're going to fall for that?" Sun asked.

"They're probably thinking it's worth a try." Scarlet shrugged his shoulders.

"Even though, It is unlikely that they will listen to them." Sage stated.

**"Ignore that load of bollocks. Their counterattack is imminent. Spread out and cover the southern approach." Yang said to her squad, running over to the fence along with Weiss and Barton.**

**Ruby went in the other direction than her rest of her squad. She switched her machine gun to her sniper-rifle when she ran into the church. She turned to the left and walked up the stairs to the upper level of the tower, a few RPG's being the first thing that the audience spotted.**

Sky whistled, "Look at this!"

"All those rocket launchers." Russel smirked.

"Those bastards from the White Fang won't know what hit them!" Dove laughed, making Adam and Sienna glare at him.

**Ruby didn't even bothered to look at the RPG's on the floor. She just walked over to the window and readied her sniper-rifle.**

**"Captain, they're slowly coming up the hill. Just say when." Barton said, laying on the ground next to Weiss and Yang, observing the White Fang soldiers walking up the hill, unaware that they were walking right into a trap.**

"They surely send a lot of them to this village." Vernal observed.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "They send as many soldiers as they can because they're probably thinking that Cinder is still alive."

**The faunus using the loudspeaker continued, "...We know you are hiding in the village! You are surrounded! There is nowhere to run! Surrender and make it easy on yourselves!"**

**Ruby looked through her scope right at the faunus as Yang declared, "Do it!"**

**"Ka-boom." Barton said as the mines exploded, engulfing the entire hill in explosion, taking out many of the White Fang soldiers.**

Nora laughed, "This guy with loudspeaker now knows that they won't give up so easily."

**"Open fire!" Yang shouted.**

**She, Weiss and Barton began firing at the remaining White Fang soldiers from the top of the hill while Ruby moved her scope around, taking out the faunus that were either firing back at her sister, Weiss and Barton or trying to take a cover behind a tree or a fence, but no matter how many faunus they took down, more of them just kept arriving.**

**An RPG rocket flied right into the tower, exploding just inches away from her head, but it thankfully didn't do much damage to her. She decided to respond to it with her own RPG rocket switched her sniper rifle to one of the RPG's on the floor. She aimed it in the direction from which rocket came from and fired. The rocket exploded when it hit a tree, killing the two unfortunate White Fang soldiers that happened to be nearby.**

**She switched the now empty RPG back into her sniper-rifle as one of the faunus ordered, "Put up a smokescreen! Throw your smoke grenades!"**

**Response to this order was immediate. Smoke grenades were thrown into the air and soon enough the entire lower part of the hill was engulfed in smoke. Ruby moved her scope around, trying to spot at least one faunus but she couldn't.**

**"They're putting up smokescreens. Yatsu - you see anything?" Yang asked Yatsuhashi.**

**Yatsuhashi quickly responded, "Not much movement on the road. They might be moving to our west."**

**It was quickly followed by their enemies making their next move. Mortar fire suddenly landed on the ground, creating small craters in the place of explosions.**

**"They're targeting our position with mortars. It's time to fall back." Weiss pointed out.**

**Yang nodded her head to that, "Right. Ruby, get to the minigun and cover our western flank. Go."**

**Ruby quickly made her way out of the church and ran over to the destroyed helicopter, just seconds before one of the mortars hit the tower from which she was firing from at the faunus.**

"She got lucky." Hazel stated.

"If she didn't left her position, then this explosion would surely kill her." Watts added.

**Ruby crouched down and walked into the helicopter, grabbing the minigun.**

"Now, this is what I'm talking about it." Coco smirked, "But it's much smaller than mine."

B turned to the leader of team CFVY, "I assure you Coco, it might be smaller, but it is as deadly as yours."

**Ruby watched how Yang, Weiss and Barton made her way over to the destroyed helicopter as one part of the fence exploded, allowing the White Fang soldier to enter the village. She started firing from the minigun at them, getting rid of them just moment after they stepped into the village.**

**But the White Fang soldiers wasn't the only thing she had to deal with while using the minigun. A few helicopters filled with White Fang soldiers appeared in her view as the aircrafts stopped above various places in front of Ruby. Unfortunely for them, but fortunely for Ruby and her squad, none of the faunus even had a chance to rappel down the line as she quickly moved the minigun around. All of the helicopters were engulfed in flames and it's flaming rotors took all of them away from Ruby's sight, where they exploded in the exact moment when they collided with the ground.**

A lot of people in the audience were impressed by Ruby taking out the helicopter filled with White Fang soldiers as if they were nothing with the minigun. Coco was the one impressed the most. This minigun might have been smaller than hers, but it was surely as deadly, just like B told her.

She turned to look at him, smirking, "Impressing."

**"Ruby, fall back to the tavern and man the detonators. The rest of us will keep them busy from the next defensive line." Yang declared as Ruby let go off the minigun and came out of the helicopter, "Everyone move!"**

**Ruby broke herself into run and ran ahead of group with the rest of the squad running closely behind her. She made her way into the tavern while the others stayed outside. She ran up the stairs to the second floor and grabbed the first detonator. She looked through the window which was giving her a good look at the hill in front of the tavern. There wasn't many faunus there but she decided to use it anyway. The explosion took the few White Fang soldiers on the hill by suprise and it was the last thing they ever felt.**

**She moved to the second detonator. She picked it up and stared at the same hill. She pressed the detonator and the other part of the hill was overcame by explosions, killing only two faunus that happened to be there. She then moved towards the third detonator and took a quick look what was happening outside through the window. This area, unlike the previous one was filled with the White Fang soldiers firing at her squad. She saw a huge group of the faunus taking cover next to the destroyed helicopter.**

"There's so many of them." Oobleck observed.

"How many soldiers did they send here?" Goodwitch asked, "No matter how many faunus they took down, either on ground or in the aircrat, more of them are just coming."

"Considering that in the last mission, they send so many soldiers just to take out two people, then I'm certain that this number is multiplied in this mission." Ironwood replied.

**Ruby pressed the detonator, taking down a good portion of the faunus next to the helicopter before moving to the last detonator. She took a good looked at the area around the house that was just down the street before pressing it, the explosion taking out a few White Fang soldiers.**

**"We have enemy tanks approaching from the north..." Yatsuhashi paused for a moment. Then next thing he let out was a painful grunt followed by, "...Bloody hell I'm hit! Arrgh..."**

**"Yatsu's in trouble!" Yang pointed out, as Ruby ran out of the house, seeing that Yang, Weiss and Barton who were apparently joined by Arem and Velvet's loyalist turned around and began moving in the direction of the barn, "Ruby! Get to the barn at the northern end of the village and stop those tanks. Use the Javelin in the barn!"**

"What about Yatsu? They're going to get him later, right?" Velvet asked, worried about her teammate.

B shook his head, "Unfortunely no."

Velvet, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi just stared at him with wide eyes after his words, with the leader of the team CFVY asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry to say this to all four of you, but unfortunely Yatsu dies here." B said.

That got quite a reaction from the students from Beacon, even from Sun's team. Coco lowered her sunglasses to see if B was serious or not, and sighed sadly after realizing that he wasn't joking and this version of her teammate just died, Fox placed his hand on Yatsuhashi's shoulder who just gave him a silent nod in response, and Velvet lowered her head sadly, and B could have sworn he saw her shed a few tears.

**Ruby ran over to the fence, passing by a few RPG's. She turned back to take a quick look at what was happening behind her and saw three more helicopter coming to aid the White Fang. She picked up the RPG's and aimed it the helicopter that was the closest one to her. She quickly fired the RPG rocket at it, taking it down before it could the soldiers could even rappel themselves into the ground.**

**She then turned around did the same with the second helicopter, but unfortunely for her the helicopter already released the faunus into the ground and was flying away from the village. She picked up her sniper-rifle again, leaving the RPG on the ground before making her way to the barn. The first thing she spotted after running into it was the fact that it was filled with various weapons but Javelin that was laying on the crate was the only weapon there that got her attention was.**

**She picked it up, leaving her sniper-rifle on the crate and ran out of the barn.**

"Alright, let's see this baby in action again." Summer said as she rubbed her hands excitedly, looking forward to see Javelin in action again.

**She locked her rocket launcher onto the tank that she normally wouldn't be able to see because it was heading road of the the hill to the right side of the barn. It took her a moment fire to the rocket, but when she finally did, it flied right into the sky. She loaded another rocket while the rocket she fired a second ago changed it's direction. It hit the tank and it's lower half could be seen flying into the sky in distance.**

**She then locked Javelin on another tank heading down the hill, but it's path was apparently blocked by the one that was taken out by Ruby because it stopped moving. Ruby wasn't complaining about it. It just made her job easier. She fired another rocket and soon enough another upper half of the tank could see flying into the sky.**

**But she wasn't over with tanks. She moved to the fence and saw three other tanks in the distance, right next to the entrance to the area of the farm. It didn't took her that long to take care of them as well, and a few moments later, every tank that was send to take them out was destroyed.**

**When she was sure that she dealt with every tank, she switched the Javelin to her M249 SAW and went over to hide behind a wall of a much smaller barn to her right.**

**She didn't had to stay in her cover for long as three AV-8 Harriers flied over the farm, with one of the pilots calling out to Yang's squad, "Bravo-Six, this is Falcon One standing by to provide close air support, over."**

"And there are Harriers." B smirked, thinking to himself, "_Also known as one of the_ _best killstreaks in Modern Warfare 2."_

"Harriers?" Winter asked him, now intrigued.

"What are those?" Ironwood aksed, intrigued as well.

"AV-8B Harrier II is a single-engine that constitutes the second generation of the family. Capable of (V/STOL), the aircraft was designed in the late 1970s as an Anglo-American development of the British , the first operational V/STOL aircraft." B explained to Ironwood what it was.

**Ruby pulled out a walkie-talkie and pointed at the certain area in front of, telling the Harriers to attack as the new completely voice spoke up, "Bravo-Six, this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We've just crossed **Menagerian **airspace. E.T.A. is four minutes. Be ready for pickup."**

**It was quickly followed by Harriers flying over the field in front of the barn, dropping bombs that exploded in the exact moment when they touched the ground, taking out a lot of the White Fang soldiers and leaving a small myst of dust on the field.**

Ironwood placed his hand on his chin, making another mental note of something that could improve Atlas Military, "I wish that I had a pen and a notebook..."

"You couldn't have ask that earlier?" B cut Ironwood off before he could finish. He snapped his fingers and a notebook and a pen popped into existance on Ironwood's and Winter's knees, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ironwood thanked him and immediately began writing the ideas of Harriers, Javelin and Flash-Bang grenades down.

B glanced at him writing down things in his new notebook, thinking to himself, "_I'm calling it now, he is going to add Predator missile once it appears_."

**"Bravo-Six, the LZ is too hot!" Sea Knight Pilot declared, "We cannot land at the farm! I repeat, we CANNOT land at the farm! We're picking up SAM sites all over these mountains!**

**"Oh, that's just great! Now where are they gonna land now?" Weiss asked, not liking this one bit.**

Raven rolled her eyes, "Of course they had to switch the LZ, otherwise it would be too easy."

**She didn't had to wait long for the answer, "Bravo-Six, we're getting a lot of enemy radar signatures, we'll try to land closer to the bottom of the hill to avoid a lock-on."**

"Bottom of the hill?" Jaune said.

"Weren't we just trying to get away from this place?" Ruby asked.

**Weiss was not pleased with this, and she wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts, "Is he takin' the piss? We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?!"**

A lot of people in the audience turned to look at Weiss who lowered her head in embarrassment after hearing the outburst of her other self.

Yang was the first one to say somomething to her, "Maybe our Ice Queen should try something to cool off."

Weiss groaned, which was followed by many other people in the audience groaning as well.

Tai was an exception. He shed a tear, proud of his daughter.

**"Forget it, Ice Queen! We've got to get to the new LZ at the bottom of the hill!" Yang told Weiss before turning her attention to her sister, "Now! Ruby! Take point! Go!"**

**"Bravo-Six, be advised." Sea Knight Pilot spoke up to them again, "We're gonna come in low from the south across the river. Recommend you haul ass to LZ Foxtrot at the base of the hill. Out.**

**Yang nodded her head to that, "Copy, Two-Seven. Everyone - head for the landing zone! It's our last chance! Move!"**

**Ruby and the rest wanted to head towards the LZ, but the field was too crowded for to move further. She had a solution for this. She pulled out walkie-talkie again and ordered another Harrier strike on the area. The Harriers flied over the area again, and the bombs the aicraft dropped cleared it out completely out of enemies.**

**The entire squad pushed themselves into run immediately after that. They knew they that had to hurry. They only had a few minutes to get to the LZ and more enemies could arrive at any moment. Ruby and Yang ran in front of the squad, with Weiss, Barton, Arem, and the loyalist running closely behind them.**

**They passed by a house and ran down the hill, passing by a tavern as well. Actually, they had to stop there for a second, because they spotted a group of few faunus running up the hills with the intention no other than killing them. They took them out without they even spotted them, clearing the path for themselves.**

**They proceeded to make their way towards the LZ, running past the destroyed helicopter and the church with now destroyed tower. They were so faunus running towards them from the direction of the church but they left alone, because they were already too close to the LZ and they were running out of time. They ran down the hill, hearing how the White Fang soldiers were firing their guns at them and feeling how the bullets were flying right next to their bodies.**

**When they finally made their way over to the LZ, which happened to be right in front of the gas station where they met up with one of Velvet's men before entering this village.**

**The back of the helicopter opened and four marines rushed out. One of them looked awfully similiar to the audience.**

Winter leaned a bit forward towards the screen, just to make sure that she was seeing correctly, "Is that Soleil?"

"Friend Ciel survived the nuke?" Penny asked, placing her hand on her chin, suprised to see Ciel.

"Technically." Goodwitch began, "We haven't seen her during the nuke explosion. She could've been somewhere else when it happened."

"It looks like Atlesian Marines and Beacon are going to team up to take care of Sienna." Port assumed.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug before stating, "It is rather likely that many of them lost their friends in that explosion. Them joining Ms. Xiao Long and her squad in their mission of taking care of Sienna was just a matter of time."

"They deserve to get some revenge on Sienna." Qrow stated to which many people in the audience nodded in agreement.

**"Heard you guys need a ride outta here." Ciel told to Yang's squad, crouching down in front of the entrance to the helicopter, "Get on board!"**

**She didn't had to tell them twice. Ruby was the first one to make her way into the helicopter, followed by her sister, Weiss, Barton, Arem and Velvet's loyalist. Ciel and other three marines remained outside for a few more seconds before they made their way back into the helicopter as well.**

**"Alright, we're all aboard! Go! Go!" Ciel shouted to the pilot.**

**His response was instant, "Ok, we're outta here."**

**The aircraft took off into the air and began flying away from the village, the last thing the audience heard was the pilot calling out to Qrow, "Baseplate, this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We got 'em and we're coming home. Out."**

**It was the last thing that happened before the screen turned back.**

"Another tense mission." Sun stated.

Neptune agreed with friend, "The guys who made this game really show how to make the missions tense for the person either playing or watching it."

"I'm glad you think like that, because we're like five missions away from finishing the first game from the trilogy." B explained. He knew that there was one more mission, but he was debating if he should show it to them or not.

"Five missions? Then I assume that they're going to reveal Ilia's relation with Sienna in a mission or two, because you did said that we're going to find out about it in one of the next missions." Ren said.

"I'm sticking with Ren's theory that she was the one who saved Sienna after Yang blown her arm off." Pyrrha said.

Weiss said, nodding her head along with other people in the audience who agreed with Ren's theory, "It is the most likely scenario."

"I'm just sad that Yatsu died." Velvet said. She already wiped off the few tears that fell down her cheeks after B confirmed that her teammate died in this mission. She was just happy that it wasn't shown on the screen.

Yatsuhashi remained silent. He knew that every character was not safe, no matter if you're good or bad guy and was aware that there was a possibility that he may die. He was just happy that it wasn't shown on the screen because it would surely make one of his teammates burst into tears.

B just nodded his head to her words, as he started another mission by pressing the button.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	16. Sins of the Mother

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**MagicalGeek: Oh, it surely will be :)**

**nliochristou: They will.**

**Imperial Romance: It's true, but B said that he doesn't count this mission.**

**DragonForceAsh: I'll do my best :)**

**hoangxuan2309: Fixed :)**

**Cascadian Guardsman: I'm looking forward towards writing their reactions to the missions you mentioned, especially to "No Russian"**

**King-Of-Gods: I'm looking forward towards MW2 as well :)**

**Sectooper: That's actually not a bad idea. It'll be interesting to see the characters react to Roman being a caretaker/fatherly figure to Neo in the times of the apocalypse that ends up saving her life before dying.**** I can also imagine Sun playing Omid (The goofy boyfriend) and Blake playing Christa (His more serious girlfriend). I'll be sure to consider it :)**

**Wolfpack12: I'm glad you liked it! If I will ever end up doing "RWBY Watches Black Ops" then I will definitely do only first two games.**

* * *

**The emblem of Beacon spined around for a few seconds, before a familiar large map was shown to the audience. It pointed at the village from which Yang's squad was evacuated after taking out Cinder. **

**It lasted a second before an emblem of Beacon appeared on the screen again, only this time, it was joined by the A.M.C emblem.**

**There was something written under them.**

**"Joint Operation."**

"They're joining forces, just like we assumed." Port said.

"I can already see this Soleil girl wanting to get Sienna more than anything." Neptune said.

"Friend Soleil will surely help friend Ruby and the rest avenge all those marines, including myself and Winter!" Penny exclaimed.

**The picture of Sienna, Cinder and some other man with his face crossed out appeared on the screen. It was just seconds before Cinder's face was crossed out too, meaning only one thing. That she was dead.**

**"Well, we got that bitch." Ciel's voice sounded on the screen.**

**"Still, she's not the one responsible for killing your Marines." Yang pointed out, "Sorry, lass."**

"This doesn't change the fact that she wasn't a saint either." Tai pointed out.

"All those people that her forces killed before Lionheart's execution were avenged." Oobleck agreed with him.

**The camera moved itself a bit to the right, showing Sienna to the audience, before Weiss started explaining, "Sienna Khan, huh? This woman's a ghost. Intel says she's gone underground."**

"She went into hiding just like Cinder did?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded her head, "It seems like it."

**"Well I got a plan to find her." Yang declared.**

**"I'm listening." Ciel said.**

**The camera moved to the right again, revealing Ilia who was right behind Sienna, leaning against the wall with her arm acrossed.A square with video of Ilia running across the streets, while holding an Uzi popped onto the screen.**

**It was when Ciel said something that suprised a lot of people, "Mommy's girl"**

A lot of people were suprised by this revelation, but some of the people, mostly faunus were suprised the most, and were quick to voice their thoughts.

"Mommy's girl?" Adam asked, wanting to be sure if he didn't misheard it.

"I'm her what?/She's my what?" Ilia and Sienna asked at the same moment, turning to look at each other with suprised expressions.

"Well..." Kali said, "This is unexpected."

"I excepted anything, but not that she'll end being Sienna's daughter." Blake agreed with her mom.

"If she is really her daughter, then I'm certain that she really will be the key to catching Sienna." Winter stated, already certain that this will happen.

**An image of Ilia walking forward herself with something exploading behind her appeared on the screen. A building could be spotted in the back, but none of the audience paid much attention to it.**

**"Khan's adopted daughter. Lost her parents when she was little and Sienna took her in..." Yang began explaining.**

"At least it has more sense than if she was my birth daughter." Sienna pointed out.

**Yang continued her explanation, "As the years passed, she became commander of the White Fang forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The loyalist Scarlatina has got a location on the kid."**

**Another image of Ilia was shown to the audience. This time it showed her walking among the lifeless bodies, passing a destroyed BMP.**

**"And the little punk'll know how to find Khan." Ciel finished Yang's explanation for her.  
**

**"The sins of our mothers." Weiss stated.**

Weiss and Winter bit their lips after hearing at this part. In their case, it wasn't their mothers, but their fathers sins that made many people see them exactly the same way as they see their father.

**Ciel chuckled, "Ain't it a bitch?"**

"This version of Miss. Soleil certainly has a colorful vocabulary." Ironwood stated.

**The image of Ilia remained on the screen for the next few seconds before the screen turned white for a few more seconds. The next thing that they audience saw Ruby who was walking through what appeared to be an abandoned junkyard filled with abandoned cars with a R700 sniper-rifle held tightly in her grasp during the night.**

**She wasn't alone. One of her companions' voice sounded on the screen, "This is the best way in. The vehicle checkpoint is directly ahead."**

"Oh, I'm back." Velvet said, this mission being the first one she appeared in since Yang and Weiss beat the information out of her.

"As long as she remains alive, I'm okay with her appearing again." Coco said. One of her teammates already died in this, she didn't want another one to join him just a mission after.

Fox turned to Weiss and Yang and Ruby, "Or someone won't end up beating the information out of her."

"Hey!" Yang said to him, "She was the one who didn't want to give us the information about Sun's whereabouts."

**Ruby walked closely behind the group as Yang called out to Velvet, "Not bad, Scarlatina. This'll do nicely. Vulture One-Six, we're in position."**

**She didn't had to wait long for Vulture One-Six to reply, "Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six. Radio jammers are active, you're cleared to engage the guard station. Out."**

**"Ruby." Yang called out for her sister, "Get on that dumpster and prepare to take out the guards on my mark. The rest of you follow me."**

**Ruby hopped over a destroyed car into the area of the guard station which happened to be a gas station, spotting a dumpster Yang mentioned. She followed her sister order and hopped into the dumpster.**

"It doesn't give her too much field of view." Raven stated.

Vernal nodded her head in agreement, "The only thing she is able to see from there is that guard tower."

**Ruby looked through the scope at the two faunus on the guard tower before hearing Yang say, "Ruby, take them out now."**

**Her response to Yang's order was immediate. She pulled the trigger and her sniper-rifle fired, taking down one of the faunus on the guard tower, alerting everyone else in this guard post. His friend on the guard station quickly looked around but it was just a matter of seconds before a bullet flied through his head. He joined the fellow faunus on the floor of the guard tower soon after.**

**"Move! Move! Move!" Yang ordered the rest of the squad, and soon enough the sounds of a gunfight rang through Ruby's ears.**

**She knew she wasn't going to do much if she remained on the dumpster. She hopped off the dumpster and moved forward and hid behind a single barrel next to the wall. She moved her scope around, trying to spot if any of the faunus was in the position that would let her kill him or her. It took her a moment to find one, because most of them was either dead, or hiding in a way that wouldn't let the bullet from her weapon to hit him. This unfortunate faunus happened to be standing on the roof of the gas station, unloading his machine gun into her sister and squad before a single bullet went through his head.**

**She moved forward again, this time stopping in front of a car, next to one of Velvet's loyalists, which gave her even better view on the area around her. She moved her scope again and managed to take down two more faunus before the entire guard post was completely cleared of the White Fang soldiers.**

**Ciel was quick to confirm this, "Area secure."**

**Ruby left her hiding spot and everyone gathered in front of the gas station to discuss what they were going to do next.**

**"All right." Yang began after taking a good look around herself, "Let's get this place sorted out. Change into enemy uniforms and douse the fires. Scarlatina, I need your men on the ground if the drivers start asking questions. Just keep them busy until we locate Khan's daughter. We don't have much time, so get to it.**

**The screen turned black which was followed by an incription appearing on the screen.**

**Two Hours Later**

"They're going to ambush her." Ren stated.

"Seems like a good plan to me." Ruby said.

Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement, "As long as everything goes as planned."

Now it was Ruby who nodded her head, "Right."

"Which surely will, otherwise it would be too easy." Qrow stated.

**Ruby pulled out her new weapon, RPD, looking at everything from the guard tower which gave her a good look at the area around her. Everyone were in their places. Yang was hiding behind the wall of the gas station, Weiss was walking along the sidewalk, as if she was a guard. She changed her clothes into the White Fang one to make herself look more believable for the arrivals and Velvet was on the ground along with her, chatting with one of her men, and just like Weiss, she changed her clothes to look like one of the White Fang soldiers.**

**Ciel was crouching down next to her, speaking up to her, "You look like a clown in that outfit. Good thing you're up here, 'cuz you look nothin' like a faunus."**

"Hey!" Ruby crossed her arms, "That's mean."

"She doesn't look like a faunus to me either." Yang said, referring to Ciel.

**"Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six, we're tracking an enemy convoy headed your way. I count six vehicles in the convoy, over." Vulture One-Six declared.**

**"Roger that." Yang said, "Nobody fires a shot until I give the order."**

**The convoy arrived not that long after Yang said those words. Two trucks which were filled with the White Fang soldiers were in the front of the convoy. Ilia was right behind them, driving a jeep with two BMP's and one more truck being closely behind her.**

"There she is." Coco said.

"Just shot one of the tires to make sure she doesn't escape in her vehicle." Weiss said.

"She can always leave on foot." Sky stated.

"Yes, but she'll be much easier to catch if she'll run on her foot, instead of her vehicle." Weiss pointed out.

**Weiss walked right in front of Ilia's jeep, saying, "Dunce... I have a visual on the target in the third vehicle, I'm walking by it right now."**

**"Copy that. All teams standby. The target is in the jeep in front of the BMP. We need to take her alive, so watch your fire." Yang said. A moment had to pass before she declared, "Smoke 'em."**

**Everyone ambushed the convoy. Ruby aimed her weapon down at the back of the nearest truck and saw that the White Fang began leave the truck. She saw that in the distance one the BMP's started firing at them, but it didn't do much because they were ready for something like that. One of Velvet's loyalists fired a single RPG rocket at it, which was followed by another loyalist firing another rocket at the second BMP.**

**With two BMP's taken care of. Their job became much easier for them, but they knew that they couldn't lower their guard now. They were still a lot of enemies that came from the trucks left to take care of.**

**"We got company..." Weiss suddenly said, "Enemy reinforcements to the south..."**

**Ruby was about to see what Weiss meant by that, but stopped when she saw that Ilia got her jeep running again. She almost crashed into the truck in front her.**

"Just shot the tires!" Nora said, "Like the Ice Queen said!"

"It would make your mission much easier!" Cardin added.

**But then, something that Ruby would like to avoid happened. Ilia's jeep drove right past the truck and the person driving it made it crash right into the tower with Ruby and Ciel still in it.**

**"She's gonna hit the tower!" Ciel exclaimed.**

"Really? Like we haven't noticed that already!" Emerald pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious!" Mercury added.

**"...Oh, shit!" Ciel cursed as the tower collapsed.**

**Ruby's vision was blury when she opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately caught the sight of Ilia coming out of her jeep, holding a pistol tightly in her grasp. She got lucky because it was just moments before the jeep exploded.**

"She's right there!" Coco said.

"Can't just someone do something to knock her down?" Sun asked.

**She ran past Ruby into the junkyard as Yang said to her sister, "The target's is making a run for it! Ruby! Take Soleil and chase her down. We'll handle the enemy reinforcements and catch up. Go go!"**

**Ruby and Ciel got themselves back on their feet and pushed themselves into run. They made their way into the junkyard but Ilia was nowhere to be seen. They made their way over to a small house which was the only exit from the junkyard that came into their minds. **

**"Bravo Team, this is Vulture One-Six I'm tracking the target. Damn this girl moves fast. Ok she's leaving the junkyard to the northwest." Vulture One-Six declared, "Get his ass, move move!" **

**When they approached a small house they heard a loud barking coming from the inside of the house. It was just a second before a dog rushed through the entrance to the house, with only one intention, but it didn't do much as Ruby took it down with a few shots.**

**"Down boy." Ciel said to the corpse of a dog.**

Summer shook her head, "I'm never going to get used to the sight of Ruby killing dogs."

"That makes the two of us." Qrow agreed, with Tai nodding his head in agreement.

Ruby hung her head low, not liking that she had to kill dogs, "Why can't I just stop killing those dogs."

"Little Red, because otherwise they would bury their teeth in your neck?" Roman asked her as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I know that!" Ruby shouted, before adding, much quietly, "I just don't like watching it doing it myself..."

**Ruby and Ciel walked through the house and walked into the streets which were leading to the bigger part of the town. Ilia could be seen running along the streets forward herself.**

"They can't just shot her in the leg, or something like that." Neo said.

"I know, right?" Yang agreed, not realizing with who she was agreeing, "Me and the rest want to catch her and she won't be able to move after that which will give them what they want from her."

"I doubt she'd do much with her leg injured." Ren stated.

"The thing I'm worried the most about is this pistol she's carrying. She can use it to kill someone from Yang's squad or to avoid getting caught she can use to..." Jaune paused for a moment, "On the second thought, scratch what I tried to say."

"I can do what to avoid getting caught?" Ilia asked him, wanting to know what he was going to suggest. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Jaune shook his head, not wanting to finish, "Nothing!"

**The duo made their way over to the houses places on the other sides with a huge street leading into the area with more buildings ****surrounding it ****to see Ilia running past two trucks out of which their enemies came out. The White Fang soldiers moved towards to aid the soldiers which were already trying to stop Ciel and Ruby from chasing the daughter of their leader.**

**"Ruby." Ciel said to Ruby, "Friendlies six o'clock."  
**

**Ruby took a cover behind a yellow car and switched her RPD back to her sniper rifle. She looked through the scope at her enemies and moved it around, firing the remaining bullets her sniper-rifle had at them. She managed to kill a few of them before running out of the bullets in her sniper-rifle. She switched it back to her RPD as Yang, Weiss, Velvet and the others made their way over to them to join the fight.**

**"The target is moving again. There's a side alley to the left that might let you cut him off." Vulture One-Six declared.**

**Yang nodded her head to that before ordering to some people in her squad, "Ruby! Soleil! Weiss! Go after him! We'll stay here and keep these bastards off your back."**

**She didn't had to wait long for her squad to respond to her new order, Ruby, Weiss and Ciel all moved forward towards the alley with the last one responding, "Roger that!"**

**Moving to the alley wasn't an easy job. All three of them had to move carefully to not get hit by any of the enemies, and they had to take down a few of them in the process but they eventually made their way over to the alley. They moved forward and turned to the left to be greeted by the sight of the fence.**

**It was quickly followed by Vulture One-Six warning them, "Multiple hostiles on the other side of that iron fence."**

**Ruby nodded her head and reloaded her RPD to make sure she won't have to reload it in the middle of the gunfight. It took her a while to reload it.**

"Ruby's weapon surely takes a long time to reload." Qrow observed.

"The good thing about it is that it has a large magazine." Summer stated.

"Good thing is that she didn't had to reload it in the middle of a gunfight." Tai said.

**After Ruby finally reloaded her weapon, she Weiss and Ciel moved forward, turning to the left again and passing by the iron fence. She crouched down in front of the pile of pallets and took a good look on the area on the other side of the fence.**

**They were indeed some enemies out there but thankfully there wasn't that many of them to keep the occupied for long. She threw a flash-bang grenade which explosion blinded two faunus standing next to a car, and alerting the others that someone was here. Ruby stood up from her crouching position and took down the two blinded faunus as Ciel and Weiss left their covers as well to help her get rid of the now suprised faunus on the other side of the fence.**

**A moment had to pass but they managed to clear the entire place of faunus. They entered the other side of the fence, moving through the area between the buildings, only to find out that they missed one. He was firing at them from one of the rooms of the building on their right. Fortunely for them, he didn't managed to do much harm to them because he was taken out with a single shot in the head from Weiss' machine gun. He let out one last scream as his lifeless corpse collapsed on the floor.**

**The group of three kept their guard, just in case if they missed another one, and it was good that they did, because three more faunus appeared on the roof of the building in front of them.**

**"I got movement on the rooftops." Vulture One-Six told them.**

**Ruby quickly aimed her gun at the faunus, so did, Weiss and Ciel, and it was just a matter of seconds before the lifeless bodies of the White Fang soldiers collapsed on the ground. They moved out of the area between the buildings only for Ruby to be suprised when a single faunus leaned out of his cover behind a dumpster, but a few shots from Ciel's weapon were enough to kill him.**

**They turned to the left and made their way into another alley, coming across two more faunus taking cover behind a destroyed green car, "Enemies comin' your way - alley on your left side. Two tangos - watch for the green car around the corner."**

**Ruby, Weiss and Ciel took care of them instantly after spotting them and moved towards the set of stairs. They walked up the stairs and could spot Ilia running into a white building in front of them, but they couldn't even make a single step towards the building because the White Fang soldiers were firing at them from the windows, and all three of them were unable to take them down.**

**"Vulture One-Six, we're taking heavy fire from a fortified position on the fifth floor!" Weiss said to Vulture One-Six.  
**

**"Roger that, first one's free, standby." Vulture One-Six as the aircraft came to help them. It fired it's minigun and took the shooters down in a matter of seconds, "Ok, all targets neutralized. You're good to go. Bravo Team, do you have a visual on the target, over?"**

"They couldn't do that earlier?" Goodwitch asked, "They could use it to take care of the White Fang soldiers in the streets. It would prevent the squad from splitting up and their target wasn't on the streets when they moved towards alley so the there wasn't a big chance that she'd end up getting hit by the bullets from the helicopter."

Silent nods of agreement from some of the people in the audience was the answer she got.

**Ruby, Weiss and Ciel made their way into the building while Weiss replied, "Affirmative, target spotted entering the five-story building"**

**Ruby was in the front of the group as she ran up the stairs to the next floor, hearing Vulture One-Six tell them, "Target on your left one floor above. There's a staircase in the north corner."**

**She walked through the entrance to one of the rooms and was instantly met with a single enemy standing up from his crouching position. She took him down before he even had a chance to fire his gun as another one of her enemies rushed through the entrance to anothe room, only to be taken down by Weiss who was right behind Ruby, along with Ciel. They remained in their places for one more moment as Ruby threw two flash-bang grenades. One flied through the entrance to another room while the other landed very close to the balcony.**

**When they exploded, Ruby, Ciel and Weiss knew it was their time to move. Ruby and Weiss moved to another room while Ciel stayed behind for a second and moved towards the balcony, to be greeted by a single blinded faunus. She killed him before he could regain his senses with a few bullets ending up in his body before moving to join Ruby and Weiss.**

**Ruby and Weiss didn't even had a second of break. When they stepped into another room, they instantly saw one faunus rushing through the hole in the wall which was leading to another room. It didn't took them long to take him down, and it wasn't long before his friend joined him on the floor, dead.**

**They moved forward, walking into more destroyed area of the building. Some of the walls were destroyed, or in a very bad state. They passed by a few furnitures before coming across another set of stairs. They walked up the stairs only to come across another problem. There was a nest on the next floor, and the person behind it could actually see them because this entire area Ruby, Weiss and Ciel just stepped into was destroyed.**

"They could use their help again." Raven stated.

**"Hold on, I got these guys." Vulture One-Six said, spraying its minigun, taking out the nest, "Ok, all targets neutralized, you're good to go."**

"Good thing they decided to use thieir helicopter for more than just telling them where their enemies are." Goodwitch said.

"It was saved them a lot of time. Destroying that nest with normal weapon would take them a long of time." Winter agreed with her.

**Ruby, Weiss and Ciel all made their way up to another floor which led to another room which led them to kitchen which led them to another set of stairs which were leading straight to the roof. A few of Velvet's loyalist were currently running up the stairs.**

**"I have movement on the roof, standby. Yeah, positive ID. Target is on the roof. She's all yours." Vulture One-Six said.**

**All three of them ran up the stairs which took them straight to the roof. A few of Velvet's loyalist stood in front of the windows. They moved past them and came outside joining Yang and Velvet who had their weapon aimed at Ilia who stood on the edge of roof, having nowhere else to go.**

**Weiss stopped next to Yang, and shouted to Ilia, "Drop the bloody gun! Now, drop it!"**

**"I can put one in her leg!" Ciel offered.**

"Do it." Russel said.

"It may wound her a little, but you will have your target." Scarlet said.

"I wouldn't do that. She's now on the edge of roof of a few floor building. It may result in her falling down." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Yang seemed to have the same thoughts as Pyrrha, "No! We can't risk it, hold your fire! " She turned to look at Ruby, "Ruby, take her weapon and restrain her!"**

**When Ruby took one step forward, Ilia declared loudly, "You will all die soon anyway!"**

**She pressed her pistol against her head and pulled the trigger. The pistol fired and the bullet penetrated her skull, ending her life. Her lifeless body collapsed on the ground.**

**"NO!" Weiss shouted.**

A lot of people in the audience were completely stunned by what just happenned. The thought that Ilia will end up taking her own life never crossed the minds of many of them. Jaune only lowered her his head, this was something he was going to say, if he didn't back down from saying this in the last second.

Junior was the first one to voice his thoughts after a moment of complete silence, "Holy shit..."

"I was not excepting that she'll kill herself..." Velvet said, with wide eyes.

"She really preferred to die over getting caught." Weiss said, her eyes wide, just like Velvet's and many people in the audience.

Blake bit her lips and turned to look at Ilia. Her fellow faunus placed her hand over her mouth and cringed after seeing herself commit suicide on the screen, rubbing the part of her face she just shot herself into. Ilia just remained silent, not saying anything about what just happened on the screen.

Oobleck sighed and turned to B, "This is just going to make situation worse than it already is, am I right?"

**"Shit, kid's got some issues..." Ciel stated.**

**"Baseplate this is Bravo-Six." Yang called out to her uncle, "Khan's daughter is dead. We're comin' home.**

**"Bloody hell, her daughter was our only lead." Weiss pointed out.**

**"Forget it. I know her...she won't let this go unanswered." Yang assured her.**

**It was the last thing that happened before the screen turned black.**

Ironwood shook his head, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of this, "Sienna is going to go with all she has on them, now."

"They made her daughter kill herself. It willl surely make her go with all she has on them." Ozpin agreed with him.

"I just can't believe that I killed myself..." Ilia said. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and she was actually suprised that it was Sienna Khan herself who put it.

"The last four missions of first part are going to be intense, I can feel it." Neptune said.

Sun gave his friend a nod before turning to B. He opened his mouth to speak but B cut him off.

"I'm already doing this." B cut him off, pressing the button and the next mission started just a second later...

* * *

**And with that, we're finally heading into the last act of first Modern Warfare!**

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	17. Ultimatum

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**MagicalGeek: Thanks for telling me about ****putting Zakhaev instead of Sienna. I fixed it shorty after I saw your review :)**

**Pokemon5191: For now I don't have other plans for other COD ****campaigns, but If I will ever end up doing another one, I'll most like do Black Ops 1 and 2.**

**FemaleFoxyFTW-2: Ruby's death will definitely break a lot of people in the audience, especially her family :(**

**Lightning Lord Kaji: Nice to see you still reading :)**

**DragonForceAsh: I will :)**

**HappyHulk: Well, we'll see who plays them soon :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Guest: You'll see :)**

**Guest: Somtimes I'm replaying, but in most of the chapters, I just used videos on youtube :)**

**Sectooper: If I will end up doing a story where RWBY watches Telltales TWD, ****them I will have Neo with a voice, after all, she has to contact with the Stranger.**

**Darkness Alpha1: I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)**

**nliochristou: You'll find out soon :)**

**sniperbro1998: You'll find out soon :)**

**Hazzamo: Well, some of our pick for the characters, like Qrow playing Woods, were the same. ****I can also imagine Hazel playing Menendez or Ironwood playing Briggs :)**

* * *

**The emblems of Beacon and AMC were shown spinning around to the audience before a familiar ferris wheel appeared on the screen.**

"Oh, that ferris wheel again." Emerald said.

"Are we going back to the Mountain Glenn?" Ilia asked, still pretty shaken by the fact that she saw herself commit suicide in the last mission.

**The emblems moved aside before a familiar voice spoke up, with picture of Sienna appearing on the screen at the same time, "Our so-called leaders prostituted us to the north...Destroyed our culture...Our economies...Our honor. Our blood has been spilled on our soil."**

Adam turned to Ghira, "This is what would happen if you remained stayed in the position of leader of the White Fang."

"Adam." Blake spoke up to him, "If you will stick with your current methods, then it will be something that will eventually bring you down."

Adam just rolled his eyes to that, conviced that what she just said was utter nonsense.

**The image of ferris wheel changed itself into something else. This time, it was a picture which showed the audience Ilia's lifeless body, with blood spilling from her head.**

Ilia bit her lips at this view and cringed a bit at the view of her lifeless body.

**Sienna continued, "...My blood... On their hands." **

"I may not condone what Miss. Khan is doing but I can understand her anger here." Ozpin said.

Tai sighed, having two children himself, having no idea what he'd do if something happened to them, "I do too. Ilia may have been her adopter daughter but she was still her daughter."

**The image of Sienna, Cinder, Ilia and some other man was shown to the audience again, only this time, Ilia's face was crossed out by a red marker, meaning Sienna was the only one left alive in this picture.**

**"...They are the invaders." Sienna stated.**

**Just a second after she said those words, this single imagine was shifted into a few more images this time were showing Sienna and the White Fang soldiers in some kind of facility, with the leader commanding her soldiers to do various things.**

"What are they doing?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know dude, but I don't like the look of it." Sun answered.

**Sienna finished her speech by saying, "All Atlesian. and Valesian forces will leave Menagerie immediately... Or suffer the consequences..."**

"What if she has more of those nuclear missiles in her stock?" Penny voiced her theory, "We already saw her use one on me and Winter, but it was never stated that it was the only one they had."

Many people, mostly students gulped and fearful after hearing that.

**The leader of the White Fang was cut off by Yang, "It's quite simple. Either we retake the launch facility or we won't recognize the world tomorrow..."**

"I wonder what does she mean by that?" Watts asked, already forming his own theory in his mind.

"It is most likely that her theory..." Salem said, gesturing towards Penny, looking interested to see what Sienna was planning to do, "...was correct."

**A map appeared on the screen and it showed the audience location of the next mission, which happened to be in the mountains somewhere in Menagerie **

**"Green light to HALO. Charlie Team go." Yang said as a plane with a few people who the audience immediately recognized as Yang and her squad jumping out of it was shown to them, "Second drop approaching. Bravo Team stay tight. Go."**

**The plane was shifted into a view of five parachutes slowly falling down. Four of them were quite close to each other, but one of the was landing half a mile away from the rest of the squad. This parachute belonged to Ciel Soleil.**

"So, this one is going to start with them trying to find each other." Roman pointed out.

"Finding each other would be too easy. I bet that she is going to get caught." Neo stated.

Roman thought about it for a second, before nodding his head, "You're probably right, little Neo."

Neo's eye twitched after hearing her partner in crime use the nickname B came up for her a few missions ago.

"What?" She heard Melanie ask. She must have seen her eye twitch, "You know that this nickname fits you."

**"Regroup on me." Ruby heard her sister say when she readied her M4A1 for the mission. She crouched down and walked over to the rest of the squad, forming a small circle with Yang, Weiss and Barton. Her sister looked around, quickly noticing that someone was missing, "Where's Soleil?"  
**

**"Bravo Six, Soleil just activated her emergency transponder. She's half a klick to your southwest, over." Command explained.**

Neo smirked, "Knew it."

**"We're on our way. Bravo Six out." Yang responded with a nod of her head, before standing up from her crouching position, "Let's go."**

**Ruby, Weiss and Barton stood up and followed their captain along the road, towards the location where Ciel activated her emergency transponder.**

**Only a few seconds after they started walking, they spotted a single green car driving along the road, to which Weiss quickly responded, "Contact front. Enemy vehicle."**

**Ruby waited until the car will stop before engaging the faunus inside. There wasn't a lot of of them in the car. Only two. They stopped their vehicle and came out, not even having a chance to spot the in the bushes people who killed them just a few seconds later.**

**"Tango down." Barton said.**

**"Move." Yang said as they started walking again, but just like a moment ago, they had to stop because they spotted a group of hostiles with tac lights in the middle of their jackets in the distance. They were apparently in the middle some kind of patrol.**

"Good thing they have those silencers on their weapons." Ren stated.

Jaune nodded his head in agreement, "Otherwise these guys would hear them take care of those two faunus from the car."

**Ruby crouched down among the trees and aimed her gun at the first enemy that caught her attention before firing at him, taking him out with a single shot to his head. The sound of his lifeless corpse falling to the ground alerted other faunus who immediately jumped into action, trying to spot Ruby and her squad in the forest. Unfortunely for them, they still had their tac lights on their jackets and none of them had a chance to spot anyone in the trees as Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Barton quietly took each of them down, one by one.**

**"All clear." Weiss said.**

"They didn't even had a chance to spot them." Dove said.

"Maybe they would if they didn't left their lights on." Cardin stated.

**Ruby jumped back to her feet and moved along the road which took her up the small hill which lead her to a house with two floors.**

**"The must have Soleil in one of those houses." Yang said, approaching the house along with her squad. They stopped in front of the doors in the back of the house, "There's an entry point through that basement door. We'll go room to room from there. Keep it quiet. Move out."**

**Yang carefully opened the basement door, to make sure that no one was going to hear them enter this house. She was the first one to come in and was followed by Ruby, Weiss and Barton. The basement didn't had much to offer, only a few lockers and a single table in the middle of the room, with a few tools laying on top of it.**

**They walked up the stairs which lead them to the first floor of this house, with Yang walking in front of her squad. The first thing they spotted after entering the first floor was a single faunus standing a few meters in front of them. Luckily for them, he was looking through the window, and didn't saw them. Yang carefully approached him and pulled out her knife out before quietly getting rid of the enemy.**

"I'll never get used to the sight of Yang doing things quietly instead of just rushing and doing everything as loudly as possible." Melanie said.

"You and me both, sis." Miltia agreed with her sister.

Yang just shrugged her shoulders to their comments.

**While Yang gently put the corpse of the faunus on the floor, her squad checked every room, and the enemy that Yang just took down seemed to be the only faunus on this floor, but it didn't change the fact that someone could be on the other floor, unaware that someone was in their house.**

**"This floor's clear, move up to the second." Weiss said.**

**Ruby took the lead as the squad walked up the stairs leading to the second floor. She crouched down when she saw a single faunus in the room in front of her. He was sitting on the chair, with his feet placed on the box, while looking at the surroundings outside of the house. She got ready to take him down, but stopped herself from doing it in the last second, wanting to check the room that was next to him first. There could be someone else, and it wouldn't hurt her if she tried, right?"**

**She moved past the room and moved towards the entrance to the that was a bit to the left. She suspicion to be correct when she saw another enemy, standing a bit to left of the guy who was sitting on the chair. She aimed her weapon straight at his head and fired, his lifeless body collapsing on the floor and giving the other guy information that someone was here. The sound of his friend's body falling to the floor was so suprising that it made him fall off his chair.**

His reaction got some chuckles from the audience.

"I can only imagine how suprising that was to him. " Qrow said, giving a small chuckle.

"I bet that he shit his pants." Junior said, chuckling as well.

**He never got to do anything as someone fired a single bullet which hit him straight in his head from the hallway. Ruby walked out of the room and saw that it was Weiss who took care of him. She offered her a quick nod before walking down the stairs along Weiss, joining Yang and Barton on the first floor.**

**"Soleil isn't here." Weiss informed while walking down the stairs, with Ruby walking closely behind her.**

**Yang's response came quickly, "Roger that, regroup on me downstairs."**

**"Copy that." Weiss nodded her head, entering the first floor with Ruby.**

**They looked around to see Yang and Barton standing in front of the exit, with the former slowly opening it, while saying, "Moving to the next house, keep it quiet. Ruby, go take a look."**

**She exited the house through now opened doors, followed by Barton, Ruby and Weiss. The first thing they saw after exiting the house were two houses in front of them. The audience quickly noticed that the sun was coming up.**

"The sun is coming up. I thought the entire mission was going to take place during the night." Winter said.

"They'll be easier to spot now if they'll come across another patrol after they'll leave this place." Ironwood stated.

"This is probably the last thing on their mind now, Jimmy." Qrow said. If what this Polendina girl said was correct, then his nieces now had to worry about making sure that Sienna won't end up launching more nuclear missiles.

**"The sun's coming up. We're running out of time." Yang said.**

**Ruby stopped herself between the houses to take a good look around herself, just in case if there were any enemies outside. Only a few seconds had to pass before two enemies earned her attention. She waited until they'll turn away from each other, not wanting to alarm the other faunus. A few more seconds of waiting for good moment had to pass before they turned away from each other. She quickly took care of one of them, and the other guy, before having a chance to hear how the lifeless body of his pal fell on the ground, got a bullet to the head which was fired by Yang.**

**With both of the guards taken care of, and no one else left outside on the guard, the squad moved into one of the houses, hoping that it will be the one where they'll find Ciel. Yang quietly opened the door, to avoid any possible enemies inside of it hearing them walk inside. They moved through the first floor of the house, but Ciel was nowhere to be found.**

**"Floor clear. Proceed upstairs." Weiss said.**

**They walked their way over to the staircase leading to the second floor, and made their way to the second floor, hearing that someone was having a rather loud talk in one of the rooms.**

**"Where are the others?" A voice which belonged to an unknown White Fang soldier rang through the hallway.**

**He didn't had to wait long for the reply. The audience instantly recognized that voice, "Soleil, 678452056." **

"Looks like we found her." Weiss said.

"At least these guys won't get more information out of here." Ruby said.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "From what we just heard, I think it's easy to assume they didn't got much information from her anyway."

**"Looks like this is the place." Yang said as she leaned against the wall, with Weiss leaning behind her, "Get ready to breach."**

**Weiss moved to the doors and placed a charge on the doorknob. She send a quick nod to Yang who nodded back before moving away from the doors. The doors exploded, the explosion blinding everyone who happened to be in the room.**

**"Go, go, go!" Yang said as her squad walked into the room, killing every interrogator.**

**After taking care of them, the entire squad looked around and saw Ciel in another smaller room. The Atlesian marine was sitting on a crate, with her hands tied up behind her back.**

**"Ruby, cut Soleil loose. Move." Yang ordered her sister who did as she was told to and walked over to Ciel. She stopped behind her and used her knife to free Ciel from the crate.**

**"Bout damn time... I was starting to think you guys were gonna leave me behind." Ciel said, standing up from the crate.**

"Why would we even think about doing that? No one should be left behind." Ruby stated.

"Don't you remember what happened last time when they came in someone's aid, instead of leaving him behind?" Raven asked her.

"Oh..." Ruby said, hoping that Penny's theory about Sienna planning to launch more nukes was wrong, "But this time we're not exactly sure if Sienna is planning to launch another nukes."

**"That was my first thought." Yang said as Ciel picked up her M249 SAW from the table beside her, "But your arse had all the C4. You all right?"**

**"Yeah I'm good to go." Ciel said with assuring nod of her head.**

**"Ok Team One, we got Soleil and we're coming out of building two." Yang said as they walked over to the doors and exited the house. **

"They're not going to check the third house?" Velvet asked.

"I don't think so. They don't have need for that." Yatsuhashi shook his head.

"If there is someone in it, then they're going to be suprised what happened right under their noses." Coco stated.

**"We need to knock out that tower so the advance teams can breach the electrified perimeter." Yang declared as the squad walked between the house and approached a tall fence which had an entrance right in the middle of it which was leading to the power tower.**

**They were about to enter the area with the power tower but then they heard familiar sound of helicopter approaching their location.**

**"Enemy helicopters." Weiss said as they lay down on the ground, wanting for the helicopter to fly past them. A few moments had to pass, but when the helicopters flied right above them, unaware that their enemies were right under them, they stood up and proceeded to walk towards the power tower.**

"Why do I have a feeling that these helicopters are going to cause them some trouble, sooner or later?" Fox asked himself.

**The squad made their way over to the power tower which happened to be standing meters away from a huge hollow between the hills. Ruby went over to power tower and planted the C4 on the legs of it before stepping away from it, to make sure she'll be in safe distance away from the explosion.**

**"Charges set. Everyone get clear!" Ciel said as the rest of the squad moved away from the power tower as well.**

**Yang turned to her sister, "Ruby, do it."**

**Ruby nodded her head and pulled out the detonator. She pressed it and the C4 exploded. The entire squad watched how the power tower slowly collapsed from the hill into the abyss.**

"Damn." Russel said.

"I can already imagine how angry someone who was using something that requires electricity is." Yang laughed.

"Like the one time when we were in the middle of the movie and suddenly the entire Patch lost electricity for the rest of the day?" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang and Tai chuckled at the memory, with the the former saying, "Exactly."

**The squad moved to the small fence, and watched how now destroyed power tower was laying in the hollow, with Yang saying, "Charlie Six, the tower's down and the power's out. Twenty seconds."**

**Charlie Six answer came quickly, "Roger. We're breaching the perimeter. Standby."**

**"Backup power in ten seconds..." Ciel said.**

**"Standby..." Charlie Six shorty after Ciel's words.**

**"Five seconds." Ciel said after a few seconds.**

**The squad didn't had to wait long for Charlie Six to reply, "...Ok, we're through. Bravo Six, we'll wait for you at the rally point. Out."**

**Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Ciel and Barton turned towards another taller fence and started walking towards with, with the captain saying, "Roger Team Two, we're on our way. Out. Get that fence open."**

**They stopped in front of the tall fence and Weiss crouched down. She pulled out a spray can and began moving it across the fence, making a circle around it. She stopped after a few seconds and put the can down, then started pulling the fence to herself, making a hole in it that was big enough for them to move through it.**

**"Move." Yang said as they moved through the hole in the fence and started moving towards the more built area.**

**"Enemy helicopters." Weiss said as they once again heard helicopters flying above them again, but this time, they proceeded to move forward instead of laying down on the ground to wait until they'll be gone.**

**"Gonna get real busy around here soon..." Ciel stated.**

"That's what I'm saying." Fox said to himself again.

"They're now aware that someone is close to their base, of course it's going to be get busy." Cinder pointed out.

**They walked over to a single hole in a huge stone wall as Yang told Weiss, "Ice Queen, take Ruby and the rest and scout through this base. Soleil and I will look for an alternate route."**

**Ruby, Weiss, and Barton hopped over the hole in the wall into the area where the first thing they saw was a crate with a few weapons, and grenades on it. They all ignored it and walked into one of the garages through the back doors. The front doors of it were already opened so they didn't had to worry about opening them, which would cost them more time.**

**The thing they had to worry about was the fact that they were immediately spotted by their enemies in the exact moment they walked into the garage. They all found places to hide in the garage to avoid getting hit by the bullets and started firing back at the faunus.**

**A new problem appeared in a few seconds, and Barton was the one to inform them about it, "Heads up! Choppers inbound!"**

**Weiss and Ruby gazed to the sky and saw two helicopters flying above the area. A single rope was threw out from the back of the aicraft beforer White Fang soldiers started rappelling down on the ropes to join the ones that were already one the ground.**

"Oh, this is just great." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"As if there wasn't enough of them there already." Yang agreed with her. It was still less than the faunus she had to deal with uncle Qrow a few missions back.

"Look on the bright sides, at least you don't have to worry about having to deal with tanks for now." Jaune pointed out.

**Ruby had no idea for how she had to stay in the garage but she knew that it was going to be longer than usual. The saying that they were dealing with a lot of faunus at this moment was an understatement of the century. They were everywhere, on roofs, taking covers behind cars or a single abandoned BMP, or inside of the warehouses. Ruby knew with which ones she had to deal at first. She aimed at the rooftops and cleared them out of the enemies and she was quite relieved that she decided to take of them at first because each one of them had an RPG. **

**She could only imagine what they would do if she decided to take care other enemies at first. She then aimed at the enemies that were taking covers either behind the cars, destroyed BMP or crates. This time, it took her much longer than the enemies on the rooftops bacause at first she had to wait until they'll try their chance and lean out of their covers. It took her, Weiss and Barton a moment, but they eventually managed to take care of the majority of them.**

**It was when they knew that it was the right moment to move out of the garage, but they knew they had to be quick because there still were enemies in the warehouses. She ran through the entrance to one of the warehouses and quickly shot down the two faunus that were inside while Weiss and Barton decided to remain outside and take cover behind a crate and a red car. She was about to step out of the warehouse but came stopped when she saw three enemies on the rooftop of the two floor building in front of her. **

**She didn't stay in the warehouse for long. She aimed her M4A1 at the enemes on the rooftop and quickly took care of them. She walked out of the warehouse and threw a flash-bang grenade into another one which was followed by normal explosive grenade. The flash-bang one was the first one to explode, blinding all of the enemies inside, which was quickly followed by the explosive one exploading as well, killing the enemies before they could regain their normal vision.**

**She, Weiss and Barton walked over to the building and made sure that there was no one in there before walking into it. They walked through the building and moved outside, another destroyed BMP being the first they saw. Ruby looked around her surroundings and except for the BMP, she saw a tower in front of her and a place which looked like a garage of some sort with places for three cars.**

**She suddenly heard another helicopter and looked up to the sky, seeing that two ropes were thrown out of it. She aimed her gun at the ropes and killed each enemy that even thought about rappelling down, without any of them even making to the ground alive.**

"That wasn't the smartest thing they ever did." Ren stated.

"Yup." Nora agreed with him.

**Ruby quickly ducked down and hid behind the BMP when she saw enemies coming out of the garage-like building. She leaned out of her cover shorty after and started firing back at them. It didn't took her that long to shot all of them down. When it was safe again to move around, she, Weiss and Barton moved towards the garage. **

**They walked through the back entrance of the garages which lead them to another location. Ruby knew one thing after seeing it. That she had to be careful in this one. There were a few of explosive barrels placed around in various positions, two BMP's but no one was inside of them at this moment, so being a good cover for both of the sides was all they could do now, and two buildings. **

**Not long after stepping into this area, they were met with the White Fang firing back from various positions. A few of them were on the rooftops of the buildings, a few of the were firing back the windows of the same buildings, but most of the happened to be standing on the ground. It was quickly followed by a familiar barking. Ruby looked around herself and saw two dogs running her way. She quickly killed them, before they could cause more trouble to her and her squad.**

**With the dogs taken care of, taking care of the enemies on the rooftops and the ones that were shooting at them from the windows became her first priority. She reloaded her weapon after taking care of the enemies in the building in front of them, watching how the last one she took care of dropped his RPG on the ground. She turned her gaze to the building to her right and saw that one enemy on the rooftop was already dead. She quickly took care of the other one, before looking at the two enemies firing from the windows. These two were harder to kill than the ones on the rooftops but she eventually managed to get rid of them too.**

**She then looked around herself, searching for any enemies on the ground but all of them were already dead. Weiss and Barton must've take care of them while she was taking care of the ones in the buildings. Sha saw that Weiss and Barton weren't alone. Yang and Ciel must've joined them at some point, but she failed to notice when.**

"Oh, there they are." Ruby said.

"Nice of them to finally join us." Weiss said.

**It was when an unknown voice for the audience spoke up to Yang's squad, "Bravo Six, be advised, three trucks packed with shooters are headed your way." **

"Who is that?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time when we hear him." Tai answered.

"We'll most likely find out sooner or later." Goodwitch stated.

**The squad walked past the buildings and moved to the right. They quickly found out that what Kilo Four Foxtrot said to them was true because they saw two trucks stopping a few meters ahead of them. Ruby knew what to do now. She switched to her grenade launcher attachment. She fired it once at the truck, badly damaging it. She quickly loaded another grenade and fired once again. This time, the truck exploded, killing some of the faunus that happened to be standing nearby but a good portion of them remained alive.**

**She quickly switched her attachment back to her normal weapon, without even reloading it. The entire squad quickly took care of the enemies which quickly came from the right after the explosion of the truck. They walked past the destroyed truck into the area with a few destroyed cars and surrounding it. Also, some of it's path was engulfed by the snow. They stopped for a moment when they saw a few of the remaining enemies hiding either behind the destroyed cars or tree stumps.**

**They didn't do much. Keeping Yang's squad busy for a moment was all they managed to do. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Ciel and Barton made sure that their lifeless bodies joined their fellow White Fang soldiers on the ground.**

**They started moved along the path, hearing how sirens started ringing in the distance.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha said, with many people in the audience nodding in agreement.

"It looks like she is finally making her move with her plan." Salem stated.

**The squad stopped when the same unknown voice to the audience from before spoke up to them again, "Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two. We're coming out of the treeline to the south."**

**"Hold your fire, it's one of the Atlesian sniper teams." Yang told her squad as two snipers, wearing ghillie suits came out from the bushes.**

**They approached Yang's squad, with one of them telling her, "Good to see you guys made it. We'll give you sniper cover once you're inside the perime..."**

**He stopped himself in the middle of the sentence when he heard the sound of something being launched into the sky from the facility ahead of them.**

"What the hell is going on?" Cardin asked, already knowing that it wasn't going to be anything good.

**One of the snipers had similiar question as Cardin's, "...What the hell is that?"**

**"Uhh we got a problem here!" Ciel stated.**

**Everyone turned in the direction of the sound and sawa single missile launched into the sky.**

**Yang immediately knew what it was, "Delta One X-Ray, we have a missile launch, I repeat we have a missile..."**

Ruby's eyes widened in fear, now knowing that Penny's theory was correct, "Oh no!"

"Not this again!" Jaune shouted.

"This is bad, this is bad." Sun said.

**What they didn't know was that Yang was cut off in the middle of the sentence, because shorty after, another missile was launched.**

**"There's another one!" Ciel observed.**

Qrow was the first one to voice his thoughts after seeing that not one, but two missilies were launched, "Oh, shit."

"Things just went from bad to worse for them." Goodwitch said, giving a quick shake of her head.

"They better hurry if they want to stop this." Port stated.

**Yang was quick to tell about the current situation to the Command as everyone pushed themselves into run, "...Delta One X-Ray - we have _two_ missiles in the air over!"**

**The Command answered quickly to her words, "Uh...roger Bravo Six, our satellites are tracking them now. Get your team inside the facility and retake the launch control center. We're working on getting the abort codes from the Menagerians at this time. Out."**

**"Roger that." Yang responded with a nod of her head.**

**"It's on now, Captain." Ciel stated as everyone stopped in front of the front gate to the facility.**

**Screen turned black shorty after.**

Winter was the first one to voice her thoughts, "Things are bad to say the least."

"That's the understatement of the century, Ice Queen." Qrow said to her.

"She is really angry at them." Ironwood stated.

"I know that I already said that, but the last...three?..." Neptune paused for a second and looked at B to which he nodded his head in confirmation, "...missions are going to be intense."

"I know right?" Coco said, "They have to retake the control of the launch control center to make sure that these two missiles won't do any damage and then take care of Sienna."

"You better be prepared, because their going to be intense, especially the last mission." B said, having a certain moment in his mind.

It was when he pressed the button and another mission started.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	18. All in

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Stratos263: It sure is about to go down.**

**Hunter Zickafoose: I will surely keep it up :)**

**kept123: No problem :)**

**Acnoduin: They will surely be disturbed and shocked at the number of casualties.**

**DragonForceAsh: Here you go :)**

**Darkness Alpha1: I'm looking forward towards writing them react to MW2 and MW3 :)**

**Guest: You'll find out soon :)**

**Marionetka098765: I'm glad you're liking it. You'll find out soon if Ironwood's plays Shepherd :)**

**Guest: You will find out soon who Roach and Ghost are, but will they be Roman and Neo? I can't promise that :)**

* * *

**The mission started as usual with the emblems of Beacon and A.M.C spinning around for a few seconds before moving aside to show the audience the location of the facility in Menagerie where Yang and her squad recently made their way into.**

**A square pointed at the location of the facility and there was something written on it's left.**

**Nuclear Launch Detected**

"Saying that this is is bad would be a gentle way of putting it." Ghira stated.

"At least they already made into the facility that Yang mentioned earlier. All they need to do is just find a way to the control room or something like that." Summer pointed out.

**It was just seconds before two missiles were shown flying upwards. The camera moved itself away from the map and followed the missiles. It focused it's attention on the two missiles, before showing the audience everything they needed to know about them.**

**It lasted several seconds until the camera moved away from the missiles and showed the audience what appeared to be Atlas' East Cost, because it was apparently where the missiles were heading. The number of how many lives would be lost if the missiles would end up hitting the East was slowly calculated and the audience couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it.**

**41,096,749**

Sun's eyes widened after seeing the number of casualties, him being just one of the many ones disturbed by this number. He was the first one to say something, "How many?"

"This is worse than I thought..." Winter said, her eyes slowly widening in shock. The number of casualties was much bigger than she excepted.

"This is just wrong on so many levels." Pyrrha stated, shaking her head.

"And all of it caused by the death of a single person..." Fox said.

Tyrian chuckled in his usual creepy way, looking forward to see where this was going, "This is going to be very entertaining."

**It was when the camera moved across the map back to the location where Ruby and her squad found themselves in the last mission.**

**A few seconds later, Ruby was shown running forward herself in the direction of the facility, with her M4A1 in ready as Command explained, "Bravo Six, we're still working with the Menagerians to get the launch codes. We should have them shortly. Keep moving. Out."**

"You better get them fast, just like you said." Yang said to which many people in the audience nodded in agreement.

"I can already tell that it's not going to be easy." Coco said, crossing her arms.

"It'll surely last a while." Emerald agreed with her.

**"Go! Go! Go!" Yang shouted, running along with her squad.**

**It was quickly followed by the sniper team assuring, "Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two is now in position. We'll give ya sniper cover and recon from where we are, over."**

**Ruby saw Arem was taking cover behind one of the containers a few meters ahead of her. He readied his Stinger and quickly leaned out of his cover before firing it at the helicopter flying in the distance. One second later, the aircraft exploded into pieces.**

**"Copy! Keep us posted! Out!" Yang answered as Ruby ran through the massive hole in the fence into a place with several containers around.**

**The first thing she did was killing one White Fang soldier running into the street in front of the container filled place as Sniper Team spoke up again to them, "This is Sniper Team Two. You've got hostiles and light armor coming to you from the north. Suggest you get some C4 or find some heavy weapons, over."**

**She took a quick cover behind a blue container as one enemy fired at her from his cover. She remained in her cover for a few seconds before quickly leaning out of it and taking out her enemy as quickly as his head appeared in her view. There was more of them out there and she knew it. She was about to start making her way forward herself but had to hide herself behind her cover again.**

**"Throw some smoke!" She heard her sister yell.**

**She quickly did as she told to, followed Weiss, Ciel, Barton, Arem, simply everyone that was with her here at this moment. The smoke overcame most of the area in front of her and she knew it was her chance. She finally moved forward and took care of every enemy that happened to be standing in her, but when she was about to step into the street, another problem appeared.**

**She saw a BMP moving along the street, firing at every enemy it's spotted. It kept them pinned down behind the containers and Arem wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts, "That armor is killing us! Use your C4!"**

**It was when an idea popped into Ruby's mind. She waited until the BMP would be close to her and threw another smoke grenade which exploded seconds after, blinding the BMP's vision. She quickly moved towards it and planted a C4 on it before moving into a hangar in front of her. She pulled out a detonator and pressed it. The BMP exploded shorty after.**

"That was actually really sneaky and impressive." Port stated, impressed by it.

"I agree." Oobleck agreed with him, giving a quick nod of his head.

**"Bravo Six, this is command, gimme a sit-rep, over." Command said as Ruby ran out of the hangar to see that the rest of her squad already made their way into the street and pushed further in the facility.**

**"We're inside the perimeter, approaching the gates to the silos! Out!" Yang explained.**

**Ruby decided to move in other direction than the rest of her squad did. She spotted a pathway between the hangar and two containers which would take her straight to the gate. She decided to take this path after a quick thinking about it for a few seconds. She quickly spotted an enemy firing at the rest from the balcony from the two floor building and she was quickly got rid of him.**

**She noticed another enemies firing at her squad from the same building, only this ones were firing from the roof. It didn't matter to her from which location they were firing from. She had some troubles with them because when she was about to take them down, they crouched down in front of the fence-like thingy on the balcony. Unfortunely for them, they didn't survive another attempt as Ruby made sure to quickly take them down before they'll crouch down again.**

**She moved forward a bit, hearing Ciel say to her sister, "We're gonna need more ground support!"**

**She didn't had to wait long for Yang to reply, "Already got it covered Soleil!"**

**She stopped next to the brown container and saw a single faunus leaning against the wall, using it as some sort of cover from her squad. She then spotted another one running out of alley behind the two floor building. She took him down with a single shot to his head, but it wasn't over, more of them came running from the alley and Ruby actually had to reload her weapon if she wanted to take out all of them.**

"Jeez, how many of them are there?" Neo asked.

"How big is that alley?" Mercury asked shorty after.

"To be honest, they could always come out of the back doors of that building." Ilia pointed out.

**It took her a while but she eventually managed to kill every enemy that rushed out from that alley. She took a cover behind the brown container and took a quick glance at how enemies were left to protect the gate. There wasn't many left, just like she excepted. She saw three faunus on the balcony where she took out a single faunus just a moment earlier. **

**Making sure that they're not going to cause more trouble to her and her squad actually went worse than she excepted. One of them had an RPG and she didn't actually took him out in time. He fired the RPG rocket and received a bullet to the head shorty after but it didn't change the fact that he managed to fire a rocket before his death. The rocket hit the ground close to Ruby and she had to take a cover behind the container again for a second, before her ears started ringing.**

**When she could hear normally again, she leaned out of her cover again and saw that her squad managed to get rid of the guys on the balcony without her help.**

**"Cover me! I'm gonna blow the gate!" Arem declared as he pushed himself into run. She saw how he ran past her and approached the gate. He kneeled down in front of the gate and quickly planted charges on it. He turned away from the gate and started moving away from it, "Charges set! Get back get back! Fire in the hole!"**

**The charge exploded shorty after, blowing the gate open which was followed by Yang shouting, "Through the gate! Let's go!"**

**Ruby, Weiss, Ciel, Arem, Barton and the others quickly responded to her order and ran through the now opened gate, entering the facility's launch grounds.**

**They didn't got much time to catch a breath after struggling to get to this position because two more BMP's appeared in their sight, and Ciel was quick to confirm this, "More BMPs! Take cover!"**

**"Ruby! Soleil! Knock 'em out! GO!" Yang ordered quickly after hearing Ciel's words.**

**Ruby nodded her head to her sisters words and towards the closest BMP, coming across a place with several weapon and boxes laying on the ground. Most of them didn't got her attention. The only weapon that managed to get her attention was an RPG rocket launcher.**

**She switched her M4A1 to a pistol and then switched it to an RPG, leaving the pistol on the ground. **

"At least It'll be safer if she'll use this than a just running up to it to plant a charge." Velvet stated.

Coco nodded her head to that, "Yup."

**Ruby passed by a destroyed truck and saw one the BMP's driving along the road. She didn't wait long. She made sure to aim the RPG at it and fired. The BMP noticed her but it was already too late. A single rocket was enough to take it down.**

**"Good shootin' there, Little Red!" Weiss said to Ruby.**

**Ruby loaded another rocket and switched it back to her M4A1. At first she had to make her way to another BMP. She ran back into the place where got her RPG from but didn't stay there even for a second. She then turned to the right and ran past Arem and Barton who were covering themselves from the enemy fire behind a truck. **

**She spotted the second BMP in the distance and she made sure to make her way towards it as fast as she could, moving past an opened massive hole in the ground from which smoke was coming out. Ruby had no idea what would happen if she fell in there, and she honestly didn't want to know.**

"They must have fired these missiles from here." Ozpin stated.

**The road to the BMP wasn't that easy. Ruby had to kill a few faunus on her way, that were either running along the road, firing at her, hoping that any of their bullets were hit them, or taking a cover behind something. The BMP was finally close to her but with that came another problem she had to deal with. Unfortunely for her, this BMP managed to notice her before it was too late.**

**She hid behind another BMP, which unlike the one she destroyed a moment ago, or the one firing at her right now was already destroyed before she and the rest came here. She knew that trying to take it down with an RPG rocket would be too risky for her so she decided to use other way. She threw a smoke grenade which shorty after engulfed the area between the BMP and in smoke.**

**She quickly ran over to the BMP and planted a C4 before moving away from it. She pulled out a detonator and pressed it. The BMP exploded and the task given to her by her sister was fullfiled.**

**With the area clared of out of the BMP and the White Fang soldiers, everyone started moving towards the air vents. She saw a helicopter flying not too far from from the air vents. She saw how some people wearing white clothes rappelled down the rope into the ground.**

A lot of people in the audience were confused by them. From their clothing they could already say that there were from Atlas, but it was actually first time when they saw them appear in this game.

"Who are these guys?" Neptune asked.

"I second that." Jaune added.

"They are the Ace Operatives. They are a group are the most elite Huntsmen and Huntresses from Atlas Academy." Ironwood explained, looking quite intrigued that the Ace Ops made their appearance and actually looked forward to see what role this elite group will play in this trilogy.

**"Bravo Six, this is Strike Team Three inserting from the northwest." Team Three declared, "Repeat, we're movin' from the northwes. Check your targets and confirm, over." **

**Ruby and the others reached the air vents when Yang responded, "Copy, Team Three. We'll meet you at the north end of the tarmac near the vent shafts, out!" **

**She and Ciel quickly pulled out buzzsaws and started cutting the gate which was stopping from the entering the launch facility, with sparkes flying everywhere as they proceeded to cut through the thing that was holding the gate. Cutting it lasted a few seconds, but when they managed to do it, the gate fell straight into the air vent. **

**Yang and Ciel dropped their buzzsaws on the ground, the latter declaring, "Squad, hook up!"**

**"Bravo Six. Two Hinds closing fast on your position. You gotta get out of sight, now!" Sniper Team Two informed as Ruby, Yang, Ciel and Barton all hooked the ropes into something and slowly rappelled down into the launch facility.**

**"Ok, we're in." Yang said.**

**Screen turned black just a second later.**

"I think it's easy to say that their mission is halfway done." Blake said.

"They already are inside of the facility." Winter said, nodding her head in agreement, "All they need to do is to find the control panel and type the codes that the Menagerians are going to give them, sooner or later."

"I hope that they will give them the codes soon." Ghira said. If it was him, he would have given the codes as fast as he could to prevent the death of so many people

"With the Ace Operatives making an appearance in this mission, I'm curious about the role they are going to play in this trilogy, if they end up appearing again in the future." Ironwood said.

"We're so close to the end of the first one now and I'm calling it now, the next mission will be about stopping the missiles and the last ones will be about stopping Sienna." Coco said.

B just nodded his head to their words and pressed the button, starting another mission.

* * *

**Hope you like the idea of the Ace Ops as the Shadow Company.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	19. No Fighting In The War Room

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**DoABackFlip0614: As I am :)**

**Shadowwolf of phantasms: You'll find out soon who Jaune is going to play :)**

**SilverExcel115: Well, you'll see soon enough if you're right or not :)**

**Stratos263: The end of first MW is near.**

**DragonForceAsh: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Darkness Alpha1: I love these missions as well. I'd also add the three missions in Washington where we fight off Russians and get to the Whiskey Hotel at the end. :)**

**SRPA Sentinel: Just a small change to the canon. The marines in this mission dressed themselves in a very similiar way to the Shadow Company and It wouldn't change much in the story so I was like "Why not". I'm looking forward to to write the reactions of the audience as Ruby and Yang will be fighting them off the last few missions of MW2 :)**

**nliochristou: The Ace Ops are followed the Shadow Company's role, so it makes them mercenaries just like their counterparts :)**

**Wolfpack12: I'm glad you liked it. I'm looking forward towards writing everyone's reaction to Shepherd's betrayal.**

**Guest: I'm trying to make the chapter as long as I can.**

**Guest: Clover and some other Ace Ops members we know from the show may make a cameo during "Endgame" :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you're liking it! :)**

**kept123: You're welcome!**

**Guest: I won't make all of three kingdoms attack Atlas, because some of the places from them will play countries, or cities from the game, like UK or Germany.**

**Guest: You'll see soon who plays them!**

**FleetingSpectre: Well, you'll see who plays Roach and Ghost soon enough :)**

**Guest: You'll see if you're right soon enough :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it! I don't think I'll be doing Mile high club because this mission is very short and it doesn't add much to the story of all three games, plus I don't think the character would have anything to react there, maybe except for the part where the player saves the the guy and then jumps out of the plane.**

* * *

**The emblems of Beacon and A.M.C were shown spinning for a few seconds to the audience before they were replaced by the view of the two missiles flying towards their targets. They broke off and launch each of their six warheads, which will detonated all along the the Atlesian Coast in 15 minutes and thirty seconds.**

"They have less time than I thought." Velvet said.

"Good thing they are inside of the facility now." Jaune stated.

"They will make it if they'll hurry." Winter said.

"Don't forget that they have to get the codes first." Ironwood pointed out.

**"Team One moving in." Weiss spoke up.**

**It was followed by some unknown marine speaking up as well, "Team Two heading for base security."**

**Some unknown Beacon member spoke up as well, "Team Three has entered the base." **

**The camera then showed the audience the launch facility from the earlier mission and tracked the teams that breached it which all currently were in the air vents. It then moved across the entire facility, showing the audience all of the rooms that they will have to go through to get to the launch control room.**

**Command's voice then sounded on the screen, "Bravo Team, we got good news and bad news. Launch control is located southwest of your position, less than half a klick away. That's where you'll need to upload the abort codes to destroy the missiles in flight." **

"What's the bad news?" Tai asked.

"Let me guess, they didn't get the codes, yet." Roman assumed, finding it quite obvious.

**"Weiss, go with the Atlesians and hit the security station. Ruby, Ciel, and I will head for launch control." Yang said.**

**"Roger." Weiss responded before asking, "Command, what's the bad news?**

**"Uh..the bad news is we're still trying to get those abort codes, over." Command said.**

Roman crossed his arms, his expresion saying, "_I knew it._"

"Are they for real? They have no idea how many people will die if they don't get them?" Coco asked.

"They still have time to get them Coco." Yatsuhashi pointed out.

**"The hell with it. We'll give it our best shot. Out." Yang stated.**

Yang smirked, giving a nod of he rhead, "Damn straight, other me."

**The camera zoomed into into one of the air vents and the audience saw Ruby standing inside of the air vent where she rappelled down in the last mission, with Barton crouching down next to her.**

**"Alright, let's move." Yang said as Ruby crouched down behind Ciel and followed her into the vents.**

**"Captain Xiao-Long, this is Five-Delta Six, we're clearing the east wing heading for base security, over." Five-Delta Six said.**

**"Roger, Delta Six." Yang said, nodding her head to that, before informing him about her current location, "We're right above you in the vents, watch your fire."  
**

**"Copy that." Five-Delta-Six answered. Not long after he said that, Ruby heard someone shout something in the room below her and it was followed by the Atlesian marines and faunus from the White Fang breaking into a gunfight.**

**"Captain Xiao-Long, Two-Yankee six reporting in." Another marine spoke up to Yang shorty after that, "We're meeting with heavy resistance in the south wing. They've locked down our access point over here, over."  
**

**He didn't had to wait long for Yang to answer, "Roger Yankee Six. Regroup with Team Two and help them gain control of base security, over."**

**"Roger that sir. We're pulling back to regroup with Team Two. Yankee Six out." Yankee Six quickly responded to her words.**

**Ciel jumped out of the vents through a hole in the ceiling and Ruby was quick to follow her, landing in the showers. She was there greeted by the sight of two lifeless bodies laying in a pool of their own blood.**

"Damn." Sky said.

"What the hell happened there?" Cardin asked with a raised brow.

"They were either killed or taken to this place after their death." Sage assumed.

**Barton was the last one to jump into the showers through the hole in the ceiling and all four of them made their way over to the exit, passing by two more corpses leaning against the wall in the process.**

**"Captain Xiao-Long." Command called out to Yang, "We're sending your team the abort codes you'll need to auto-destruct the missiles in flight. You have fifteen minutes before those missiles reach the eastern seaboard, over."**

**Yang nodded her head to that, "Copy that."**

A lot of the people in the audience let out a sigh of relief after hearing this information. Yang's squad was already in the facility and they just got the codes.

Coco looked at one of her teammates, "Well, you were right, Yatsu."

**The squad made their way into the hallway where they came across three White Fang soldiers who immediately drew their weapons after seeing them. Ruby quickly responded by aiming her weapons at them, managing to take out one, while the other two took their covers. She aimed her M4A1 at one of them and waited for him to lean out of his cover and when he finally did, it was just a matter of seconds before a bullet went flying through his head. **

**She moved forward along he hallway, not having to worry about the third one who was already taken out by Ciel. She turned to the right and was about to move into another hallway but quickly stopped herself when she saw more enemies standing in her way. She knew they running out of time and had to hurry so she did the first thing that came into her mind. She threw a flash-bang which blinded most of her enemies after it's explosion.**

**They all moved towards the blinded enemies and made sure to at first take out the ones who weren't blinded by Ruby's grenade. After that, the ones were blinded and were slowly regaining their vision joined their fellow faunus shorty after. They didn't had any time to lower their guard as more faunus entered the room and hid behind some crates in the middle. Yang quickly hid herself from their bullets before throwing a grenade in their direction. The grenade bounced off the wall and landed right behind the faunus who didn't had time to react. The grenade exploded and killed some of them, the ones who survived were quickly taken out by Ruby, Ciel and Barton shorty after that.**

**Ruby reloaded her weapon before entering another room which didn't had much to offer. All it had to offer was a set of stairs. The squad walked down the stairs which took them to a room which was filled with crates on all of it's sides. She passed by her sister who was taking cover behind a single wooden crate and got rid of the two faunus which were running towards her and her squad, shooting every moment as they did so.**

**She quickly turned to the right and made sure to quickly take out a single faunus that happened to be standing on her way. She leaned against the crate, took a quick peek to observe her surroundings. Most of her view was covered by various crates and she knew she had to be careful in here, aware that the enemy could be waiting for around every corner.**

**"We're runnin' outta time! We gotta move!" Ciel declared.**

"That's exactly what we're trying to do." Weiss pointed out, knowing that her character was doing the same thing somewhere in the facility.

**Ruby finally left her cover and moved across the crate filled area, quickly breaking into a short gunfight with a faunus which leaned out his cover behind a green crate. She pushed further into the area, making sure to quickly take out the enemies that were either hiding behind a crate or standing between the crates. She tried to be as much careful as she could be at this moment, and knew that she just asking her enemies to end by just rushing forward like that, but she and her squad were running out of time and every second mattered by now.**

**Luckily for her, she wasn't shot by any of her enemies and safely made her way out of this room along with her squad. They moved into another room which looked completely different than any other room they have come across in this facility. The audience was about to ask what kind of room was that, but they quickly got their answer without even asking a question when Ruby turned to the left and saw another nuclear missile which was ready and waiting for be launched at any second.**

**Some faunus voice sounded across the entire facility and Ciel was quick to respond to this by asking, "What's goin' on? What are they sayin'?" **

**"They've started a bloody countdown! Khan's going to launch the remaining missiles! Keep moving." Yang answered.**

"At least they're close to the launch control room, or at least I hope they are." Pyrrha said.

"They're in the room from which they are launching the missiles. The launch control room should be close." Ren said to which Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

**There was a huge hallway in front of Ruby but she decided to not take this path for all the obvious reasons. She instead moved to the left, walking through a much smaller and shorter hallway, her eyes not leaving a nuclear missile in front of her. She quickly took her eyes of the large missile when she saw a single faunus hiding behind it. He leaned out of his cover and started firing at Ruby who quickly crouched down and fired back. He hid behind his cover again, having no idea that Ruby could still see a small piece of his leg. She used this occasion and shot him in the leg, making him collaps on the ground.**

**She approached him and saw him reaching out for his pistol but unfortunely for him Ruby ended his life with a swing of her knife before he could pull it out. She hid behind a missile to reload her gun as another White Fang soldier started shooting at her from another short hallway. She leaned out of her cover and took him out but quickly found out that he wasn't the only one shooting at her from the hallway. The other faunus joined his now dead friend just a few seconds later and Ruby moved out of her cover into the hallway which was leading towards another missile.**

**She held her gun in ready, already assuming that someone was waiting for her next to that missile and quickly found herself to be correct when one faunus tried to get rid of her, which ended up with him receiving a bullet to the head. Ruby threw a flash-bang grenade to see if someone was waiting for her behind the missile and just seconds after it exploded she could hear the enemy groan. She walked over to him and swung her knife at him, ending his life.**

**She was about to step into the hallway but stopped herself when some faunus started firing at her. She waited a few seconds before quickly leaning out of her cover. She fired back at him, ending his life after a few bullets hit his chest. It was safe for her to move forward now without having to worry about someone ending her life and that was exactly what she did. **

** When she stepped into this large hallway that she decided to avoid a few moments earlier, she saw her sister, Ciel and Barton all running forward. She was quick to join them and a few seconds later they all ran through the opened doors at the end of the hallway.**

**"Move, move." Yang said as she was the last one to enter this room. She quickly made sure to close the door behind them as more missiles were launched into the sky, engulfing the entire area from where Yang's squad just came from in flames.**

"Well they made it in the last second." Scarlet stated.

"It's still better than getting engulfed in flames." Sun pointed out.

Scarlet nodded his head to that, "Right."

**"Captain Xiao-Long, this is Weiss Schnee. We've taken over base security. What's your status, over?" Weiss called out to Yang.**

**Yang placed her hand on her comms as she and her squad turned to look at the heavy blast door in front of them, "Weiss, we're in position. Open the outer door to launch control."**

**"Roger, we're on it. Standby." Weiss said with a small pause before speaking up again, "Got it. Doors coming online now."**

**A moment after she said those words, the heavy blast doors started opening itself, slowly, very slowly.**

"Is this some kind of joke?" Yang asked.

"They're very little on time and now this happens?" Goodwitch said.

"She can't make it open a little faster?" Emerald asked with a raised brow.

**"Oh, you gotta be shittin' me." Ciel seemed to be displeased by it as much as most of the audience was.  
**

**"Weiss, can't you make it open faster?" Yang asked.**

**"Negative, but you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better." Weiss answered.**

Mercury chuckled along with a few other people in the audience, "Good one, Ice Queen."

**"Cheeky Ice Queen..." Yang said, rolling her eyes at Weiss' comment**

**When the door finally opened, Yang's squad was instantly greeted by a few White Fang's soldiers already waiting for them on the other side. Ruby made sure to take out the one firing at them from the small office in front of them while Yang took care of the one faunus firing at them from his cover behind a few green crates. Ciel and Barton weren't staying behind. The dark skinned girl from Atlas made sure to get rid the one faunus shooting at them from his cover behind the wall as Barton quickly took out the faunus shooting at them from the other small office.**

**They moved forward and turned to the left to be greeted with the last four remaining White Fang soldiers but they didn't took much of their time. All three of them laid dead on the floor just a few seconds later, each one of them taken out by the different person from Yang's squad. The squad then moved down a few steps down and walked over to the wall made of bricks.**

**"Team Three, what's your status, over?" Yang asked.**

**She didn't wait for the reply, "Team Three in position, at the southeast side of the launch control room. Standing by. Are you at the far wall over?"  
**

**"Affirmative. Preparing to breach." Yang nodded her head, "Ruby plant the explosives, go!"**

**Ruby nodded her head and planted C4 on the wall in front of them. She stepped away from it and pulled out the detonator. She pressed it and the C4 exploded, the wall bursting into pieces. She switched her detonator back into her M4A1 and reloaded it to make sure it had the entire magazine. She and her squad then walked over to the hole in the wall she just made. **

**She stepped through it into a room that was filled with computers and there was also a large screen that was showing a map in front of them. She instantly took care of the one faunus that happened to be standing very close to the hole in the wall and didn't had time to move away from it. She quickly switched her attention towards another White Fang soldier who was running towards her from the other side of the room.**

**She looked around herself trying to spot if there was anyone left in the room, but the rest must have taken care of them.**

**She got the confirmation when Ciel yelled, "Clear!" **

**"Ruby, enter the codes! We'll watch for enemy reinforcements." Yang told her sister.**

"C'mon, sis." Yang said.

**She didn't had to repeat herself. Ruby quickly walked over to one of the computers and typed the codes that were given to them by the Menagerian government on the keyboard.**

**"Standby for confirmation. Standby...standby..." Command said with small pauses between the sentences, waiting for the confirmation. When it finally came and he was quick to announce it, "Bravo Six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it is landing in the waters."**

A lot of people in the audience could feel how the relief overcame their bodies, but of course there was also some people who weren't that happy about it.

Tyrian was one of them. He frowned and crossed his arms, clearly disappointed that the missiles were stopped.

Ruby sighed in relief, "We stopped it!"

"Now all they need to do is take care of Sienna." Coco said.

"At first they need to find out where she is." Fox pointed out.

**It was when something appeared on the map in front of them. **

**"Captain, check the security feed! It's Khan. She's takin' off!" Barton declared.**

"Is she seriously trying to escape?" Neo asked.

"Considering that she was working with Cinder who escaped after a certain event." Goodwitch said making the mentioned woman glare at her, "Then I'm not suprised that she's escaping."

**Ruby just stood and watched how the camera on the screen zoomed into Sienna who was entering a helicopter as Weiss called out to her squad, "Captain Xiao-Long, this is Schnee at the security station. They came in by trucks. I'm thinking we can all use them to get the hell outta here. I'm sending you the coordinates to the vehicle depot.**

**"Roger that. We'll meet you at the vehicle depot! Out! Everyone follow me let's go!" Yang said, moving towards the exit from this room.**

"She's not going to get away with everything she's done. We'll make sure of that." Weiss stated.

Yang nodded her head to that, "Too right, Ice Queen."

"Then you better find a rocket-launcher on your way out, because it'll be hard to take her down in that aircraft of hers." Nora pointed out.

**Ruby and Ciel exited the room through the hole she made just a few moments ago as Command spoke up to them again, "All teams this is command, recommend you exfil from the area immediately. Large numbers of hostiles are converging on your position. Get outta there now."  
**

**They made their way through the opened the heavy blast doors and saw that the doors that were close on their left that were closed the last time when they were there were now opened.**

**"We got company! Enemy reinforcements movin' in!" Ciel shouted as one White Fang soldier ran in the hallway in front of them.**

**Ruby quickly aimed her gun at the running faunus and took him down but he wasn't the only one in the hallway in front of them. There was someone hiding behind a barrel and just leaned out to take his shot but Barton made sure that he wasn't going to hurt anyone from his squad. They moved along the hallway and stopped when they were about to take a turn to the left.**

**A few White Fang soldiers happened to be waiting for them in the room with the elevator at the end of it. Ruby knew what had to be done next. She switched her normal M4A1 into her grenade launcher attachment while her sister threw a flash-bang grenade, which blinded their enemies just a few seconds later. She then fired it and a grenade exploded as soon as it collided with the ground, hearing her enemies screams just a second alter.**

**She remained behind her cover and then heard that someone survived her grenade. She reloaded her grenade launcher and fired it once again, this time hearing a single scream, but now knowing that the room was completely cleared out of the White Fang Soldiers. Yang, Ciel and Barton all moved towards the elevator while Ruby remained in the back for a moment to switch her attachment back into the normal M4A1**

**She made her way into the elevator where her squad was already waiting for her. The entrance to the elevator shut down and it started riding upwards shorty after.**

**"This is Schnee. We're takin' some fire up here at the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys?" Weiss asked.**

**"We're coming up the lift. Standby." Yang answered.**

**"You know, I wouldn't mind gettin' a shot at Khan." Ciel told Yang.**

**"Yeah...well...get in line...if she doesn't find us first..." Yang said back as the elevator stopped.**

"I think that friend Ciel will be the one to kill Ms. Sienna." Penny said.

Ruby turned to look at her, "Why?"

"She was with me and Specialist Schnee before the nuclear explosion. She got lucky that she split up with us before the mission when it happened and by killing her..." Penny explained.

"She'll avenge me and you by killing her?" Winter finished.

"Precisely!" Penny nodded her head.

"We're going to find out soon." Ironwood said.

Sienna shifted in her seat which Ilia didn't failed to notice, "Are you okay?"

"It's just very uncomfortable when you're in a room of people who are discussing who is going to kill you." Sienna explained.

B let out a short and quiet chuckle, thinking to himself, "_I can only imagine how uncomfortable it is going to be for the character that will play Makarov..._"

**Ruby, Yang, Ciel and Baron all exited the elevator and headed towards the vehicle depot, passing by a few lifeless bodies along the way. They finally made their way into the vehicle depot where Weiss, Arem and few others were in the middle of the fight with the White Fang soldiers. All four them quickly took their covers and started firing back at their enemies, eventually clearing the vehicle depot out of hostiles.**

**"All right, get in the trucks! Let's go!" Yang declared.**

**"You heard the man! Move!" Ciel said shorty after.**

**The screen faded to black just a second later.**

"Well, half of their work is done. Now they just need to take care of Sienna." Qrow said.

"I have a bad feeling about the last mission in the first one." Blake said.

"Why?" Yang asked her.

"I got this feeling after you said something about her finding you first." Blake explained.

"Don't forget that we saw her enter the helicopter. She may have more of those with her." Ren pointed out.

"Yeah, taking care of her ain't going to be easy." Sun agreed with him.

"I wonder if Velvet is going to show up to help them." Fox said, "She tried to help them when they were trying to catch Ilia. It would make sense if she came to help them to do the same with her mom."

Ruby turned to look at B, "B, we need to know what happens next!"

B's response was immediate. He pressed the button, starting the last mission of the first game.

* * *

**Only one left to go!**

**Hope it wasn't that bad! See you in another chapter.**


	20. Game Over

**I don't own Call of Duty and RWBY. I own my OC.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**scout-diamond: I won't be doing M****ile High Club. This mission doesn't adds much to the story, ****and I can't really think of the reactions for this mission, maybe except for the part when we save that guy and jump off the plane just seconds later.**

**Stratos263: Jaune won't be Makarov.**

**Hazzamo: Well, you'll find out soon enough who will play them :)**

**timothybarker850: It surely will.**

**Wind Dragon Master: I hope that I won't disappoint you!**

**Thanatos 2018: For now I'm doing only Modern Warfare Trilogy.**

**IHateGenericCereal: I'll do my best :)**

**jengle2003: Jaune won't be Makarov.**

**Darkness Alpha1: I replay these missions from time to time as well. :)**

**son of wind: I'm glad you're liking it! :)**

**Lightning Lord Kaji: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**nliochristou: Well, we had similiar ideas when it came to some of the characters, ****but I still am not sure if I will end up doing Black Ops 1 and 2.**

**kept123: You're welcome! :)**

**Sectooper: I'll definitely use the scene where Roach grabs Shepherd's arm. This scene is too good to not use it.**

**Curdix: You'll see soon if they will play them :)**

**Firestar001: Well, you'll see who plays Roach in a few chapters from now :)**

**Snowballs FF: Never really thought about using ****Grammarly. I'll consider using it :)**

**Mickol93: I'm glad you liked it! :) **

* * *

**The emblems of Beacon and A.M.C spined for a few seconds before a map that the audience was familiar with appeared on the screen. **

**The camera slowly zoomed into the map before the familiar voice of Command spoke up, "Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence... substantial."**

**The camera stopped above the place that was covered with either red circles or red arrows as Ciel's voice sounded on the screen, "It's just too hot...But room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice cold!"**

Junior and Qrow grinned, the latter taking a sip from his flask before both of them spoke up at the same time, "Damn straight."

**A small square popped into the screen and moved a bit to the right, showing the audience three jeeps driving down the hill.**

**"A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout?" Yang asked.**

**"Heh." Ciel laughed as the jeeps proceeded to drive down the hill, "I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside."  
**

**"Yeah, well, either way we're stopping with my family first. And I'm buying." Weiss answered.**

**"Well, at least the world didn't end." Ciel said with a small pause, "Hit it." **

"Yeah, but there's still something we need to take care of." Yang stated.

"From what we've seen in this intro she sent a lot of people after you, I think it's easy to say that it's not going to be easy." Blake added.

**The camera quickly zoomed into the map and then zoomed into one of the jeep driving down the road, and were about to reach the road. **

**Ruby readied her weapon as she stood in the back of the jeep next to a crate, hearing Ciel shout as they entered the road, "Hang on!"**

**She turned back and saw three trucks filled with the White Fang soldiers driving after. A better portion of the audience didn't paid attention to that. They paid attention to the fact that they were cars with civilians driving them on the road.**

"What are the civilians doing there?" Port asked.

"It is a normal road, Peter and they're probably unaware of their operation." Ozpin pointed out.

"Now they have watch fight off Sienna's soldiers and watch out for the civilians ." Oobleck sighed.

"This will be something they will surely do but will Sienna's forces watch out for them?" Goodwitch asked, even though the answer seemed pretty obvious to everyone.

**"Enemy truck at 6 o'clock!" Ciel shouted. The cars of the civilians moved aside, as Ruby started firing at one of the trucks who fired back, breaking into a gunfight with her. **

**She reloaded her weapon, hearing her sister call out, "Baseplate, this is Bravo Six! What's the status on our helicopter, over?"**

**"Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed, E.T.A. fifteen minutes." Qrow answered as one of the trucks sped forward and stopped right next to Ruby, keeping up with the jeep. Ruby quickly turned her attention towards it and to the faunus standing in the back of it. **

**They all turned towards Ruby and started shooting at her and she knew had quickly get rid of them, otherwise she'll end up dead. She pulled the trigger and her weapon started firing back at them, and the fact that there were a small pieces of metal cover the lowers parts of their bodies wasn't making it easier. Thankfully for her, each one of the pieces fell off the truck when at least one of the bullets she fired hit it.**

**After she finally managed to take care of the White Fang soldiers in only this one truck, Yang yelled out ot their uncle, "Not good enough, Baseplate! We'll be dead in ten!"**

"Yang, don't say that!" Ruby said.

"That's right. All of you will make it out of there alive!" Nora added, with her teammates nodding their heads in agreement.

**The truck that was now filled with the dead White Fang soldiers in the back drove forward, away from Ruby's jeep but it was replaced by another just a few seconds later and Weiss was quick to declared it, "Truck moving up on the left!"  
**

**Weiss didn't had to repeat herself. Ruby didn't waste more time and started firing at the soldiers from the other truck. The first thing she did was making sure that lower part of their bodies wouldn't be covered by a piece of metal. After all of the pieces went flying in the air, she got rid of most of them. Most of them because there was one that was taking cover behind a barrel and she had to wait for the right moment to take him out. It finally came a few seconds later and a bullet to the head was enough to kill the faunus. She reloaded her weapon as the White Fang soldiers from another truck behind her started firing at her.**

**It was just seconds before they drove into a tunnel. The second truck that Ruby managed to clear out of the most White Fang soldiers was still driving next to her jeep and the one she was currently fighting off was still driving closely behind her.**

**They were attempting to trap her, her sister, Weiss and Ciel and the Ice Queen noticed it too, voicing her thoughts, "We're being boxed in!"**

**Not long after she said those words, the first truck that Ruby took out collided with the tunnel's wall and flipped over, causing the second truck to hit its brake and flip itself. The third truck, the one that still remained on their tail drove past the other two now burning trucks and continued to pursue Ruby's jeep, leaving the tunnel along with them.**

**It was when a single faunus wielding an RPG rose up in the back of the truck and aimed it right at Ruby's jeep.**

**"Hostile with an RPG! Take him down!" Ciel declared as Ruby quickly aimed her weapon at the RPG wielding faunus and made sure to take him down with a single bullet to his head, "That's a kill!"**

**They entered another tunnel, but this one however was filled with the cars of civilians and Weiss who was driving the jeep had to make sure to avoid smashing into them, quickly driving from the right side of the road to the left one. The truck driver wasn't paying much attention to any of the cars on the road and even smashed into one of them, sending it into the wall when they were about to leave the tunnel.**

**Another enemy with an RPG rose up and tried to take out Ruby's jeep by firing the rocket at them but a single bullet to the head was enough to make sure he wasn't going to fire his weapon. It was when the truck slammed into a tanker and got caught in the fire. It flipped over, falling off the road down the cliff.**

**Another problem came when a helicopter appeared in Ruby's view.**

"Oh c'mon!" Neptune shouted.

"As if they didn't had enough trouble." Scarlet stated.

"They better have something to take it down." Sun said.

**The helicopter focused it's attention on another jeep and the Beacon soldiers that were inside of it saw it too. One of them fired a Stinger missile at it.**

"They have something that will help them take it out." Pyrrha said, a bit relieved.

"That's good enough for me." Coco added.

**The helicopter successfully avoided the missile by popping flares and started firing at the jeep, not paying attention to the fact that the civilians were driving right past the jeep.**

Winter shook her head angrily, "They're really doing this?"

"They're killing their own people!" Summer shouted.

Tai growled, "They really want them dead to the point of killing their own people?"

"The White Fang is really that desperate to kill just a few people?" Roman asked, sharing a quick look with his partner in crime.

"She lost her daughter and people responsible for making her commit suicide are on the road alongside the civilians, she most likely doesn't care about that." Watts pointed out.

**Ruby quickly shifted her attention when she saw another truck driving towards her jeep, but the gunfight between them didn't last that long. It didn't even started. The truck smashed into a yellow car going from the opposite way which left it unbalanced. Another vehicle, this time a tanker came driving from the opposite Ruby was heading hit the truck and flipped over, creating an explosion and smoke. Ruby could only watch how the smoke slowly engulfed the entire area behind her.**

**It was when a helicopter she saw a few moments ago came into her view and fired a single rocket at her jeep but fortunely for her and her squad missed and hit a hill.**

**"Hind, 6 o'clock high!" Weiss declared.**

**"Pick up an RPG and fire on that Hind!" Ciel added.**

**Ruby quickly responded to their words. She switched her weapon into an RPG and quickly fired a rocket at the Hind, missing it.**

"C'mon, sis! You can do it!" Yang said.

"Shoot it down, Ruby!" Jaune added.

**Ruby loaded another rocket as fast as she could and fired the rocket launcher at the Hind, missing it as well. She fired once again as soon and she loaded another rocket, but unfortunely for her, she missed her target for the third time as her jeep drove into another tunnel which was supported by columns and pillars.**

**"Hind, at nine o'clock!" Ciel shouted as Ruby quickly turned to the left.**

**She fired another rocket which flied right past one of the pillars but just like the previous ones wasn't even close to hitting the Hind. The helicopter started firing at the pillars, destroying each of them one by one, attempting to crush all of the jeeps with the tunnel's ceiling. **

"They can't just stop themselves." Tai said, glaring at the screen along with many other people from the audience because this tunnel was filled with the civilians cars.

"Apparently not." Qrow said, shaking his head.

**In the meantime Ruby loaded one last rocket she had left into her rocket launcher and fired it. Unfortunely missing her target for the fifth time. She switched her rocket launcher back into her gun as her jeep drove past the last pillars, the rocket fired from the Hind hitting a white pickup which exploded just a few seconds later.**

**All of the jeeps drove out of the tunnel and Ruby looked around herself to spot the Hind now flying in front of them, hearing how Ciel yelled out, "Hind at 12 o'clock!"**

**Someone from the jeep ahead of her fired a Stinger missile at the Hind, but the aircraft avoided it once again by popping the flares. It then flied forward towards a bridge in the distance.**

**"The Hind's buggered off!" Yang shouted.**

**"Must've run out of ammo! Good enough for me!" Weiss stated.**

"I don't think it ran out of the ammo." Emerald said.

"Yeah, me too." Mercury agreed with a nod of his head.

"It would make things too easy for them." Neo stated.

**The convoy of jeeps proceeded to drive along the road for a few seconds before taking a turn to the left towards the bridge. The Hind was flying right above it.**

Pyrrha's eyes shot open in realization when saw the aircraft flying above the bridge, "They need turn around! Now!"

"Why?" Yang asked her.

"It's going to destroy the bridge!" Pyrrha exclaimed, making Yang's eyes widen in realization.

**"Yeah, no kidd..." Ciel paused when she realized what the Hind was about to do, "Oh, shit! He's about to take out that bridge!"  
**

**Unfortunely for them it was already too late to turn around. The Hind already fired rockets at the bridge. The last thing the audience heard before everything went black for a few seconds was Weiss shouting, "Stop the bloody truck!"**

"_Why would I ask that, even though I'm the one driving this vehicle?_" Weiss thought to herself while the audience remained silent.

**When Ruby opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She was in the middle of collapsing bridge and it seemed like the part she was currently standing on was moments away from falling down the cave. **

**Her sister was right in front of her. She turned back to look at her and waved her hand forward, "The bridge isn't going to hold, move! Move! Move!"**

Yang sighed in relief, "We're both alright."

"But what about the others? Weiss and that Soleil girl?" Ruby asked.

**Ruby followed her sister and turned to the right when another part of the bridge lowered itself down, allowing her and her sister to jump on it as Ciel cried out, "It's about to collapse! Get your ass outta there!"**

"It appears that friend Ciel survived the explosion as well." Penny said.

"But what about Weiss?" Ruby asked, a bit worried about her teammate.

"Don't worry, Ruby. If you, me and Soleil survived it then I'm sure that Weiss survived it too." Yang assured her sister.

**Ruby and Yang jumped into piece of crumbling bridge and then walked over to another part of the bridge and hopped into it, passing by a flipped over tanker. They moved forward to and return to the side of the destroyed bridge where Ciel, Weiss, Arem and Barton were meeting heavy resistance from the White Fang vehicles and troops.**

Ruby sighed in relief. Everyone survived the explosion. Unfortunely her relief was short lived because her, Yang, Weiss, Ciel, simply everyone found themselves in a very bad situation.

**Ruby aimed her weapon at the truck that was backing backwards after it was seconds away from driving right into the destroyed part of the bridge. The door of the passager seat opened and out of the truck hopped out a White Fang soldier wielding a large machine gun.**

**"Baseplate, this is Bravo Five! We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352. Request helicopter gunship support! Over!" Weiss called out to Qrow.**

**His response was quick. Weiss and most of the audience didn't like what he said, "Workin' on it, Bravo Five. Loyalists forces in the area may be able to assist, but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out."**

"What?" Winter and Weiss exclaimed at the same time, not liking this response.

"He's leaving them to die!" Goodwitch pointed out.

Tai, Raven and Summer turned to Qrow, the first one saying, "What the hell, Qrow?"

Qrow ignored their words and said, displeased by his other self as much as most of the audience was, "What the hell, other me! I would never leave my nieces for death!"

**"Useless dunce!" Weiss shouted.**

**Ruby watched how the faunus that just hopped out of the truck started making his way towards a destroyed car to take a cover behind it. He never made it to his destination. Ruby got rid of him with a simple shot to his head. She looked around to see that the White Fang soldiers were rappelling themselves down the line from the helicopter and when she turned her attention towards them, intending to take out the ones who haven't rappelled yet before they could reach the ground, but quickly found out that she was late because the helicopter took off shorty after.**

**"Weiss! Gimme a sitrep on those helicopters!" Yang told Weiss.**

**"Captain Xiao-Long! We're on our own here!" Weiss responded.**

**Ruby proceeded to take out every enemy that came into her view, but no matter how many of them she managed to kill, more of them kept arriving. The jeeps stopped and the White Fang soldiers got out of the vehicles, which was followed by the trucks arriving as well, the White Fang soldiers getting out of them as well, even a pair BMP's arrived and holding them off for as long as they could the only thing Yang, Ruby, Ciel, Weiss, Arem and Barton could do.**

"How many of them is there out there?" Cardin asked.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Sky agreed with him.

"How are they supposed to fight all of them by themselves?" Sun asked.

**It was when a familiar voice which belonged to a certain bunny faunus sounded on the screen, "Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Scarlatina, I understand you and your men could use some help."**

"Velvet!" Coco shouted, a relieved smile forming on her lips.

"This is the help they need." Yatsuhashi added, a relieved smile forming on his lips as well.

Fox smiled. His theory about Velvet coming to help them was correct, "She'll save them."

**"It's bloody good to hear from you!" Weiss shouted, pleased to hear Velvet's voice as much as some of the people in the audience were.**

**"Standby, we're almost there. E.T.A. 3 minutes. Scarlatina out." Velvet informed them.**

"Three minutes? They are pinned down!" Jaune pointed out.

"Don't worry, Vomit boy. We can hold them off for three minutes." Yang said.

"It's still better than being left behind by your boss." Winter said, sending a quick to Qrow.

Qrow saw the look she send him and responded, "Hey, Ice Queen. I don't like this as much as you do!"

**Ruby crouched down and reloaded her weapon before rising up again. The area in front of her and her squad was practically swarmed with the White Fang soldiers and she knew she had to watch out if she didn't want get shot by one of them. She threw a grenade at the pair of enemies hiding behind a car and it exploded shorty after, killing both of them. **

**Things only became worse when the Hind came flying from the trees and started firing rockets at them, most of them hit the ground but one of them hit the tanker behind them.**

**"The tanker's about to blow! Move!" Ciel declared.**

**It was the last thing that Ruby heard before the tanker exploded, the explosion knocking her unconscious.**

"No!" Port shouted, growing worried for his students along with the rest of Beacon staff.

"The tanker behind them exploded." Oobleck said, growing worried for his students as well. Maybe if they had auras they would made out of it without major wounds, but this universe didn't had aura.

**She regained her consciousness a moment later. Her vision was so blurry when she woke up in front of a destroyed red car. Ciel moved towards her, asking if she was okay.**

"Ruby..." Summer said in worry for her wounded daughter.

"She's alive." Tai said, feeling a bit relieved, but was still worried about Yang.

Ironwood and Penny could feel a small relief that at least one person made it out from the explosion unscathed and was able to defend the wounded from the White Fang soldiers. They both looked Winter who was staring at the screen in worry, probably for her sister.

"But where are the others?" Kali asked in worry.

"I don't know." Ghira shook is head, looking at the screen in worry.

Ruby shook her head and said, in a very nervous tone, "This is bad, this is bad."

Weiss sighed, "It's worse than that."

**Ciel grabbed Ruby and started pulling her towards a destroyed jeep while firing at her enemies from her nickel-plated M1911. Ruby looked at the area in front of them and saw Weiss, Barton and Arem, all of them laying wounded on the ground.**

"There's Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"She's alive." Yang said, a bit relieved

Winter, even though her sister was still alive, wounded, but alive, was still glancing at the screen worried out of her mind. She didn't like how the explosion knocked her sister much closer to her enemies.

"Now we only need to know where Yang is." Neptune said.

"I hope that she's not wounded like Soleil." Jaune added.

**Ciel stopped in the middle of the distance between them and the destroyed jeep and put her pistol away before pulling out her M249 SAW.**

"Why is she stopping?" Coco asked, confused by what Ciel was doing.

"Just move Ruby and yourself to a good cover at first before you start firing at them!" Yang shouted.

**She started firing at her enemies but stopped shorty after when a single bullet went through her throat. Ruby could only watch how the lifeless body of Ciel Soleil collapsed on the ground.**

"No! Friend Ciel!" Penny shouted.

"Those bastards." Qrow growled.

Ironwood, Penny and Winter who were the only people in the audience that knew Ciel had very diffrent reactions. Ironwood hung his head low and let out a sigh, Winter just kept staring at the screen in worry for her sister and Penny could feel how tears were coming into her eyes.

**Ruby turned away from Ciel's lifeless body to the right and saw Yang suffering from her own wounds behind a red car, making some of the people in the audience a bit more relieved that she was still alive, but this feeling faded away when she saw Sienna and two White Fang Soldiers approaching Weiss, Barton and Arem.**

"Look who decided to show up." Miltia said, glaring at Sienna. She and her sister may not have been saints for their entire life but all of the things Sienna committed throughout the story was too much for them.

"The leader herself." Melanie added, glaring at Sienna, just like her sister.

**Sienna stopped in front of Weiss, looking down at the Schnee.**

Blake realized what was going to happen, placing her hand over her mouth, "Oh no!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!" Yang shouted, as she gripped the edges of her seats, suprising B that she didn't ripped them out as she stared at the screen in worry for her teammate.

"Where am I!?" Velvet asked what was on the minds of him and many others.

"They're not going kill Weiss, aren't they?" Ruby said, her voice was so nervous.

Weiss shook her head, obviously panicked about everything that was happening on the screen.

Winter remained silent and just gripped the edge of her seats in worry for her sister.

**The two White Fang soldiers took out Barton and Arem, while Sienna lowered her Desert-Eagle at Weiss. The Schnee looked up at her and lifted her head up, with her head touching the pistol barrel.**

"No!" Ruby shouted as she shook her head, tears appearing in the eyelids of hers and her teammates.

Weiss closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself die on the screen.

**Sienna pulled the trigger and a single bullet went flying through Weiss' head, ending her life. Her corpse collapsed on the ground, her lifeless eyes looking up at her killer.**

"Weiss!" Blake and Yang shouted at the same time after watching what happened on the screen.

Yang slammed her fists against the edges of her seat in anger, feeling how tears slid down her cheeks as Blake sighed, tears already spilling down her cheeks. Jaune's eye were refusing to close as tears were already falling down his cheeks, the same thing happening with Pyrrha, Nora growled, glaring at the screen, and Ren just sighed sadly and hung his head low. The entire staff of Beacon looked very uncomfortable after watching how another one of their students died, especially that this time it was showed on the screen. Team SSSN's eyes were refusing to close as they just watched everything in silence, but one of them, a certain blue haired teenager could feel how a few tears went down his cheeks.

"No, Weiss..." Ruby sniffed after watching her friend die.

"They were chatting what they were going to do after the mission just a few minutes ago..." Pyrrha shook her head, sniffing as well.

Weiss opened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth when she saw her body on the screen. She felt someone place a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was Blake.

Winter was horrified after watching her sister just die in front by the hands of Sienna. She breathed heavily and could feel how tears started streaming down her cheeks, "NO! WEISS!"

Ironwood glared at the screen, giving Winter a comforting pat, "Don't worry, Specialist Schnee. She is going to pay for everything in a moment."

"At least she went out like a badass." The students from Beacon were suprised by the person who said those words, because it was Cardin. He noticed the looks his fellow students were giving him, "What? I can that because it's the truth."

"She knew she was going to die and put her head against Sienna's pistol just to show her that she's not afraid of her." Raven said. She and Vernal actually looked quite impressed by Weiss' last act.

"You killed both of the Schness' daughters." Adam said, turning to look at Sienna, "Impressive."

Most of the audience glared at him, with Qrow speaking up to him with a growl, "Are you serious right now?"

Adam looked around himself, "What?"

**Their Hind suddenly exploded into pieces and Sienna and two faunus turned back to see what happened. They saw another helicopter, this time it was a Mi 28 Havoc****, and this one was definitely not on their side.**

"There's Velvet!" Coco shouted, already knowing that it was her teammate.

"About time!" Neptune added, making sure to wipe the tear marks from his cheek to not let anyone see them.

"I just wish that I made it a bit sooner." Velvet said, lowering her ears. If she arrived sooner then maybe Weiss, Ciel and these two Beacon soldiers would still be alive.

Fox sighed sadly, "You did everything you could, Velvet."

**Ruby turned to Yang who was trying to pull something out of her clothes. It took her a moment but he eventually pulled out a small pistol. She pushed it towards her sister, and the pistol slided across the ground, eventually reaching Ruby.**

"Is that a pistol?" Sun asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Jaune raised his arm in the air, just after Sun said it, "Yes!"

**Ruby picked up the pistol and looked forward. Sienna and her two soldiers still had their attention focused on the helicopter and haven't seen her. She aimed her pistol at them.**

"Get her, sis!" Yang shouted, almost jumping off her seat.

"Break her legs, Ruby!" Nora shouted, glaring at Sienna.

"Make her sure she gets what she deserves." Yatsuhashi said shorty after.

**At first she got rid of the two White Fang soldiers. Sienna watched how corpses of her soldiers collapsed on the ground, lifeless and turned back. Her eyes widened after she saw Ruby pointing a pistol at her. She was about to aim her Desert-Eagle at her, but before that could happen, Ruby pulled the trigger and the pistol fired. The bullet hit Sienna right in middle of her head. **

**The leader of the White Fang collapsed on the ground, her face facing the ground. next to her two soldiers, lifeless, not a single breath leaving her lungs. She was dead.**

"YES!" Most of the students in the audience cheered after seeing Ruby end Sienna's life.

"We got her, sis." Yang said, wrapping her arm around her sister, happy that everyone that Sienna killed, especially Weiss were avenged.

"Great job, Ms. Rose." Ironwood said, with Winter nodding her head in agreement, the latter wiping the tear marks from her cheeks.

"At least she won't hurt more people." Summer stated.

Sienna had to admit it to herself. The fact that so many people were cheering when she died was making a bit uncomfortable.

**Nothing happened for a moment. It was just Ruby staring at the lifeless corpses of Sienna and two of her soldiers. It was when a few ropes fell from the sky and the Menagerian loyalists rappelled down to the ground, Velvet being one of them.**

**"This woman can hardly breathe!" The bunny faunus shouted as she ran over to Ruby, "You're going to be alright, my friend!" **

**She send Ruby an assuring smile before turning back to one of her men, calling out to him to help her. He quickly responded to her call and ran over to her and Ruby. The bunny faunus grabbed Ruby by her shoulders while one of her men grabbed her by her feets. They placed her down on a stretcher.**

**Velvet looked up at the helicopter flying above them, "Take her away! Quickly, come on! We must take her to the hospital immediately!"**

**Ruby turned to her sister and saw that one of the loyalists was attempting to revive Yang who wasn't moving.**

"Ms. Xiao-Long?" Ozpin said, a hint of worry in his eyes that he may just watched another one of his students die.

"Sis?" Ruby asked in worry, already feeling that she was going to cry again if her sister will end up dying too.

"Is Yang?" Tai said in worry for his daughter, the worst scenario already popping into his mind. Yang's family, even Raven who was hiding it pretty well from everyone except for Vernal turned to look at B with worried looks.

"Don't tell me that she died too." Qrow said, in worry that his niece died too.

"Don't worry, Yang's alive." B explained, earning sigh of relief from Yang's team, friends and family, "Don't forget that we still have two games ahead of us."

**Ruby shared a quick look with Velvet before she looked upwards at the helicopter. The stretcher was lifted up from the ground and was slowly lifted into the helicopter. **

**Her vision began to fade when Lisa's Lavender's voice sounded on the screen, "The Menagerian government released a statement today confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in Central Menagerie. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Menagerian officials maintained that the missile tests fell well within established protocols. No comment was received from the White Fang party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle have just begun to surface. In other news, the search for a ship lost due to a major storm has been called off..."**

Ironwood shook his head angrily, "They're really trying to cover up this event?"

"People should know about what happened and about the people who lost their life to stop many civilians from losing theirs." Summer said.

"That is right. Everyone should know what happened." Ghira agreed.

**The screen faded to black but it lasted only a moment.**

**It was when a picture appeared on the screen.**

**It showed them Winter, Weiss, Yang and Ciel standing behind a helicopter. Winter stood on the left and had her arm placed on Weiss' right shoulder. Weiss stood next to her and had her fist raised in the air. Yang stood next to Weiss, her arms wrapped around the younger Schnee and Ciel. The dark skinned girl from Atlas had her arms crossed.**

**There was something written over them.**

**"Heart Breakers and Life Takers. **

**Thanks for playing!**

**Semper Fi"**

Winter and Weiss both sighed sadly after seeing themselves on this picture, both of Schnee sisters having to watch how the other one died on the screen. The audience, mostly the students stared sadly at the picture in complete silence, knowing that only one person from it survived the first game and she still barely managed to do it.

Port broke the silence and turned to look at B and asked, "Semper Fi? What does it mean?"

"Semper fidelis is a Latin phrase that means "always faithful" or "always loyal". It is the motto of the United States Marine Corps, usually shortened to Semper Fi. It is also in use as a motto for towns, families, schools, and other military units." B answered, earning a nod from Port and the others who were curious what it meant.

"So, it's over?" Raven asked him.

"Yes. We're officially done with the first game. There's one mission after that, but we're going to skip it because it doesn't adds much to the story." B nodded his head, "So, what do you think?"

"That was something." Sun said, with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"I agree. It had a lot moments that kept me on the edge of my seat, like the scene when Yang and Qrow were laying on the ground while the White Fang soldiers were walking right by them, unaware of them being there." Coco agreed with a nod of her head.

"It gave me a lot of ideas on how we can improve the Atlas Military." Ironwood said, looking at the notebook B gave to him, the idea of things like flash-bang grenades were already written down.

"I'm just sad that we had to watch them die." Ruby said with a sad sigh, a sad frown overcoming her facial features, many other people nodding their heads in agreement after hearing her say this, "Winter, Penny, Ciel, Yatsu and Weiss. Most of the good guys in this game just died. I and Yang would die too if it wasn't for Velvet."

"Ruby. I'm sorry to say this to you, but in this trilogy, no matter if you're a good guy, or a bad guy you die. More characters will die during the next games." B said as Ruby hung her head low. He just sighed after seeing her reaction, knowing that one death will certainly break her and her entire family, "Speaking of the next game, what do you think is going to happen in the sequel?"

"If we still have two of those ahead of us, then we're surely going to get a new villain." Roman stated, shifting his glances between Sienna and Cinder, "Because these two don't seem to be coming back anytime soon."

"And it needs to be a good one." Neo added.

"Believe me, little Neo, someone much worse than both of them combined is going to appear." B explained.

Hazel broke the silence that overcame the audience after B said this, "You're trying to mess with us, are you?"

"No." B shook his head, "I'm not. Someone worse than them is going to appear in one the first missions of the sequel."

"Someone worse than Cinder and Sienna combined, you say?" Salem asked, to which B nodded his head in agreement, "Someone worse than someone who bombed all those marines and wanted to bomb milions of lives?"

"Yes." B nodded his head again.

"Then It will be interesting to watch him or her." Salem stated, looking quite intrigued by B's words.

"I agree with you, mistress. it'll be surely interesting to watch him or her if what he says in true!" Tyrian shouted, chuckling in his typical creepy way.

"I hope I'll get to see me in action." Ruby said, sad frown on her face brightening up a bit, "Not through my eyes, but through the eyes of someone else."

"Yeah." Yang nodded her head, "I would like to see my and my sister kick butts of our enemies."

Nora wrapped her hands around Jaune and Ren, "I hope we'll get introduced to new characters. I'd love to see myself, Renny, Jauney and Pyrrha in action."

"I'd like to see the person who was commanding the marines when Sienna nuked them." Ironwood stated, "I think it would be interesting to see a character that lost so many troops in a blink of an eye."

"We already heard him." Goodwitch stated, "It was Ozpin, don't you remember him speaking up during that mission?"

"Actually, Ozpin's character and the person that was commanding the marines is a completely different character." B explained. He didn't saw it as a spoiler, because Shepherd's character was going to appear in the first minutes of Modern Warfare 2. He wondered if his theory about who is going to play Shepherd was going to be correct.

"Are you implying that he will make an appearence in the second part?" Winter asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now, we're going to have a one hour break." B said, snapping his finger. Trays with various of foods appeared out of nowhere in front of each member of the audience, "If you're hungry, go ahead."

He chuckled when he saw that Neo was already drooling over her neopolitan ice-cream and, Blake was already drooling over her fish, and Nora was already drooling over her pancakes. Even Ruby who's sad frown completely disappeared from her face was drooling over her cookies.

"What are you going to do?" Ozpin asked, before taking a sip from his mug.

"I dunno, maybe I'll read something." B said as he snapped his fingers. A book called "The Witcher: The Last Wish" appeared in his other hand. He was about to open it but then he got another idea, "Or watch something instead..." He turned to look at Qrow, "Hey, Qrow!"

"What?" Qrow asked him.

"Remember when I mentioned Ricky?" B asked him.

Qrow chuckled, recalling Ricky's golden thought about being responsible B told them about, "Yeah."

"Would you be interested in seeing one or two episodes from this show?" B asked him as he snapped his finger. A table and a laptop popped into the existance in front of him.

"Uh, why not?" Qrow shrugged his shoulder, standing up from his seat, "I'm not hungry, anyway."

He made his over to B and sat down next to him while B opened a folder on his laptop filled with various folders with TV shows, like "Breaking Bad", "Better Call Saul", "The Walking Dead", "The 100", "Game of Thrones (Season 1-6 only)", "Narcos", "South Park", "Chernobyl", "Daredevil", and many others. He moved the cursor across the screen to the folder called "Trailer Park Boys" and opened it, revealing dozens of episodes.

Qrow whistled, "They really made this many episodes?"

"Yup." B nodded his head as he pressed one of his favourite episodes, starting it.

The rest of the audience just minded their own business , either eating their meal or talking with each other about some things, while B and Qrow watched the episode on B's laptop, eventually trading a laugh or a word with each other about what was going on there.

B smiled behind his mask, so far, this showing multiverse thing to RWBY cast's was working out better than he excepted.

* * *

**Well, after almost a year, we're finally done with the first MW! The next chapter will be the start of MW2.**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


End file.
